Melodies Of Memories
by YooHyeSu
Summary: Mikki is a townie, labeled as such by her choice of attire. She is neither rich nor poor, but her dad is only the head supervisor of Spencer Shipping Company in Blue Skies. Part way through the school year, she transfers to Bullworth because she got tired of moving around. Her old school was full of bullies, but really what did she expect out of her new school? Rated M on ch 4.5
1. Prologue :: New World

**Prologue :: New World**

At the end of the bridge connecting the Town of Bullworth to Old Bullworth Vale is a small house, number eleven. Passersby never noticed that a family lived there until they heard music being played and a young lady singing with the windows open early in the morning. The young miss was named Mikkio Antoinette Kliesen, often called Mikki. She often loved singing when her father left for work. He hated music and all that were related because of his deceased wife, a former singer. After the death of his beloved, he became cold and distant to his daughter who was the splitting image of her.

The two of them always traveled, so Mikki didn't have a good relationship with the people outside of their family. However, she had already moved to 16 different homes and told her father that she was sick of never having a real place to call her home. The last place they stayed was in South Korea, the home of her mother. She had one good friend there, a boy named Francis Irvine. He had been an exchange student in Seoul when Mikki was there. He told her about meeting again in New England when his school year was over. When Mikki told her father, he agreed to let her stay at Bullworth Academy since it was a "prestigious school for the gifted". At least, that was what the pamphlet said.

Mikki originally intended on staying at her private school in Seoul, but at one point, some of the exchange students began to harass her and abuse her. She tried to cope with it until it turned into sexual harassment. When she told her father about the event, he dismissed it as if she was making it up and told her that she was an idiot for thinking he would believe her. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the time, but she smiled at her father. If only her mother was still around, she would be able to understand her daughter. The days went by as Mikki endured torment from some students. Francis stood idly by and couldn't do anything to help her other than offer her an alternative. _Go to Bullworth._

* * *

I wait until my dad leaves down the bridge before I take out my sheet music and play on the grand piano in the living room. _This is the last bit of mom he allowed me to keep._ I trace the keys with my fingertips as I sit on the stool in front of it. My mom always told me I had the voice of someone like Sunny from SNSD, a famous, all-girl band back at South Korea. I didn't really listen to the music they played, but I do look just like that girl. I take a deep breath as I place my fingers on the keys and begin to play.

Original song 'Here I am' sung by Sang Hyun (Oska)

(Piano Intro)

_ "Here I am여기__Here I am" _

_Here I am, yeogi, Here I am_

_(Here I am, right here, here I am)_

_ "Here I am 내가 여기에 여기 있는데 " _

_Here I am, naega yeogie yeogi itnunde_

_(Here I am, I am right here, I am here…)_

_" Here I am지금__Here I am"_

_Here I am, jigeum Here I am_

_(Here I am, right now, here I am…)_

_" Here I am지금 여기에 내가 있는데"_

_Here I am, jigeum yeogie naega itnunde_

_(Here I am, right now I am here…)_

_" 날다줘도모자라날버려도모자라"_

_Nalta jwodo mojara, nalpeoryeo tomojara_

_(Giving all of myself would not be enough, Throwing myself away would not be enough)_

_"내가 널 얼마만큼 사랑하는지를"_

_Naega neol eolmamankkeum sarang hanun jireul_

_(You would not know how much I love you)_

_ "모를거야 아마 넌__Here I am…"_

_Moreul geoya ama neon, Here I am_

_(Maybe you know, Here I am…)_

_(Piano concludes)_

* * *

I look out the window, at the new world I have arrived in. _ I wonder what this school is going to be like…_

Upstairs in my room, I get dressed to wander around the town with my red plaid skirt I bought in a store in New Coventry called, 'The Final Cut'. I find my uniform blouse and add my own cropped leather jacket with my gray thigh-high knit socks and cream oxford heels. _Am I really that short? _I look in the mirror at my reflection. Well, at least my hair grew back after last year. I smile and open the door and hum happily as the day greets me with the morning sunlight.

* * *

**A/N: This was just the prologue for a new OC. It's just for the OC related to PurebloodPrincess09's "My Roommate Is A Sociopath"! Please review, favorite, or follow! I really like those :3 By the way, the parenthesis are the english translations, above it is the romaji and above that are the actual lyrics and hangul.**

**By the way, she's probably going to call petey momoi-chan, basically the formal-informal way of calling Little Pinky or little peach! (Because of his shirt and she likes pink)**


	2. Ch 1 :: Greetings

Chapter 1 :: Greetings

**A/N: I drew Petey, Mikki, and Lucien in the cover photo. You have no idea how excited I am to be part of PurebloodPrincess09's fanfiction :D I literally have been so happy I've been drawing constantly because it triggered this manic part of my personality which causes me to constantly be working! Anyway, this chapter is going to introduce to you how she meets Petey, Lucien, and Jimmy according to her story.**

* * *

I started wandering outside my house listening to my iPod my maternal grandmother bought me for my going-away present. I was getting really hyped up to start going to school, but I still wanted to understand what my surroundings were like before I headed over. I hummed the song I was listening to called Final Distance, it was the m-flo remix, the song by Hikaru Utada. I really like listening to music that sounds upbeat. It was a good way to relieve tension I felt during the day. My dad and I just moved to this place a few days ago, I didn't know how to get around since he was too busy to show me, so he told me to go by myself. Now, my father can be really mean sometimes, but I'm still very thankful he gave me life. As the song ended, I put my iPod in my pocket only to flinch at my wrist brushing against my jacket's hold on it. I dropped the device in my pocket and frowned looking at the bruise I had gotten from a few days before coming here…

* * *

_"_Can't you do **ANYTHING** right?_" _Dad yelled at me for dropping one of the large boxes when we were loading up the car for our departure to the airport and arrival to our new home.

I looked at him with sincerely sorrow-filled eyes, "I'm sorry, I just – "

I flinched when he grabbed my arm really hard and hit me. The pedestrians around us just stared at us and continued whispering to themselves. When dad noticed that he was making a scene, he glared at me and made sure I knew what to do next.

I smiled and made sure I acted naturally enough, "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about!"

I always smiled when dad made a scene, even if he wasn't in front of people, I would still smile, because he would end up leaving me alone after that. Of course, he would continue to verbally abuse me, but before my mom died from illness a few years ago in Seoul (going back to her home by her request), she told me that my dad really does love me, but he doesn't understand how to show it. I loved my parents more than anything in the world, not because they were mine, but because they gave me life.

"You strange little brat! You're weird." Dad said as he slammed the door to the driver's seat. He buckled his seat belt and in a few hours, we got to our new home and unloaded everything. He left the day after to report to his boss, Mr. Spencer. It was a wonder how Princess (Francis) knew that coming here would be more beneficial to my father.

* * *

I stared at the greenish welt from his hand and immediately put my sleeve down when I saw people coming towards me. _What was I going to do again? Oh yeah!_ I walked down the street from my house and continued down the road in the city called Old Bullworth Vale, apparently, this was how I would get to dad's work if I ever needed to stop by. It took me a little under an hour to get to the Blue Skies area, but sure enough, there it was Spencer Shipping Co. As much as I wanted to go in and see my dad, I knew he was too busy to see me since he left in such a hurry this morning. Looking at the large warehouse, I shook my head and smiled. Oddly, I felt something strange when I looked below me.

I saw a bulldog biting at my leg, "Oh, what a cute doggy!" As I was about to pet him, he started growling at me. "Uh, nice doggy. Good boy. Uh…" In a panic, I started to run and it chased after me. I was so scared that I didn't even pay attention to where I was going. I cut across a corner that I thought looked familiar. Luckily, it was. I catch my breath. _Great. I'm back at the trailer park I passed by on the way here. _The dog that was chasing me ran into the backyard of one of the trailers. _Maybe he was lost?_ I closed my eyes and leaned against a small home with a white post and exhaled loudly.

"You must be new around here." A girl came out of the door to the house with short red hair, it almost passed her jaw line, it was choppily fringed on her bangs.

I smiled as I saw her fold her arms and walk closer to me, "So, you noticed?"

"Yeah, that dog belongs to Bethany Jones, she loses that little guy pretty often." She sits on her porch next to me. "By the way, I'm Zoe. What's your name?"

I take her hand in mine and shake it, "Mikkio Antoinette Kliesen, but you can call me Mikki." I look at Zoe who looks up at me with a curt smile. _Even while sitting, she looks tall. Maybe I am really short…_

"So, you one of those Bullworth kids?" She says as she waving one hand to the side of her head while rolling her eyes.

"Not yet, are you?" I ask looking at her with my head tilted to the side.

"No way. If you ever see a teacher there, big fat guy who seems to be balding. Goes by Mr. Burton", Zoe explains while gesturing his size and appearance, "Don't talk to him, the guy's a creep!"

I furrowed my brows, but I didn't want to push her any further for an explanation seeing as she looked really fed up just thinking about him. "I see. So…is there a reason you still wear the skirt?" I noticed her wearing a similar skirt I could have sworn was in the pamphlet Princess gave me.

"Oh, this? I just bought it down in New Coventry, I see there's a new version." She looks at my skirt and smiles.

"Ah, yeah, from The Final Cut, right?" Zoe's pupils widen to show her interest.

"Mmhm!" I nod joyfully as another person approaches us.

"Hey Zoe, seen Edgar around?" A boy with some fiery orange hair came up to us.

Zoe got up and spoke to him, "I heard he went off to the chemical plant. Some kid named Gary wanted to have a chat with him." She scoffed and sighed.

"I think that kid's up to no good. Hey, who's the new girl?" He looks behind Zoe to me.

"That's Mikki." She tilts her head in my direction without looking at me. I wave to her friend and she continues. "Well, whatever he's up to, I'm sure Edgar will handle it. I heard them talking earlier and the guy was saying something about having us run the school if we help him. Sounds like a bunch of bull to me…" She noticed that I was spacing out in the background at her home. "Oh right, Mikki, this is Omar."

"Mars-chan!" I spit out as I saw him glare at me.

"It's Omar." He replied, clearly irritated.

"Mars-chan!" I exclaimed even louder. _His hair is obviously in the color range of mars…_

Zoe laughed at our exchange, "So, you got nicknames for everyone? How cute."

I smiled happily at Zoe's words. The only person who thought it was cute used to just only be my mom. "…Okaa-san…" I reminisced as I looked at Zoe.

"What did you just call me?" She looked offended and raised her eyebrow.

"She called you a cow sun." Omar laughed, most likely for revenge.

I put my hands up to shield me from her anger, "No, Okaa-san means mom! You remind me of my mom…" I started to look upset, mostly just saddened as I lowered my defense. "She passed away last year. You remind me of her because you think the nicknames are cute."

"Okaa-san, huh?" Zoe repeated as she contemplated it, "Alright, since you look so cute, I'll let you call me that from now on. Where were you headed to kid?"

"I was headed to Bullworth Academy, I kind of got lost when that dog started chasing me and I don't remember how to get there from here." I pouted.

Zoe looked at me concerned, "Well, I can point you to the general direction, but I can't walk you there. The drop-outs hang out around here. It'll only be trouble if we stepped into other clique territory."

I was confused by what she meant. _Other clique territory? Drop-out?_ I shrugged my shoulders and smiled again, "If you could do that, it'll be good too."

"Okay, so you want to go that way past Spencer Shipping, it's a big company, you can't miss it. From there, go into this tunnel, right above it is some railroad tracks, you can't miss it. Oh, but don't go into the first one you see, that'll lead to the pier…" I nodded and watched Mars-chan walk away to a few more boys that followed him. _Same clique?_ I stuck my tongue out at him as his back was turned away and so were his friends, "…And then, you'll want to head down from there to the Happy Volts Asylum…"

"ASYLUM!" I gasped as she stepped back from my burst of shock.

"Yeah, don't worry, the orderlies there have it pretty well guarded, just don't go in there unless you want to get a needle poked in you." She explained as she could tell I was thinking of a horror story.

With her explanation, I started to feel my shoulder where it seem like they would give me a shot, but I changed the subject to ask where to go from there, "Um, from there, where to?"

She chuckles and grins, "Okay, so from there you'll want to go to this path that's kind of near some trees, it's like an archway, go through that and there will be another close by for you to go through." I made a mental note for each location she specified, "Follow the path down to an Observatory. You can't miss it, I've been there once, but I know the building is large enough for you to see it outside the gates. After you pass that, you'll be in the football field. Just a word of advice, don't interfere with the jocks conditioning…The jerk Burton will probably be there too, so avoid him at all costs."

I nod and thank her, "Thank you Okaa-san. I don't know if I'll see you again, but I really do think that you're a very good person." She looked taken aback by my words, but I gave her a kiss on her upper arm to show my appreciation and waved bye as I headed to the school.

* * *

I got to the football field to see the jocks still running their laps. The coach was nowhere to be seen, so I ran past them and up the stairs. I could see the main building from here, so I treaded closer to it. I noticed that this was an odd intersection; there was the school, a place called Harrington House, and a place that looked like a garage. _Harrington House? Could that be the place where Derby Harrington lives?_ I remember looking at magazines that featured Aquaberry and their models back in Seoul. _I wonder if he's here. If he's here, maybe Lucien is here! _I squeal with excitement as I started skipping to the entrance of the main building.

_How weird…It's Valentine's Day and there's no one around…_ I see a large empty hallway all around me. A man comes up to me wearing a navy blue blazer and asks me what I'm doing here. I tell him that I came here to see the principal. He was about to throw me out, but then a lady wearing a woman's dress suit blazer over a pale gray shirt and black skirt to match her suit came down to greet me and shooed the gentleman away.

"Ah, you must be the Kliesen girl. We've been expecting you." She curtly nods to me. "Now, follow me, the headmaster has requested that he speaks to you before you receive the tour."

I nod and follow her upstairs to his office located behind the front desk. _So far, so good I guess._

* * *

Dr. Crabblesnitch is a very stern looking man. He looks like he's getting on in his years; even his attire seems to match his maturing nature. I look at his face as he glares down at the paperwork in front of him, most likely my profile. I can't help but stare at his chin, it's a cleft chin. _Butt chin…_ I giggle happily in my seat as sway left and right with excitement.

"Well, Miss Kliesen – ", I cut him off.

"Mikki. It's fine if you just call me Mikki." I smile at him while still looking at his chin.

He clears his throat, "Be that as it may to be informal with you, I cannot. It's my own personal belief that in order for you to be an adult, you must be treated like an adult." I pouted and puffed my cheeks at his statement, "Young lady, please act respectably." He gets up for a moment to poke the air bubbles in my cheeks and pop them so my face returns to normal. _I should just call him kani-san (literally Mr Crabs). _He sits back down and places his reading glasses on, "You're in luck. It seems that some students have been removed due to undisclosed circumstances and they have a few rooms open in the girls' dorm." He says holding my information sheet in front of him with a record of the dorm vacancies.

"That's fantastic!" I cheerily bring my arms up with my fingers outstretched.

"Yes, well, Miss Kliesen, as you've noticed, the school had allowed a day off for students today for Valentine's Day. Why not join their festivities? We'll have a student show you around right now. Here, take this with you. It's a heart candy you can exchange or simply hand to another individual for this day specifically."

I take the heart candy from him trembling. _I hope my bruise isn't visible…_

Miss Danvers comes into the office from the doors behind me and awaits Kani-san instructions to send for a student to give me a tour. "Miss Danvers, could you ask that fine young gentleman Lucien Wilkinsons to give Miss Kliesen a tour? I'm afraid our current head-boy is busy." _Lucien? As in the model Lucien Wilkinsons? The cutie I've had a crush on since I looked through and collected all his magazine covers? _I start getting really excited as my hands are pressed against my cheeks to contain myself.

I watch as Miss Danvers leaves the room and I can hear her voice on the intercom, _"Lucien Wilkinsons, please report to the office."_

* * *

After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, looking at Kani-san file more work away and looking around the room for the time, the soundproof doors finally opened and I was greeted by the real Lucien Wilkinsons himself!

"Lucien there you are my boy, and… um…" Kani-san smiles at Lucien and his friend wearing a pink shirt behind him.

The boy wearing my favorite color sighs, "Petey Kowalski." _Hm, I think I'll call him Momoi-chan._

"Petey! Ah yes, very good you made it here just in time Lucien. I was telling Miss Kliesen about how you're the role model of the school." Kani-san said, as he points his hand towards me while I sat in front of him. Momoi-chan and Lucy-chan turn their attention to me as I stared back at them

I can see Lucy smile before he speaks, "You must be Mikkio Kliesen, I'm Lucien Wilkinsons – "

No longer containing my anxiousness to talk to him, I blurt out and point to him, "Wait you're Lucien Wilkinsons?! THEE Lucien Wilkinsons, who models for Aquaberry Company, and famous magazines like America and U.K's? THEE Lucien Wilkinsons who is the top young American model for High-Cut magazine?"

Momoi-chan raised his eyebrow as Lucien laughed softly, "That'll be me."

I started squealing again, "I can't believe it! It's really you! Can I like, touch you?"

Lucy-chan looked at me in shock. "W-What?" He said in a confused voice, taken aback.

I repeated my words in fragments, "Can. I. Touch. You?"

I could see Lucy-chan thinking about it for a second, "Umm... S-Sure since you're a fan and – "

"Yay!" I cut Lucy-chan off, by hugging him. I nearly knocked the wind off of him, almost causing the tall Lucy-goosey to fall backwards, but I nuzzled my face in his chest. The top of my head was right underneath his chin. I tried not to hit his gorgeous face. I tightly hugged Lucy-chan with all my might as I could smell his cologne. _He smells so nice, it's rather calming…_

I started giggling after hearing his heartbeat, "This is the best day of my life!" I was so caught up in being star-struck by him, I didn't even notice his tense position.

Kani-san cleared his throat again, causing us all to look at him, "Miss Kliesen, would you please let Lucien go, so he can show you around." He said sternly.

I nodded while still in Lucy-chan's arms, quickly let go, and bowed to him, "I-I'm sorry."

Kani-san nodded with approval, "Now, the students here are currently handing out their heart candy that I explained to you earlier. They won't be a bother to you or to Lucien."

Lucien nodded at his instructions, "Now then, shall we go Miss Kliesen?" Lucien asked with a soft smile, making me blush.

"Y-Yes!" I stuttered as I got tongue twisted by this fateful encounter.

* * *

Lucy-chan showed me around the school, well mostly Momoi-chan did since he's been here longer than Lucy-chan. They showed me all the buildings and the building names. I stood next to Momoi-chan looking over at Lucy-chan to talk to him about himself while we were touring.

I called them both by the nicknames I had come up with for them. Momoi-chan looked uncomfortable, but he allowed me to call him by what I felt like. Unfortunately, Lucy-chan reprimanded me a lot telling me to call him Lucien.

At some point, Momoi-chan and I lead in front of Lucy-chan, "Wow, there's that many cliques at this school?" Momoi-chan explained to me what cliques were and where they hung out and etc.

When it was finally four o'clock in the afternoon, we made our way to the parking lot to rest near an old school bus. I asked Momoi-chan about the some of the cliques in fear that they would try bullying me, he nodded, "Yeah, though they're not bad anymore. My friend Jimmy, the one I told you about, he's taking control of every clique. You know, to bring order to them. He's only got one clique left, but he seems pretty confident to take control of it."

I frowned and pouted at his choice of words, "It sounds like your friend might go cuckoo with power." Momoi-chan laughed quietly while Lucy-chan smiled. "Maybe I should give him a good kick in the shin! It'll knock some sense into him!" I said to make Momoi-chan laugh, he looked sad for a brief moment.

"No, don't do that. He might be turned on by you. Jimmy is a... man whore..." He said looking a bit nervous.

"I'm not scared of him, wait... Are any of you in a clique?" I asked, pointing at the two boys.

"I-I'm not in a clique, but Lucien is." Momoi-chan said we looked over at Lucy-chan, "He's cousins with Derby, the leader of the Preppies."

"So you're part of the Preppies?" Lucy-chan nodded, I frown slightly. "So does that mean you know Tad Spencer and his father?" _Might as well cut to the chase since I know the Spencer's child attends this school. Dad wanted me to befriend him._

Lucy-chan nodded again, "Actually, yes, I do know the lad. A fine fellow at times; can't blame him for who he is. I'm sure you two have heard he gets abuse by his wretched father."

Momoi-chan and I nod and Momoi-chan speaks up, "Yeah, I've heard his father is the main reason why he's who he is. I don't understand why he tries to make his father proud, doesn't he hate him?"

"See it from his perspective. He's his father. Tad has a love and hate relationship with him. He wants to make him proud like a son should, and he also wants to hurt him like a hurt person should. It's tough at times, because you have no one to help you. No one to save you from your father…"

I tilt her head to the side, "You sound like you know how he feels."

Lucy-chan chuckled, "Perhaps...", Lucy-chan said quietly.

"Lucy-chan! Don't be sad!" I cried out as I hug Lucy-chan again, making him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Gah!" Lucy-chan groaned from the pain that is coming from his back now. _The impact of me jumping on him and forcing him on the ground probably hurt him more than helped…_He sat up and frowned slightly with irritation at me while I still hug him.

"Don't cry Lucy-chan! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" I plead with him. Whenever I see people cry, I want to cry too. It's worse that this is a person I adore.

"Lucien... you're crying..."Momoi-chan points out.

Lucy-chan's emerald eyes widen, realizing he's indeed crying. I watched as a few tears were rolling down his face. Lucy-chan's eyes narrow as he looks like he's remembering something. Suddenly, Lucy-chan pushed me off him, causing me to fall onto my tailbone as I looked at him perplexed by his irrational behavior. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm fine..." Lucy-chan said, wiping away his tears, "I'll see you two later. I'm going to the Harrington House..."

I watched his back drift further away from me. I got up from the ground and dusted myself off then I stood right next to Momoi-chan, "Lucy-chan don't go!"

"It's Lucien!" He hissed, making me flinch from his sudden change in tone. I stared in shock that he would raise his voice like that to me. _He was so kind a minute ago…_

Momoi-chan shouted at Lucy-chan, "W-Why do you do that Lucien!" His words cause Lucy-chan to stop, but he didn't turn around to look at him, "Why do you do things by yourself, and refuse help from anyone?"

Lucy-chan chuckled with a bit of sadness in his voice, "I'm alright Petey." He turned around and gave Momoi-chan a fake smile that both us could tell he was faking right off, "Don't worry about me."

"You're wrong Lucien. I-I can see it you're not. E-Even Mikki can see it right n-now." Momoi-chan stated.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, don't lie to us Lucy-chan!" Lucy-chan frowned from the name she called him.

Momoi-chan shook his head, unable to fathom Lucy-chan's actions. _I also wonder why Lucy-chan is acting this way…_

"Lucien..." Momoi-chan's eyes narrow, "Why do you h-hide your feelings? Why-" I lower my eyes as well as sigh and noticed Lucy-chan coming this way again. Momoi-chan was cut off by Lucy-chan when he was suddenly slammed against the broken down bus by him.

"Momoi-chan!" I was startled by him getting pinned to the bus by Lucy-chan.

Momoi-chan stared up at Lucy-chan who is glaring downwards at him, "What is up with you? Why, why, why! You keep pushing and pushing, almost making me about to crack!" Lucy-chan is practically yelling at him. His hold on Momoi-chan's shoulders tighten, "I bet you want that, huh? You want me to break-down right in front of you so you can enjoy my pain, huh Petey?"

Momoi-chan's eyes widen in shock, "What?! No! Why would you think that?!" He said with disbelief. Lucy-chan stared at him, I could see so many emotion running through him. Momoi-chan can't tell which one he's feeling.

"Because... everyone is like that..." Lucy-chan mumbled.

I put my hand on Lucy-chan's shoulder, "Lucien-chan... please let Momoi-chan go..." I said as my pupils widen, clearly upset by his actions. He turns to look at me. _What's he thinking about?_

He let Momoi-chan go and pulled away from us. His face was covered by his hair as he looked at the ground, covering his emerald eyes so we can't see his expression, "Sorry... I'm sorry..." He said as he walks away from them.

"Are you alright Momoi-chan?" Momoi-chan turns to look at me while my face is filled with concern. He smiles at his me. _Please keep smiling Momoi-chan, I think I would cry if you hadn't…_

"I-I'm fine Mikki. Sorry you had to see that." He said as I smiled, but it soon disappeared.

I looked over to the area Lucien had gone off to, "Is Lucien... really like that?"

Momoi-chan's eyes lower. _He's clearly upset. _ "I honestly don't know Mikki. He seems to hide his true feelings, it hard to tell who he really is, but one thing I do know..." He said. "Is that he's lonely..."

I suddenly started kicking the bus in front of me, "Stupid Lucy-chan! Stupid! Stupid!" I repeated my aggression with every kick. Momoi-chan just stared at me confused, "He should let people in so he wouldn't have to be lonely!"

He laughed softly, he couldn't help it, my outburst was both funny and cute to him, "Okay Mikki, you can stop – "

"No! Lucy-chan made me mad! Next time I see him I'll give him a good kick in the shin! Then maybe he'll finally listen to his friends, right?" Momoi-chan stared at me again. _I wonder why he's looking at me like that…_

He smiles, "You're right."

"Woah! Settle down there girl! What'd the bus do to you anyways?"

I stopped kicking the bus as we turned to see another boy walking towards us. He was in his uniform, and in his hand was a heart candy. _Oh, I forgot to give mine to Lucy-chan…_

Momoi-chan's face brightened up by the sight of his best friend, "Jimmy! There you are! What? Girls didn't give you any candy?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Jimmy laughed, and shook his head. "Nah, they're too busy giving it to Lucien and Alex." Jimmy said as Momoi-chan nodded. Jimmy looks at me and smirks, "So who's the chick?"

I smile, "I'm Mikki Kliesen. You must be Jimmy, Momoi-chan's roommate."

Jimmy raises an eyebrow and look at Petey confused. "Momoi-chan?" Jimmy asked. Momoi-chan laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"So, Momoi-chan who are you giving your heart to?" I asked as we made our way around the campus.

"A-Actually I'm giving it to no one..." he admitted, making Jimmy burst out laughing.

"I knew it! C'mon Petey admit it, you like someone. I won't be surprised if it was Alex." Jimmy called out to him.

I saw Momoi-chan frown, "Alex is like a sibling to me!" He said, sounding a little offended Jimmy would even think such a thing. "Besides you should like a certain you know who, because she already has a boyfriend." _She? _I tilt my head to the side._ Alex is a boy, right? Is Momoi-chan that kind of boy?_ I continue to follow the conversation.

Momoi-chan looked down to the ground to avoid Jimmy's gaze, "Look Jimmy, I know you like her, but she's taken." _Must be another girl…_

"I know she is, but she won't stay with for long since she has to choose between her friends and him." Jimmy said harshly. _Definitely another girl._

Momoi-chan frowned, "You need to let her go, she likes him, and n-not... you..." He said the last part quietly.

Jimmy looked hurt, but angrier. He was about ready to yell at Momoi-chan, until I spoke up, "Momoi-chan is right! I may not know this 'certain-you-know-who', but it sounds to me as if you refuse to let go even though it sounds clearly like she doesn't have any feelings for you." I said trying my best to smile at Momoi-chan.

"So, you're going to let her stay with him? You know me Petey, I'll never hurt her like he does. Heh, you know what?" Jimmy said, I watched as his confidence rises in him, "I'm going to tell her Petey. I'm going to tell her... I love her."

We both stared at Jimmy in shock. _Was he even listening?_

"Jimmy!" Momoi-chan yelled out as Jimmy ran away from him. "Wait!" He was about to go after Jimmy when I grabbed onto his sleeve to stop him, "Mikki?"

"Don't go after him, Jimmy-chan must learn it the hard way. It'll be his fault for his own pain Momoi-chan." I said and he nodded.

* * *

After having a strange conversation with Jimmy-chan, I knew I still had to move my things out of my house first and into the dorms. Momoi-chan helped me put some things closer to the door in order to move the next morning. He offered since he had nothing else to do. I asked him to stay the night since it was late when I checked the clock. _Already ten at night?_ When I had finished placing boxes with him at the front door, he had already wandered into my living room and played a few keys at the piano.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

"N-no", he stuttered, "I-I just like to listen to it."

I smiled and sat next to him at the piano. _Dad won't be here until the day after I leave…_ I pick up some music that I found that would surely match the current situation we were in. There was translations underneath every word to make sure he could understand what I was saying as he scooted closer to me to watch and read along.

"This one is called Greetings by J Rabbit. I like rabbits in general, so that's why it's a favorite of mine." I look over to him as he becomes mesmerized by the notes on the sheet music. He grabs them after he asks me. I allow him since I have this song memorized.

I start singing when he lays on the futon behind me.

* * *

(Piano intro)

_"오늘도 그대 내게 인사하죠"_

_ oneuldo geude nege insahajyo_

_(Today as well, you greet me)_

_" 날 보며 환한 미소 짓죠"_

_ nal bomyo hwanhan miso jitjyo_

_(You look at me and smile brightly)_

_ "종일 내맘은 온통 그대 생각 뿐이죠"_

_ jongil nemameun ontong geude senggak ppunijyo_

_(All day, my heart is filled with only thoughts of you)_

_ "이럴땐 어떡하죠"_

_ iroltten ottokhajyo_

_(What do I do then?)_

_ "나와 같은 꿈을 꾸나요"_

_ nawa gateun kkumeul kkunayo_

_(Are you dreaming the same dream as me?)_

_ "혹시 그대도 날 찾아 헤매나요"_

_ hoksi geudedo nal chaja hemenayo_

_(Are you wandering? Looking for me too?)_

_ "시간을 되돌릴 순 없겠죠"_

_ siganeul dwedollil sunopgetjyo_

_(I probably can't turn back time)_

_ "오늘도 그대 내게 인사하죠"_

_ oneuldo geude nege insahajyo_

_(Today as well, you greet me…)_

_ "조용히 그대 내게 인사하죠"_

_ joyonghi geude nege insahajyo_

_(You quietly greet me)_

_ "말 없이 그저 돌아서죠"_

_ marobsi geujo dorasojyo_

_(Without a word, you turn around)_

_ "종일 내맘은 온통 그대 생각 뿐이죠"_

_ jongil nemameun ontong geude senggak ppunijyo_

_(All day, my heart is filled with thoughts of you)_

_ "이럴땐 어떡하죠"_

_ iroltten ottokhajyo_

_(What do I do then?)_

_ "나와 같은 꿈을 꾸나요"_

_ nawa gateun kkumeul kkunayo_

_(Are you dreaming the same dream as me?)_

_ "혹시 그대도 날 찾아 헤매나요"_

_ hoksi geudedo nal chaja hemaenayo_

_(Are you wandering? Looking for me too?)_

_ "시간을 되돌릴 순 없겠죠"_

_ siganeul dwedollil sun opgetjyo_

_(I probably can't turn back time)_

_" 오늘도 그대 내게 인사하죠"_

_ oneuldo geude nege insahajyo_

_(Today as well, you greet me…)_

_" 멀리 그대가 보이죠"_

_molli geudega boijyo_

_(I can see you from far away…)_

_ "왜 그리 슬픈 눈을 보이나요"_

_ we geuri seulpeun nuneul boinayo_

_(Why do I see such sad eyes?) _

_"한참을 서성이다가 "_

_ hanchameul sosongidaga _

_(I linger for awhile and face you, who sees me)_

_ "날 보는 그댈 마주하죠"_

_ nal boneun geudel majuhajyo_

_(Are you dreaming?)_

_ "나와 같은 꿈을 꾸나요"_

_ nawa gateun kkumeul kkunayo_

_(the same dream as me?)_

_"혹시 그대도 나와 함께인가요"_

_ hoksi geudedo nawa hamkkeing-gayo_

_(Do you feel the same way as I do?)_

_"시간을 멈출 순 없겠죠"_

_ siganeul momchul sunopgetjyo_

_(I probably can't stop time)_

_ "그렇게 우리" _

_ geuroke uri _

_(Like this, we both…)_

_ "나와 같은 꿈을 꾸나요"_

_ nawa gateun kkumeul kkunayo_

_(Are you dreaming the same dream as me?)_

_" 혹시 그대도 날 찾아 헤매나요"_

_ hoksi geudedo nal chaja hemenayo_

_(Are you wandering? Looking for me too?_

_ "시간을 되돌릴 순 없겠죠"_

_ siganeul dwedollil sunopgetjyo_

_(I probably can't turn back time)_

_ "오늘도 그대 내게 인사하죠"_

_ oneuldo geude nege insahajyo_

_(Today as well, you greet me…)_

_ "오늘도 그대 내게 인사하죠"_

_ oneuldo geude nege insahajyo_

_(Today as well, you greet me…)_

(Piano concludes)

* * *

I look behind me to see Momoi-chan sleeping soundly with some of the sheet music scattered across the floor and a few on his chest. I chuckle to myself for a moment and grab a blanket from me room. It smells like waffle cone. Like an ice cream cone basically. He starts to toss and turn as I remove the papers from his futon and surroundings. I gently place the blanket on him as he begins to snore a bit. I grab a few more items from my room and place them on the ground beside him for myself.

"Good night, Momoi-chan. Thank you for greeting me today." I whisper as I place the heart I got from Kani-san on the pillow next to him. I give him a peck on his shoulder before I fall asleep on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: So, not sure if many of you know, but in Japan and some other countries, it is customary for girls to give candy to those they like or admire. Then on white day, boys return the favor. Not that Mikki expects anything from Petey, but I thought it would be cute if she gave him one since he's a person she's admiring now. Also, for my part of the story, I may drop the –chan since it gets repetitive. Just in case you were wondering, she kisses people she likes on the shoulder and sticks her tongue out when she's being silly or doesn't like you. The kiss on the upperarm or shoulder to her is like "wearing your heart on your sleeve". Basically, letting you know she cares about you. **

**Thank you by the way to PurebloodPrincess for allowing Mikki to take part in her story. Also to a random Guest who has left a review and all my 'favorite' people and followers. Please review, follow, or favorite as it is always much appreciated!~**


	3. Ch 2 :: Without Words

Chapter 2 :: Without Words

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. I rub my eyes and sit up, noticing Momoi-chan's sleeping face still relaxed as the morning sun radiates through the windows. I smile and get up to go to the bathroom to freshen up before I make breakfast and some gifts for him and Lucy-chan. I also want to save one for Okaa-san, but maybe I'll make hers later so it's still fresh…

After getting out of the bathroom, I go to the kitchen and put on an apron. _Mom used to put my apron on for me. _I smile as I remember her face and her hugs when I helped her cook.

* * *

"Do you want to help mommy bake a cake, Mikki?" She looked at me with her brown eyes.

"Mm!" I nodded my head with enthusiasm as I smiled up at my mother.

"Good girl, now turn around so I can put on your apron my little chef!" Mom spun me around like a ballerina and held me in her arms as she tried to tickle me, "What's so funny Mikki? What's so funny?"

* * *

_That was when I was six…_Ten years is a long time since I've thought about that time. I sigh as I take out some ingredients out of the pantry and cupboards. _Now, what should I make Lucy-kun and Momoi-chan? _I decided on changing the honorific of Lucien's name to –kun because he might like it more since I'm not referring to him as 'little.' _First off, I should start_ _by making Momoi-chan breakfast. Ah, I know what to make!_

* * *

The sun was glaring right onto Petey's face when he woke up to the smell of chocolate. He noticed that there was a blanket on him and a few more on the ground. _Did Mikki sleep on the floor?_ He felt a little bad making his new friend sleep on the floor of her new home, but he really wanted to know more about what smelled so delicious. He had even noticed that there was a heart candy next to him. _Is it Mikki's? _Petey walked over to the countertop that connected to a wall to separate the kitchen from the dining room, almost like a window at a drive-thru. Inside the kitchen, he could see Mikki putting away some dishes and cleaning up some leftover pots and pans that were probably drying off the night before. He yawned and that's when Mikki noticed he was there. Out of shock because she didn't expect him to be up, she squeaked, but it sounded more like a whine.

"Momoi-chan, why are you awake? You're ruining the surprise!" She pouted with her hands on her hips as she wore a cute apron that was pink and frilly all over.

Petey couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness, "Sorry, I was just curious to see what you were making." He looked over to the countertop behind her. When Mikki noticed, she shielded his vision with her hands.

"That's a no-no Momoi-chan, you can't spoil surprises?" He was a bit scared of the added plural.

"What exactly is the surprise?" Petey asked with concern as Mikki closed the window with a wooden-slatted divider between them. Petey tilted his head a bit confused. Shortly, he could tell Mikki moved the "surprise" over to a new location because she removed the divider.

"Please eat this for breakfast Momoi-chan!" She smiled happily handing him a professional looking cake.

"When did you go to the store?" He asked staring at what seemed to be tiramisu in front of him.

"Store?" She looked at him quizzically, "I made it." Mikki gave him puppy eyes to make him believe her.

He took a bite from the cake and felt it almost melt in his mouth. _This is really good._ "You-You made this Mikki?" He was surprised for a moment remembering what she had just told him.

She merely smiled to signify that she had indeed baked the cake for him. "It will give you energy since it's mocha in there too!" She said it so cute and matter-of-factly with her thumb and her pointer finger making a check mark with one hand. Petey blushed for a moment. _She's really cute. _He smiled again noticing that there was a wrapped package in the corner of her kitchen with Lucien's name on it. _Maybe she wanted to give this to Lucien?_ He looks to the box on the counter and the heart candy he kept in his hand behind his back.

"Mikki, I think you forgot this over by me last night." He presents the heart candy she gave him when he fell asleep.

She shakes her head and smiles, "I didn't forget Momoi-chan. That heart candy really is for you. I wanted to thank you and Lucien, so…" She trails off picking up another box that was hidden behind the divider she removed. "Let's go see Lucy-kun!"

He watches her pick up both boxes after she removes her apron. "W-wait Mikki. W-we don't even know where he went yesterday." He hesitates as the girl in front of him carries a large amount of small boxes into the living room. Around that time, he hears the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Mikki enthusiastically runs to the door nearly slipping on a rug on the way there. Petey chuckles under his breath as he can see Mikki opening the door looking slightly embarrassed.

* * *

A woman speaks to me, kind of like in a sophisticated way how Lucy-kun talks, "Pardon me, I heard from Dr. Crabblesnitch at Bullworth that my son was showing you around the campus yesterday." She bows her head, "I'm sorry, I should properly introduce myself. Salutations, I'm Katherina Wilkinsons." My eyes widen as Momoi-chan starts to choke on a piece of tiramisu he was trying to eat while I talked to the person at the door. I allow the woman to come in seeing as she is a member of Lucy-kun's family. Petey drinks a few gulps of water before the woman is within view of him. _She does look like Lucien. _

"Oh, you must be the boy who attended the tour with this young lady." Katherina said as she looked at Momoi and back to me.

He nods, but then starts to get nervous talking to Lucy-kun's mommy, "Wh-why did you go over he-here? Lucien headed to the Harrington House yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Katherina looks at Petey with distress when her cell phone rings. She has a very posh ringtone. "Yes? Hello?" She looks at us both. "He did what? The guest house? No, I did _not_ authorize him to access those areas…" She quickly hangs up and rushes to the door. "Sorry, I'm afraid I must be going, that son of mine is in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble?" Momoi-chan and I said in unison as we tilted our heads. "What's going on?"

She frowned and turned away from us, "…Apparently, my son had taken Alex and another boy over, but it looks like he did it without their consent." Ojou-san (Katherina) leaves without letting us speak through the front door. (I call her Ojou-san because she looks so noble!)

Momoi-chan sternly puts his eyes on me, "Mikki let's go! We have to go save them!"

I pulled on his sleeve as he was about to walk away, "Momoi-chan wait!"

"What? She'll leave us if we don't follow her." He said worriedly as the door closed.

I looked to the stack of surprise boxes and Momoi-chan knew what I was thinking. Within an instant, we started shoving many boxes in my bag and some sheet music. The sheet music was just in case dad found it, so I removed it from sight. Hurriedly, we rushed out the front door after Ojou-san and she opened the door to her car. The engine was already on.

"C-can we co-come with you?" Momoi-chan looked really worried as he noticed I was feeling scared for Lucy-kun too.

I held some of my surprise boxes in my hands, "I want to give these to Lucy-kun." I gave Lucy-kun's mother my puppy-pout.

She sighs and smiles at me, "Oh, all right, hurry now." She beckoned for us to follow her to her expensive looking car that was parked right outside my house. Momoi-chan patted me on the head as a reward for getting Lucy-kun's mom to allow us to accompany her.

* * *

When we finally reached Lucy-kun's house in Old Bullworth Vale, I noticed a flurry of servants came rushing to Ojou-san. They urged us to one of the guest houses located along the outer walls of the estate. I was really happy that we were going to see Lucy-kun, but why did I feel such a large painful feeling in my chest? _Lucy-kun, please be okay…_

As if Momoi-chan could tell I was getting anxious, he changed the topic. "Hey, when we find Lucien, maybe he and I could introduce you to Alex. " The servants began to tamper with the door as we could hear yelling and the sound of things being slammed around the room.

I hear a voice from beyond the door, "You're apologizing when you're about to get raped!" I shudder as I remember Jimmy-kun's voice. _Did he just say rape?_ I held on tightly to the bag I was holding with the surprise boxes in it.

* * *

"Take off your clothes now!" A boy said holding a gun to me wearing a mask.

I started crying, unable to put any thoughts into words.

"Rape her! Rape her!" His comrades cheered him on.

I felt every tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

"Actually, I haven't seen Alex since yesterday when h-he and Jimmy – ", He was cut off when the servants managed to swing open the door on Lucien and his friends. Lucien's shirt was slightly unbuttoned as well as his pants. Some of his friends were already down to their boxers. I covered my eyes behind Momoi-chan's back and put my hands up to cover his.

"RED ALERT! They're doing something naughty!" I said trembling behind him.

Ojou-san steps into the guest house and scolds the boys, "Leave! Otherwise all of you will be facing a lifetime in prison!"

All the boys leave while trying to get dressed again and Lucy-chan just hangs his head silently while his mother yells at him. "What were you thinking? Are you even listening to me Lucien?" He walks past his mother without saying a word. "You two", she watches as Momoi-chan and I feel Lucy-kun brush past us, "Please go check on him." Her voice sounded as if she had been inflicted with pain that only a mother could feel after witnessing her son storm off on her.

I notice Jimmy sitting up holding another student to his chest as they seem to be upset. _Another boy? What was Lucy-kun doing?_ I can only see the back of this person as Momoi-chan looks away from them.

"Why go after that bastard?!" Jimmy shouted as he looked at Katherina.

She looks at Momoi-chan and I again, "Because... he really needs someone right now…" Momoi-chan pulled on my hand as we left to go look for Lucy-kun.

* * *

"L-Lucy-kun where are you?" I called out as Momoi-chan and I stood in the center of a clearing to a garden.

"Lucien? Lucien!" Momoi-chan saw Lucy-kun run into his house. He ran after him first and I followed closely behind.

When we got upstairs in his house, he yelled at us as he sat on his bed in his room, "Go away! I know you're here to lecture me! Yeah, I know I am a monster! A horrible person to do such a thing! Save your breaths! Say you're done with me instead of making me think someone actually cared!"

To his surprise, Momoi-chan suddenly hugged him. He told Lucy-kun, he does care. _We both do._ For the first time, Lucien started to cry and finally accepts his hug. I get close enough to him and take a tissue out from my shoulder bag. Lucy-kun didn't even bother to look up at me, so I started to wipe his tears away as Momoi-chan continued to pat his back and comfort him. The sight of seeing Lucien in a state of chaos earlier is gone from my mind, all I care about is making him smile again. I like seeing him happy even if it was just once. I would much rather have him yell at me for calling him Lucy-chan again than to watch him silently wrap himself in pain. I, too, ended up hugging Lucy-kun, but I couldn't help but feel my tears flow out of me again with every warm drop I felt from him hit my shoulder.

* * *

When Lucy-kun got tired of us trying to comfort him, he fell asleep and locked his door. I don't know whether it was empathy or anything, but I could tell Lucy-kun was upset over someone he liked. At the same time, I was also a little distressed that he looked so gloomy. Momoi-chan and I waited downstairs for Lucy-kun since his mom had already arranged for us to stay over and watch him. I thought I was going to be more excited than this, but this wasn't exactly the ideal circumstances I was thinking of when I dreamt about something like this happening…

"Mikki, why don't you play something?" Momoi-chan asked me when he saw that I was curled up into a ball on the ground making circles with my index finger on the rug I was laying on.

I pouted, "Why is my dream turning out to be a nightmare?" I sat up and my hair was all fuzzy since I cried for awhile earlier.

Momoi-chan laughed at me, "I-I heard you singing for a little while last night, you sounded really good."

I watched him awkwardly look away from me. He made me smile and I brushed my hair back down, "Okay, what song?"

"How about this one?" He pointed to 'Without Words' sung by Park Shin Hye. It was one of many songs I had stuffed into my bag before I was about to leave to move into the dorm. Strangely, I read over the lyrics and noticed _this could be what Lucy-kun feels…_

* * *

(Piano Interlude)

"하지말걸 그랬어 모른척 해버릴걸"

_Hajimal geol geuraesseo moreuncheok haebeorilgeol_

(I shouldn't have done that,)

"안보이는 것처럼 볼수없는 것처럼 널 아예 보지말 걸 그랬나봐"

_Anboineun geotcheoreom bolsueobneun geotcheoreom neol aye bojimalgeol geuraetnabwa_

(I should have pretended not to know like I didn't see it. Ah yes, like I couldn't see it)

" 도망칠 걸 그랬어 못들은척 그럴걸"

_Domangchil geol geuraesseo motdeuleuncheok geureolgeol_

(I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place)

"듣지도 못하는 척"

_Deutjido motaneun cheok_

(I should have run away)

"들을 수 없는 것처럼"

_Deuleul su eopneun geotcheoreom _

(I should have pretended I wasn't listening like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear it)

"아예 네 사랑 듣지 않을걸"

_Aye nae sarang deutji aneulgeol _

(Ah yes, I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place)

"말도 없이 사랑을 알게 하고"

_Maldo eobsi sarangeul alge hago_

(Without a word, you made me know what love is)

" 말도 없이 사랑을 내게 주고"

_Maldo eobsi sarangeul naege jugo _

(Without a word, you gave me your love)

"숨결 하나조차 널 담게 해놓고"

_Sumgyeol hanajocha neol damge haenotgo_

(Made me fill myself with your every breath)

"이렇게 도망가니까"

_Ireoke domangganigga_

(Then you ran away)

" 말도 없이 사랑이 나를 떠나"

_Maldo eobsi sarangi nareul tteona_

(Without a word, the love leaves me)

"말도 없이 사랑이 나를 버려"

_Maldo eobsi sarangi nareul beoryeo_

(Without a word, love abandons me)

"무슨말을 할지 다문 입이"

_Museunmaleul halji damun ibi_

(Wondering what to say next)

"혼자서 놀란것 같아"

_Honjaseo nollangeot gata_

(My lips were surprised)

" 말도 없이 와서"

_Maldo eobsi waseo_

(It came without a word)

"왜 이렇게 아픈지 왜 자꾸만 아픈지"

_Wae ireoke apeunji wae jagguman apeunji_

(Why does it hurt so much?)

"널 볼수 없다는건"

_Neol bolsu eobdaneungeon_

(Why does it hurt continuously?)

"네가 없다는거 말고"

_Nega eopdaneungeo malgo_

(Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore, and that you're not here anymore)

"모두 예전과 똑같은건데"

_Modu yejeongwa ddokgateungeonde _

(Otherwise, it'll be just the same like before)

"말도 없이 사랑을 알게 하고"

_Maldo eobsi sarangeul alge hago_

(Without a word, you made me know what love is)

"말도 없이 사랑을 내게 주고"

_Maldo eobsi sarangeul naege jugo_

(Without a word, you gave me your love)

"숨결 하나조차 널 닮게 해놓고"

_Sumgyeol hanajocha neol damge haenotgo_

(Made me fill myself with your every breath)

" 이렇게 도망가니까"

_Ireoke domangganigga_

(Then you ran away)

"말도 없이 사랑이 나를 떠나"

_Maldo eobsi sarangi nareul tteona_

(Without a word, love leaves me)

"말도 없이 사랑이 나를 버려"

_Maldo eobsi sarangi nareul beoryeo_

(Without a word, love abandons me)

"무슨말을 할지 다문 입이"

_Museunmaleul halji damun ibi_

(Wondering what to say next)

"혼자서 놀란것 같아"

_Honjaseo nollangeot gata_

(My lips were surprised)

"말도 없이 눈물이 흘러내려"

_Maldo eobsi nunmuli heulleonaeryeo_

(Without a word, tears start falling down)

"말도 없이 가슴이 무너져가"

_Maldo eobsi gaseumi muneojyeoga_

(Without a word, my heart is broken)

"말도 없는 사랑을 기다리고"

_Maldo eobneun sarangeul gidarigo_

(Without a word, I waited for love)

"말도 없는 사랑을 아파하고"

_Maldo eobneun sarangeul apahago_

(Without a word, love hurts me)

"넋이 나가버려 바보가 되버려 하늘만 보고 우니까"

_Neoksi nagabeoryeo baboga doebeoryeo haneulman bogo unigga_

(I've become transparent, I've become a fool and I cry just by looking at the sky)

"말도없이 이별이 나를찾아"

_Maldo eobsi ibyeoli nareulchaja_

(Without a word, separation finds me)

"말도없이 이별이 내게와서"

_Maldo eobsi ibyeoli naegewaseo_

(Without a word, the end comes to me)

" 준비도 못하고 널 보내야하는 내맘이 놀란것 같아"

_Junbido mothago neol bonaeyahaneun naemami nollangeot gata_

(It took my heart by surprise to send you away unexpectedly)

"말도없이 와서"

_Maldo eobsi waseo_

(It came without words)

" 말도 없이 왔다가"

_Maldo eobsi watdaga_

(Without words, love appears)

"말도 없이 떠나는"

_Maldo eobsi ddeonaneun_

(Without words, love vanishes)

"지나간 열병처럼 잠시 아프면 되나봐"

_Jinagan yeolbyeongcheoreom jamsi apeumyeon doenabwa_

(Like a fever I've had, maybe all I have to do is hurt for a while)

"작은 흉터만 남게되니까"

_Jageun hyungteoman namgedoenigga_

(Because in the end, the only thing that remains are scars…)

(Piano Concludes)

* * *

I could hear this song all the way from my room. I understood every word because of all my overseas modeling jobs had mainly been in South Korea. _I never heard anyone sing more beautifully._ I felt captivated by the piano as well and headed down the stairs to see Mikki playing and singing while Petey watched. Petey could feel my presence, but Mikki was so immersed into her music that she didn't know I had been watching. Slowly, I walk over to them. Petey stays silent as the song ends.

"Lucy-kun!" Mikki turned around to face me. She didn't jump out of her seat like I was expecting her to, instead, she held out a small pink box with white lace.

"It's Lucien." I said flatly due to losing energy from earlier. I held the box she gave me. There was a heart shaped card on it. I read it silently, _"Dear Lucy-chan, no Lucy-kun! How about this once, I'll say Lucien. Lucien, I hope you find love on Valentine's day!~" _Underneath the message was a small cartoon doodle Mikki must have drawn of herself with heart eyes and an image of myself. I couldn't help but let out a small breath of laughter. _"Please know that the contents in the box were placed with love and care from your friends, Momoi-chan and Mikki!" _I carefully unfolded the box to not make a mess inside the space we were occupying. Inside that surprise box was a heart shaped chocolate cake with peppermint sprinkles and some heart candies that alternated between Mikki's name and Peter's. I looked at Peter with a raised brow. He gave me the same look back when he opened his surprise box from Mikki containing the similar cake, but with mine and Mikki's name alternating. I was just about to yell at her for not getting permission to put Lucy-chan all over Peter's cake when she took a fork and fed me as I opened my mouth. _The cake is actually quite good…_ For once in my life, I felt safe, secure, at peace. I smiled as I watched Mikki feed Peter more cake in increasingly larger quantities. _She certainly is an interesting one…_

* * *

Momoi-chan and I spent the rest of the day and night with Lucy-kun. We had our share of laughs from me doing silly things. One of the things that really stood out to me was when Momoi-chan fed me some of his last bits of chocolate cake and pulled the spoon upwards from my mouth causing the whipped frosting on the spoon to smother my nose. I pouted at him and he just laughed with Lucy-kun. For whatever reason, Lucy-kun placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up to his. I was really scared that he was going to do something mean, but instead he licked part of the excess frosting off me, near my cheek. I started to blush. Momoi-chan looked relieved as it seemed like this time the victim wasn't him. I pouted again and stuck my tongue out as I looked away from Lucy-kun. _Lucy-kun, you big meanie…_He just laughed at my expression and I saw Momoi-chan smile with him. _I'm really glad they're happy again…But, I can't help but wonder what was going on with him and the two boys from earlier…_

"Mikki…" Momoi-chan started to say after his laughter died down, "Why did you start crying earlier?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head, confused by his concern, "When?"

He sighed as if I was like a certain someone he knew, "You cried when you were hiding behind me when Lucien's mom opened the door." I saw Lucien slightly blush looking away. He must remember that he was partially undressed.

"That's not really important." I smiled nervously to hide my true thoughts.

Momoi-chan put his hand on my shoulder, "Mikki, we're friends like you said, right? If we're trying to show that we can be good friends to Lucien, we have to be honest."

I started feeling my cheeks get hot when my tears started up again. I gulped as I started to explain, "I was scared. I saw the two boys in the room and one of them was crying –", Lucy-kun interjected.

"Two boys?" He looked at Momoi-chan with an eyebrow raised at him, "Did you not tell her?"

"Lucy-chan, I never knew you were gay!" I said letting the –chan slip out. _I could have sworn in every magazine he was pictured in, it said he was straight. Maybe bi?_

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?!" He shot back, clearly agitated with me for saying his name like that.

"We-well, I th-thought we were gonna w-wait until Alex told her…" Momoi-chan nervously spoke as Lucy-kun's eyes narrowed at him. Lucy-kun got up and walked towards the windows with his arm placed against it with his forehead pressing down on it as well.

Lucy-kun shook his head, "One of those people you saw in the room was a girl, her name is Alex Emerison."

Momoi-chan got up and yelled, "LUCIEN! We were supposed to keep it a secret!"

Unable to find words, I just sat there on the floor and the tears strolled down my cheek. _It's just like before…_Momoi-chan noticed that I was feeling upset by the news and he hugged me. "It's okay Mikki, you're okay."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't stop. I started trembling. In my heart, there was a fresh wound that had just healed only to be opened again. I tried my best to smile, "I was raped when I was at my other school."

Momoi-chan's grip loosened slightly as he and Lucy-kun turned to look at me. I was still crying even though I was smiling. _I promised myself I wouldn't think badly of someone even though something like that has happened._ My lips start quivering as I bit down upon them.

"I-I'm sorry Mikki, I didn't…I-I didn't know." Momoi-chan hugged me even tighter this time. My eyes were shut firmly, but I could feel another person hugging me. _Lucy-kun?_

"I promise you, I won't do that to you. Not you or Peter." He said calmly as he held me in his arms when Momoi-chan released me.

I sighed in relief, but I continued to have my tears fall. _I haven't cried this much since the incident…Why am I crying so much?_ I started to wipe my tears on my sleeves, but Lucy-kun held my hand in his as he started to wipe them away with his fingers. _They're cold…_ I opened my eyes to see Momoi-chan smiling at me.

"Well, I guess since it's not a secret anymore, yeah, Alex is a girl, she's a really good friend." When he said this, Lucy-kun tightly gripped my waist.

"To you." He said coldly with a hoarse voice.

I looked at him and tried to speak, "Lucy-kun, you can't mean that."

Momoi-chan went silent for a moment and then told me more, "She _was_ an old friend of Lucien's, but since she started dating Gary, she hasn't really been paying attention to him."

_So…he's jelling…Jealous Lucy-chan, how cute! _I thought about what Momoi-chan said as I turned around and poked Lucy-kun's cheek with my thumb.

"S-stop it." He said while tinting a slight pink/peach color. I smiled and faced Momoi-chan again. _He looks so cute!_

"Well, there's a lot more to it than that…" He continued his story as I felt Lucy-kun starting to breathe heavily on the nape of my neck. He fell backwards with a loud thud and Momoi-chan and I looked at him lying on the floor blissfully in a tranquil slumber.

"Is-Is he dead?" I kept poking Lucy-kun's leg with the tips of all my fingers on one hand.

"No-no, don't do that Mikki." Momoi-chan grabbed my hand. "He fell asleep, it might be better to let him sleep like that for now, he's had a rough day.

I nod, "But what now?" I see Momoi-chan grab some pillows and blankets from the servant who had walked in, but set them on the floor before Lucy-kun had passed out.

He smiled, "Let's have another sleepover?"

My eyes widened with delight, but I refrained from squealing since Lucy-kun was already knocked out. That night, I slept in between Momoi-chan and Lucy-kun. Momoi-chan and I held hands as Lucy-kun wrapped his arms around me like a pillow. _I know I'm short, but am I really the size of a body pillow? _I didn't mind, actually, I really liked this because it was Lucy-kun hugging me. At the end of the day, I fell asleep with them, my nightmare turned into a dream again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry PurebloodPrincess09 if this isn't very good for Lucien's part XDDD I can't think like Lucien, I'm stuck on cute things and Mikki :P I updated just like you guys wanted :D I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is a lead into the next chapter of My Roommate Is A Sociopath. Thank you random guest for your compliment! (If only my teachers would say that :P) You'll have to read that when it comes out to find out what happened to Jimmy and Alex! Please review, follow, and favorite, as they are always much appreciated!**


	4. Ch 3 :: If you love me

Chapter 3 :: If you love me

* * *

"_Lucien, you feeble minded fool of a son of mine! You've become weak again!"_ I heard father's voice as I stood in a clouded room.

"_No…no father I –", _I voiced as a spotlight was shown on me.

"_Then who are these people you've allowed into MY home?" _The voice of my father bellowed out from the darkness containing me. Oddly, I could smell maple syrup in the distance.

"_NO! YOU MUST OBEY ME!" _Father said as he sounded like he was being dragged away.

"_Lucy…Lucy-kun?" _I heard Mikki's voice as the darkness started to clear up.

"_Mikki, maybe he doesn't want to wake up yet." _Peter could be heard as well as everything became engulfed in light.

I started to feel the bright light shine through me almost blinding me. I opened my eyes to see a set of large light brown eyes looking back at me. _Mikki? _ I merely thought out her name unable to say anything as she stared back at me with a warm smile.

"Hey, Momoi-chan, Lucy-kun's awake!" She sat up calling to Petey. I shut my eyes for a moment and placed my arm over my eyes to shield the overwhelming amount of light in the music room I had fallen asleep in prior to this moment with Mikki and Petey.

"Oh, Mikki, where's the pancakes?" I could hear Petey ask as he searched the surrounding area. _Why would there be pancakes in this room?_

"Oh, Lucy-chan ate it!" She exclaimed happily.

I shot up and looked at her with almost a glare, "How could I have eaten it in my sleep? It's Lucien by the way."

"Well…" She pauses for a moment looking over to Petey suspiciously and ignoring my correction. She then placed her eyes on mine with a sort of pout that animals have when they've known they've done wrong, "When Lucy-chan was asleep, I heard the rumbly in your tumbly so I pushed the pancake into your mouth!"

My right eye started to twitch. _This girl…_ I slid my left palm on my face to show how unbelievable she was when I felt crumbs across my mouth.

"I put maple syrup on them and you just ate the blueberry pancakes right up!" She said tapping the tips of her index fingers together on both hands and watching my motions as well.

_Well, that explains the maple syrup…_I took a nearby napkin and wiped my mouth, "I guess this means we've already had breakfast then."

"No, no, Lucy-kun, you didn't finish all of it." She pulls off a plate from the Piano stool and hands it to me. I can clearly see a rabbit face with two mint leaves for the ears, blueberries for the eyes and a sliced piece of banana for the tail.

I smile again, "Did you make this?"

A servant barges into the room, "I apologize, young master Lucien, but the young miss here insisted on making these 'creations' for you and we didn't have much choice but to allow her to use the kitchen facilities."

I wave him away, "This fine gentleman and lady are my friends. Do treat them kindly. Otherwise there will be consequences." I glare at him as he hurriedly leaves. Petey and Mikki watch him go with a hint of remorse. "Don't worry about him; he's used to this side of me already." I watch as their gazes return to me.

Mikki has a soft expression, "Um, Lucy-kun, I have to go soon, I never got done moving my things and my dad is coming home today so…"

"I'll help you." I said causing her to get a bit startled by my frank reply.

"Oh, oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that." She scratches the back of her ear and looks away, "You and Petey have done so much for me already."

"After yesterday, I think we need to move around." Petey said as he sat on his knees next to Mikki.

"Um, okay, but I'm just going to warn you, a lot of my things are closer…" She says causing Petey and I to raise an eyebrow to her. "Ah, it's nothing to worry about! Just a few feet closer."

I folded my arms, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes waver for a moment and she holds onto my upper arm closest to her and gives it a small kiss then she proceeds to stick her tongue out at me, "You'll see when we get there." I watch her get up and her smile vanishes right before she turns away.

_What. The. Bloody hell. Was. That?_

* * *

I started to go vacant in my eyes as I remember the text message I received from my dad this morning, "You stupid girl, why leave your things near the door when I wanted you gone yesterday." I scrolled down the message to read the rest. "Stay out of MY house if you want to leave so badly." I could tell dad's tone was harsh and he must've had a rough day at work. I'd say he was also drunk, but he's normally like this when sober. I could feel Lucy-chan's eyes on me as the limo pulled up to my house which wasn't exactly in the best of conditions…

"Damn kid." I heard dad curse under his voice as he placed yet another box into the front lawn.

When he was out of view, I looked at the boxes and I couldn't bring myself to look at Momoi-chan and Lucy-kun's faces, "Um, so like I said, just a few feet closer…"

* * *

I watched Mikki's back facing us, her shoulders slightly slumped as her dad slammed the door. Some of the boxes were carelessly tossed out causing the contents to spill out of them, others were squashed and had knives sticking into them.

Mikki took hold of one of the boxes on her front lawn looking for something, "Oh no…" Lucien and I rushed over to her, whatever she saw mustn't be good…

In her hands, I saw a small brown rabbit rag doll. It looked quite old, maybe 16 years to be exact. She held it close to her chest as we could hear the small bells on it ring as she clutched it tightly. The stuffing was already pouring out, the kind of stuffing used not on stuffed animals, but more like the sand you find in a therapeutic bag.

"Mikki, we can try to find another one." I said even though I knew that wherever she must have bought this, the place didn't exist anymore.

She shook her head and smiled, "No, there isn't any way you can get one of these anywhere." She placed the doll back into the shredded box as the grains continually were swept up by the wind. "My Usacha-chan was a gift from my mother when I was born. She made it herself."

"Usacha?" Lucien said kneeling beside her to look into the box at the quickly deflating hand-sized doll. _Well, for him, it fit in his palm._

"Usacha…A brown rabbit doll. My mom told me that whenever I was scared, to hold Usacha-chan, that he would make all the scary things go away...He's my lucky charm."

I placed my hand on Mikki's shoulder as I saw her starting to cry, "Mikki, is there anything we can do?"

She tensed up, but smiled back at me as I saw her tears fall again, "Nuh-uh! It'll be okay. I'll be okay. Thanks to Usacha-chan, I have you and Lucy-kun!" Even though she seemed so happy, a part of her now seemed lost. She then had a dire expression on her face, "Let's hurry and leave, we shouldn't be here…"

"This is your home; you do have a right to be here." Lucien said, but I could tell there was a small bit of reluctance in his voice.

She shook her head and picked up a box, "Let's just go to school, I can't miss my first day of classes!" She wiped her own tears away and held that smile, "I need to get these boxes into my new home anyway."

I couldn't help but smile with her at her instant uplifted resilience. _She's very strong for a girl._

As I helped Mikki with a box, Lucien started pounding on the front door to her house.

"Lucy-chan! Stop that!" Mikki yelled at his back as he furiously pounded his fist on the door.

He didn't respond to her.

"Lucien! What are you – ", the door opened to reveal Mikki's father. He was probably in his early to mid forties and was German with Japanese heritage. The man was clearly drunk.

"Get off my property dummkopfe!" Mikki's father cursed at Lucien in German. _I think he called him an idiot…_Then, he started to stab in the air in front of him an Lucien with a broken bottle.

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that for! How heartless could you be to not see that meant so much to your daughter!" The 'that' he was referring to was still dropping grains in the box Mikki and I held up.

Mikki let go of the box, "Lucy-chan don't provoke him!" She rushed over in front of Lucien to speak to her father. "Dad, I'm sorry, we were just leaving. I just came to pick up the rest of my –" Her sentence was cut short.

Her dad had slashed at her neckline drawing blood from her. He looked at her and angrily yelled at her as she clutched the cut, "YOU! YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, PIECE OF SHIT!" He pushed her onto the ground, "I thought I told you to stay out of here! You're nothing to me! All you've done here was be a waste of space!" Some of the words he said were slurred, but he managed to get them out.

Lucien was starting to get restless with his fury. He looked at me trying to help Mikki off the ground with his fists clenched and trembling. I held some tissue I was holding onto after breakfast and pressed it to Mikki's cut. "Lucien, we have to deal with him later, Mikki's losing a lot of blood." I peered into Mikki's face which seemed shocked. She must have endured some trauma because I had to remove her hand which repeatedly returned to the area of infliction.

Lucien grabbed her dad's collar and slammed him against the front door and he dropped the bottle. Her dad slumped onto the floor in front of the door staring at Lucien as he released him and walked over to us carrying Mikki in his arms. _And I thought abusive fathers couldn't get any worse…_

* * *

After awhile of waiting in Nurse McRae's office, we finally got to go in and see how Mikki was doing. Lucien and I sat in silence for the time when she was still shaking and getting cold from the blood loss in the waiting room inside the infirmary at the school.

"Mr. Wilkinsons and Mr. Kowalski, the patient has requested you two come see her now." Nurse McRae said as she frowned at us. She's a gray-haired old lady probably in her 60's or 70's. She doesn't smile very often, and I hear she dislikes kids. _No wonder why she isn't friendly…_I've only ever had to see her once and that was when Gary kneed me in the groin. I think that was around the time I met Alex and Jimmy.

"Are you coming Peter?" Lucien said as he watched me in my trance of thoughts. "This isn't the time to reminisce."

I nodded and followed him into the health room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, I saw Mikki staring blankly out the window blinds as the sun streaked across them and shone light upon her face. She smiled and partially turned to Peter and I.

"Why do you two look so serious?" As usual, she seemed unfazed by her current state.

Petey ran over to hug her, "We thought we wouldn't be able to see you again!"

Mikki softly chuckled, "I'm not going to die just by a little cut!"

"Little is quite the understatement…" I said as I walked over to her and Petey from the doorway and held her for a moment.

"_Lucien! What are you doing?" _Father's voice resonated in my mind when I suddenly let go of her.

She stares at me for a moment and blushes as she smiles, "Thank you."

I turn away from her, "Shouldn't you be resting instead of walking around the room?"

I see her grab Petey's arm and kiss it the same way as she had with me earlier, "I wanted to thank you both. Besides, like I said, it's nothing, I'll be able to go to class later today, granted I will miss the morning lessons."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Finally, someone who cares. Wait a moment, nope, it was just my imagination."

She and Peter tilt their heads a bit confused, I start to tint red before Mikki comes up to me again, "Lucy-kun, I'm really happy you came to see me." She rested her forehead on the arm she took hold of.

I look away from Petey since he noticed my sudden change in color, "I didn't do it for you, Petey said he wanted to see you."

They both look at me again, but Petey starts to speak first, "No…You said you wanted to see Mi –", I raised my hand to stop him.

"I said I wanted to see what Mikki's cut looked like. You know, to check how bad it was. Clearly she's alright, I'm leaving." I said as I was about to leave.

Petey stepped in my path, "Wha-what about her things in the limo, we never got to help her unpack and the driver is still out there waiting."

I exhaled and clicked my tongue, "Fine, let's get those things and leave, I have things to do."

* * *

The three of us together started to unload Mikki's things into the girls' dorm, but the majority of the girls there kept giving Mikki death glares since I'm assuming it was because I was helping her.

I had to defend her, "Sorry everyone, I am hanging with these guys. They're 'my' friends."

Some of the girls started to whimper, "But Lucien, who did you give your heart candy to on Valentine's Day?"

I watched Mikki and Petey carrying a box together, "I split it."

"Split? With who?" A redheaded girl said as her tone became sternly of disapproval.

* * *

Momoi-chan and I looked at the crowd of girls around Lucy-chan and I wishpered, "Looks like he's got quite the fan base here."

"Sure does." Momoi-chan said.

When we got up the stairs to my room to set the last box down, I realized that I didn't have a roommate. _Aww, now this is no fun…_ I pouted and faced Momoi-chan, "Can you be my roommate?"

He shook his head a lot, "M-Mikki, I don-don't think I can. Girls live here and boys live across from them. I'll still be close by. Lucien is just around the corner if you need him too."

I pouted even more, "But Momoi-chan, what if I can't sleep?"

He started to open the box we were carrying, "Just call me on your phone, Jimmy and I will come save you."

"Jimmy-kun?" I remembered yesterday when I saw him with the girl who Petey told me about. "Is everything okay?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Jimmy is fine, but Alex is, well she's…" He lowered his voice, "I haven't heard back from Alex even though I texted her. I want to see if she's okay, so I'll be heading over to see her later. Maybe you can come with me to visit."

"Visit? But I thought…" I recalled what happened earlier when a lady who introduced herself to me as Mrs. Peabody. She seemed just as old as Nurse McRae, if not a bit younger since her hair was still fairly dark, she had glasses on and her hair was in a granny bun and she wore an old-fashioned white blouse with a brown long skirt that went almost to her ankles. _I think I'll call her Mame-san like peas._ She strictly told me that no boys were allowed in the dorm, but when Lucy-kun talked to her, it was as if the rules didn't apply to him. Speaking of Lucy-kun, I don't know much about him…

Then, in the doorway after Momoi-chan and I had done most of my unpacking, he showed up, "Sorry, I was a little busy talking to some people downstairs." He rubbed the back of his head.

Momoi-chan and I stopped unpacking for a moment and Lucy-kun kneeled down next to me to grab more things out of the box. "Oh, it's alright Lucy-chan we're almost done here." I said fanning my hand to him.

He gripped my hand and pulled me closer to him, "No, allow me to do this. It'll be quicker."

I flushed pink, "O…okay…"

He started laughing a little bit as I watched Petey smiling at me, "Just let him, it'll be good for all of us to spend some more time together." He placed my snow globe of a family of rabbits on my dresser, "So Lucien, feel free not to answer, but what exactly happened yesterday?"

Lucy-chan drops something in the box and picks it up again, "Alex and I aren't friends anymore."

I frowned, "Why? Momoi-chan told me that you were good friends…"

He started shaking his head while it was hung over the box, "Well, it all started with my dad. He was supposed to marry Alex's mother, Alarissa Nikolai. They were childhood friends. He fell in love with her after some time because they were so close. Much like how I loved Alex. He loved her more than he loved my mother and I combined. However, she had fallen for Alex's father, Brandon Emerison. He couldn't love us. He said his love only belong to one person, his one true love, her mother. Even after she died, he still loved her." Lucy-kun recited this as if he had constantly repeated it to himself. My heart panged at his saddened expression.

"I never told her this until yesterday, but my father abused me. He abused me when I was a child. Sure, you'd think he did it, because he is a monster. In truth, he did it to make me stronger. Make me aware that this world is a cruel place. One day, she came along, and the abusing got worse. He didn't want me around her since she looked just like her mother. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He didn't want me to be like him. Despite my pain, she always had a way to brighten it all. Bringing light to the darkness of my heart..."

I started feeling tears well up. _Lucien, are you still in love with her?_

He straightened up and relaxed his muscles, "Yesterday, I told her everything. However I did something unforgivable. I tried to hurt her. To make her feel what she had done to me, to make her feel what her mother had done to my father…When I was eleven, my father died, leaving my mother and I by ourselves."

Momoi-chan got up and scooted over to Lucy-chan's side as I gripped their hands, "Mikki, you're our new friend, Lucien hasn't even shared this with me before, but he trusted us both. We need to keep our promise. To stay friends."

I smiled and cried as I hugged the both of them in my arms as they looked at each other. _I won't let you go. No matter what happens, even when the sky is falling down. I promise you both, that I'll never let you go…_

* * *

That afternoon, Momoi-chan and Lucy-kun left for their last class of the day and I decided to play on my keyboard that was luckily not damaged in dad's fit of rage.

(If You Love Me By J. Rabbit (Acoustic Version))

" 너를 위해 돌아본 시간들"

_neoreul wihae dorabon sigandeul_

(For you to look around at the times)

"오늘을 위해 달려온 시간들"

_eoneureul wihae dallyo-on sigandeul_

(I rushed to you those times)

"항상 내곁에 있어준 니가 참 고마워"

_hangsang negyeote isseojun niga cham gomaweo_

(Thank you for having stayed with me always)

" 어떻게 해야할지 몰라서"

_eotteoke heyahalji mollaseo_

(I did not know what to do)

"솔직한 표현이 서툴러서"

_soljikhan pyohyeoni seotulleoseo_

(I did not see a frank expression)

" 사랑해 이 한마디 말도 말하지 못했던 내가"

_saranghae i hanmadi maldo malhaji mothaetdeon naega_

(I never said a word of, "I love you")

" 오랬동안 꿈꿔왔던"

_oraetdongan kkumkkweowatdeon_

(So long, I dreamed of)

"너를 향한 그 사랑을 약속할께"

_neoreul hyanghan geu sarangeul yaksokhalkke_

(The promise you made to love me)

" 대답해줄래 너도 나와 같다면"

_daedaphaejullae neodo nawa gatdamyeon_

(If you like me, will you answer?)

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

"널 사랑해 영원히 우리 함께해"

_neol saranghae yeongweonhi uri hamkkehae_

(Since I love you, we'll be together forever)

" 나를 위해 기달려준 시간들"

_nareul wihe gidallyeojun sigandeul_

(For me, you waited all those times)

"이젠 너를 위해 기다린 시간들"

_ijen neoreul wihae gidarin sigandeul_

(I waited for you every time)

"항상 내곁에 있어준 니가 참 그리워"

_hangsang naegyeote isseojun niga cham geuriwo_

(We had never gotten together, so you)

"널위한게 무엇인지 몰라서"

_neolwihan-ge mueosinji mollaseo_

(Didn't know what the right thing was to do)

"내욕심에 널 일을것 같아서"

_nae yoksime neol ireulgeot gataseo_

(I thought I was being greedy)

"사랑해 이 한마디 말도 말하지 못했던 내가"

_saranghae i hanmadi maldo mar-haji meothaetdeon naega_

(Since I never said a word of, "I love you")

" 오랬동안 꿈꿔왔던"

_oraetdongan kkumkkweowatdeon_

(So long, I dreamt of)

"너를 향한 내 사랑을 약속할께"

_neoreul hyanghan nae sarangeul yaksokhalkke_

(Myself promising my love for you)

"대답해줄래 너도 나와 같다면"

_dedaphaejullae neodo nawa gatdamyeon_

(If you like me, will you answer?)

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~"

"또 시간이 흐르고 마지막 남은 용기로"

_tto sigani heureugo majimang-nameun yonggiro_

(And as time passes, the last remaining vessel)

" 약속해 영원히 나만을 사랑해"

_yaksokhae yeongweonhi namaneul saranghae_

(I will love only you, I promise you forever)

"나와 같다며"

nawa gatdamyeo

(I repeated the lines)

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

"If you love me say 라랄라랄라 라랄라랄라 우우 어어"

_If you love me say larallaralla larallaralla uu o o_

(If you love me say, "Lalala~ Lalala~ Oh oooh~")

"널 사랑해 영원히 우리 함께해"

_neol saranghae yeongweonhi uri hamkkehae_

(If I love you, we'll be together forever.)

"널 사랑해 영원히 우리 함께해"

_neol saranghae yeongweonhi uri hamkkehae_

(If I love you, we'll be together forever.)

"사랑해 영원히 우리 함께해"

saranghae yeongweonhi uri hamkkehae

("I love you", and we're together forever.)

[Song concludes]

I look out my window and notice that people are headed to the main building. _I should probably head over too…_

* * *

I sit in Photography class with someone who looks rather familiar. _Is it…It can't be…_ "Alex-chan?"

The person sitting next to my desk looks back at me. They have the same hair and blue vest. The person speaks, "Do I know you?"

I smiled, my hair was covering the cut from earlier, "No, not yet. I know you though. Well, about you."

She looked shock towards me, "Oh, how do you know about me?"

I think for a moment realizing I probably shouldn't bring up Lucy-chan…"Um, Momoi-chan told me!"

"Momoi-chan?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

_She probably thinks I'm weird ;-;… "_Um, I think his real name is Petey."

"Oh, Petey..." She turns away from me and continues to scribble things down on her notebook before class starts. "How is he?"

"He was asking about you." I said as I reached into my book bag for a pencil.

"He was? I guess I probably should have texted back…" She smiles at me gently. _She is so pretty :D_.

"Rex-chan, can I borrow a pencil?" I said pleadingly.

"Sure. Hey, are you okay?" She pointed to me. Apparently when I had bent down to look for a pencil my hair had revealed my bandage around my neck.

To cover up my forgetfulness to hide my cut, I grabbed the ends of my groups of hair on both sides and tied it into a mustache, "Why yes, I'm quite fine." I used the camera lens I had in my desk as a monocle.

She laughed, "What are you doing? You're really silly."

My eyes widened at her adorableness, but I smiled back, "I'm Mr. Harrington, owner of Aquaberry and such." I failed to impersonate him as students came pouring into their seats.

"Better not let Derby catch you doing that, he'll definitely do something to you!" She laughed as she wiped a tear from her lower lid. _I'm glad I can make her laugh so hard._

I shrugged as I saw Derby himself walk into the class with some of his friends. _I'm a fan of Derby, but I don't like him as much as Lucien…_My chest pounded for a moment. _Weird…_

I undid my mustache hair tie as Derby sat a few seats away from me. Rex-chan looked apprehensive. _Is she scared he found out about yesterday?_ _She doesn't know that I know does she? What if she does? _I clasped my hand over my mouth as my thought's volume increased in my head. _Oh wait, she can't hear me in my head, why am I shushing myself XD. _I started laughing out loud that she started looking at me along with everyone else in the class.

"Sorry, I just remembered something funny…" I said to ease their concerns.

Rex-chan laughed a little more quietly, "You're the new girl I take it. Mikki?"

I nod, "Yuppers, that's me!"

* * *

For the duration of class, Alex and I sat and chatted, exchanged cell numbers, talked about the preps, and other things. At the end of the day, we decided to grab something to eat at Burgers in Old Bullworth Vale, it was a ways from Lucy-kun's home, so at this rate I just hoped that they wouldn't run into each other.

Alex seemed to be thinking the same thing as she ordered, "Could I take it to go? I'm trying to get back to Bullworth Academy before curfew."

I looked at the time. _It's just 5 almost 6, I guess Lucy-chan did do something really bad to upset her this much…_

* * *

We took the food and headed back to the school, most likely, she was going to bring me to the boys' dorm to eat. There wasn't really any rules about girls going into their dorm, just them coming to ours.

"So, are you a friend of Petey and…" She trailed off not wanting to say his name.

"Lucy-chan?" I said cheerily since I didn't have to bring his name up first. _Technically._

"Lucy-chan?" She started to laugh, "Well, that's a new one!"

I was happy to see her smiling face. _It's been awhile since I've had a female friend. _She bit into her burger and she looked at me with her blue eyes radiating, "Do you know why Petey was looking for me?"

"Oh!" I said forgetting that I had mentioned it to her earlier, "He just wanted to check on you since – ", I paused since this was an overly bold way to talk about the events of the previous morning.

She changed the subject, "So, I take it you like rabbits?"

Rex-chan looked over to my book bag that the remains of Usacha-chan was hanging on, "Um, yeah. They're nice and cute!"

"You'd get along well with Angie. She really likes bunnies." Rex-chan said as she sipped her milkshake.

"Do we get along Rex-chan?" I asked as my brown eyes started giving off that puppy-pout vibe.

"Of course. You remind me of a little sister I wish I had." My eyes started widening at her expression.

"REX-CHAN!" I hugged her waist and buried my face into her arm.

"Hey, wait!" Rex-chan moved away from me. _Oh, right she doesn't know I know she's a girl. Or does she?_

I saw her readjust some wrappings under her shirt, "Well, I guess you know now." She calmly spoke as she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Rex-chan I didn't mean to!" I started tearing because I felt so bad.

"No, Mikki, it really is okay. I saw you yesterday with Petey and Katherina." She pulled her hem down to cover the wraps, "You already knew since yesterday didn't you?"

_Waaaahhhhh, she already knew. ;-;_ "I'm sorry Rex-chan, I'm so sorry I kept it from you, I just didn't know if you'd remember me so I wanted to keep it a secret. I swear on my life that I won't tell. I won't!" I shook my head with my eyes tightly shut to show her I meant it.

She patted me on the head, "It's okay, but you should probably be heading to the girls' dorm soon, it's getting late…"

Staying with Rex-chan for 3 hours after going to Burgers made me realize that I also need to have more time around people, not just boys, but girls as well. _Maybe I can start with Rex-chan since she's so nice!_

* * *

Before I stepped into my dorm, I noticed some rustling in the bushes of flowers outside. _Is it a rat? I thought they all went to sleep since there was one being thrown around by some boys earlier outside the dorm. _I slowly make my way over to the flower bed, bending over to check for something lurking in it. Then, the creature leaped out._ How cute!_

I placed it in my jacket and ran upstairs to my room, the poor guy must have been scared from all the rough housing and cold wind. I set him down on my bed and placed some little carrot sticks near him that I saved from my dinner with Rex-chan. The bunny jumped out and sniffed the carrots before nibbling on them, I set my hand down next to them. I didn't really expect him to come near me, but he did. Thump. Thump. Thump. I didn't notice at first, but the bunny was…'making snoo-snoo' with my arm.

"Bad boy!" I said as I sprayed him with a water bottle. He stayed clung to my arm. It was actually rather cute how he looked at me with his face all drenched with mist. As the droplets fell off him, I decided that I would show Lucy-kun and Momoi-chan tomorrow. _What should I call him though? Are pets even allowed? _I placed my new lop-eared friend by my chest.

"Rest up, little buddy, tomorrow is a new day." He cuddled up to me and we both fell asleep like a mother and her child.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone got a name for the new cocoa colored, lop-eared rabbit friend Mikki just got. I also want to thank you guys for supporting her as a new addition to the ****My Roommates Is A Sociopath**** story. Please read chapter 23 of that story before reading this and read the chapter before this one before you read that one XD And yes, Mikki does think with emotes sometimes. I'll hold all A/N's at the end of the chapters so that it isn't a nuisance! **

**BRO – I updated :D**

**Project E.N.D. – Maybe, still trying to figure out how it will all go down if it does**

**SorrowOfDestiny – She's a quirky one, she is.**

**CelestialHeavens – Yes, I do know PurebloodPrincess09. What happens with everyone is a secret :D**

**Please review, follow, or favorite as they are always much appreciated!~**

**For more info on Alex, read ****My Roommate Is A Sociopath**** a marvelous story by PurebloodPrincess09 herself!**


	5. Ch 4 :: Special Wish

Chapter 4 :: Special Wish

* * *

Sniff. Sniff. Thump. Thump. Thump. I opened my eyes to see the brown rabbit humping my leg.

"Bad boy!" I said picking him up and placing him away from me. _I wonder how early he got up…Something smells bad…_ I look over to the end of my bed on the floor to find a 'present' he left me. _They look like puffs._ _Brown puffs. _"I shall call you Cocopuff." I said looking over to the bunny that was scared to face me when he saw me looking down at him. He was sitting right beside me as I was at the edge of the bed lying on my stomach to see his 'no-no's' on the floor. "Hmm, nah, that sounds way too simple, why not Kouko?" I said as he hopped over to me and rubbed his forehead on my sleeve. "Kouko it is, you truly are a child of blessings."

I got out of bed after playing with Kouko for awhile. We headed into the bathroom where he insisted on sitting next to the tub as I took a bath. At one point I pulled him into the tub and he swam around with a clump of bubbles on the top of his head. I laughed a little bit when we started to make snowmen out of the bubbles. Well, I did most of the creating; he just nudged some bubbles over to me.

Since it was a weekend, I decided to check in on Petey since he was supposed to visit Alex with me. I was wearing a pink hoodie that had bunny ears attached to the hood. In truth, I wore this hoodie to disguise Kouko since he clamped onto my hair when I put it on. I knew he couldn't stay in the dorm by himself, so I brought him with me. _Is it weird that I have two pairs of rabbit ears hanging above my head?_

* * *

I was about ready to head to the limo for the next photoshoot when I saw someone running across my path in a pink sweatshirt with rabbit ears. _There's only one person it could be…_ I ran up to the person from behind them and pulled on the ears of their hood. _I knew it._

"Oh, Lucy-chan!" Mikki said as she turned to me while gripping at the hood to keep it from falling.

"Don't 'Lucy-chan' me. It's Lucien!" I gritted my teeth for a moment. As I was about to continue scolding her I saw something rustling beneath her hood. "What is that?"

She removes her hood to reveal a brown rabbit. A lop-eared rabbit to be exact. It jumps into my arms. "What a cute little rabbit. Hello there little fella." I said speaking to the rabbit as Mikki watched me she smiled and the rabbit nestled into my arms.

"I was gonna show you and Momoi-chan today. His name is Kouko." She said as her smile widened.

"Kouko?" I asked as the rabbit seemed to react to his name.

"Incidentally, he left 'puffs' on my floor this morning." She said as she nervously watched Kouko look back at her.

"Oh, I see, like Kouko-puffs." I said as he started to look tired.

"Lucy-kun", Mikki began, "Could you take care of Kouko? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but they don't allow pets in the girls' dorm…" Mikki ended as she frowned giving me a pout.

"I'd love to." I smiled at her and then Kouko as he fell asleep in my arms. "However, right now I'm headed to a photoshoot. Maybe Derby could watch him. A small smirk drew itself across my face. _Derby doesn't like pets._

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?" Derby said as I placed the sleeping Kouko on the couch next to Mikki in Harrington House.

"It's a rabbit. Like Shiro, remember?" I watched as Derby's expression soured.

"Shiro?" Mikki said looking at me with a bewildered look.

I smile as I watch Kouko's slumber, "Shiro was my pet rabbit when I was a child. He was a white jack rabbit."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Mikki exclaimed as she tried to picture it.

"However, my father didn't like rabbits since they should only be used for sport, so he killed him." I said as I looked over to Derby's face. I didn't get to see his reaction because he turned away.

Mikki looks as if she's about to cry, "I'm so sorry Lucy-kun…"

I walk over and kneel beside her as I pat her head, "It's alright now Mikki that was ages ago. I've learned to live with accepting my father's terms." I started to make a fist with one hand as I stared at the ground.

"That thing looks like a rat! A bloody rat!" Derby shouts as I try to comfort Mikki.

"It's a rabbit, cousin. Should anything be out of place when I get back with Mikki. I think you know what'll happen." I said as my tone became serious.

"Wait, I'm going too?" Mikki said as she propped up in her seat.

"You don't want to go?" I ask as I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"No! I mean I do! It's just I didn't think I could go." She frantically spoke as Derby spoke to Bif behind me. _I can hear you talking about Kouko, you know…_

"Of course you can. I don't see why not. I've brought Peter before as well as…" I stopped when I caught myself.

"So, where's your other friend? The pauper with the black hair?" Derby said as Mikki grabbed onto my hand.

"Lucy-chan, you're gonna be late! We better go now!" Mikki then started to drag me out of the house before I could reply to Derby. I could feel the tension and frustration building up inside me when I thought about Alexandria. _It was a good thing she had removed Derby from my sight. There's no telling what I would have done._

* * *

When Lucy-chan and I had finally got into the limo, he sat in silence all the way over to the photoshoot place. _Is Derby really like that? Why is he so mean to Lucy-kun? What did Lucy-kun even mean when he said, 'I think you'll know what'll happen'? I feel like there's so much he's not telling me. _I sighed for a moment breaking the silence. _I didn't even get to check on Momoi-chan…_

The driver opened the door for Lucy-kun and I as we stepped out in front of an old building. "This is a closed movie theater." I said as I looked over to Lucy-kun.

"Normally, it's closed, but opens rarely." I watched him point upwards to a sign that read 'Sequel The Movie'.

"Today's photoshoot is going to be held here, so that's why we're allowed in even though it's closed." He smiled at me. "We should head in, everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?" I said as I walked behind him into the decrepit theater.

* * *

In the theater it didn't look so bad. There was some old wallpaper that was being removed by the photo shoot staff and Lucy-kun had already gone to the dressing rooms to change. I was asked to sit next to the camera people as they took snapshots of Lucy-kun in different outfits. _He's really handsome. _I smile as I see Lucy-kun's gaze fall upon me. I felt my cheeks getting red as he winked at me. _I'm seriously going to faint. I feel like this is all so surreal. Lucien Wilkinsons and I are actually friends! _I try to contain myself when one of the cameramen set aside their camera and look at me.

"We're pretty much all done with what we need. Lucien is actually a very proficient model. It looks like there are some extra slides left. Wanna go take a few pictures with him?" He asked me as I felt dumbstruck. I couldn't put my thoughts into words.

Lucien strolled over to me and held his hand out, "It'll be fun. No one will see this other than those here today."

I started to blush even more as a lady separated us and led me into a dressing room. It took me awhile to realize that all the clothes Lucien had removed were back here as well. I started to notice that all of these were clothes for winter. _I guess they do have to start shooting a season or two in advance…_

"Please take these clothes and come on over." The lady said as she placed an outfit on the seat.

"Th-thank you." I said a bit nervously. It took me about eight minutes to change and I had my makeup done as well as my hair and Lucien sat on a couch behind me flipping through a magazine. I could see him in the mirror as I sat on the chair waiting to get done.

"Mr. Wilkinsons, let me introduce you to your new girlfriend." The lady said as she pushed me over to him. His face looked awed for a moment and then he turned away.

"Um, I'm not his girlfriend." I quietly said as I looked at the lady.

"You're not? Well, Lucien, this one is sure a keeper if you ever do decide to keep her." She said as she grinned.

* * *

We took a few brief pictures together and in one of them, Lucien had wrapped his scarf around my neck as we laid on a cotton covered floor to represent snow. I started blushing, but then I relaxed again after hearing his heart beat. _I can hear it again._ I remembered the first day I met him when I closed my eyes. I felt my own heart beating as well when I looked up to see Lucy-chan's face. It thumped a little harder than normal. _I should go see the nurse again…_

"Alright, everyone, that's a wrap!" The shoot director said as someone came in behind him through the doors.

"Well, I guess that's all we needed, Lucien you really are a nat – ", he stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Mikki?" He said when one of the stage lights revealed his face.

"PRINCESS!" I said as I got up and ran to him.

"No way, you really did go to Bullworth?" My old friend Francis said as he held my arms and embraced me.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" I owed him a decent thanks because he talked my dad into moving out of Seoul to come here to let me stay. Princess swung me around as Lucy-kun sat up and made his way over to us.

He didn't seem as cheery when he offered to shake hands with Princess, "A pleasure to meet you."

I think Princess could tell he was getting the cold shoulder, "Uh yeah, I was saying to my friend just now that you're a natural."

"Your friend?" He looks at me and I release myself from Princess' hug. "I see it's a small world." Lucy-kun hugs me. _I feel like he's trying to keep me away from Francis…_

"Ah, so the guy you've been crushing on since middle school is finally your boyfriend?" Princess responded as he smiled at me.

"Crush?" Lucy-kun said as he looked at me in his arms.

I turned beet red, "Um, Francis, don't you have something to do?"

He looked at me, "That's the first time you've actually said my name since I met you. Maybe having this guy as your boyfriend really did change you."

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Lucy-kun looked a bit hurt, "Not yet." He said as he looked at me and back to Princess.

"Yet?" I said a bit confused. Not that I would mind or anything, but this is kind of sudden.

"Oh, I see. Well, you better take good care of her, she's a rowdy one." Princess laughed as he walked away from me and Lucy-kun. "Make sure he gives you that button."

_Button? Oh, yeah. That button._ I felt mixed emotions as I saw him walk away. A bit later, the lady from earlier handed me a note.

"_Hey Mikki, I forgot to tell you that my parents finally let me have my own place. Come see it sometime. It's number 18 in Old Bullworth Vale. We should have lunch."_

I slipped the note into my pocket. _That's right, he was coming back here when his parents got him a place to stay. We were supposed to meet up when I finally came here, but he didn't respond to my letters._ I look at Lucy-kun for a second when he looks back at me. "I returned the favor." He said as he released me. _Favor? Oh, right, with Derby earlier..._

* * *

At about half passed two, we returned to the school to check on Momoi-chan. I hadn't seen him since he helped me move my things into the dorm. I haven't actually gotten to speak to him either since I saw Kouko-chan. I headed into the boys' dorm by myself as Lucy-kun went to grab Kouko-chan from Harrington house. I carried plastic bags of food and medicine I bought from Yum Yum Market and Easy Drugs yesterday before Rex-chan and I went to burgers. I was feeling kinda odd with my chest feeling like my heart was having palpitations so I brought various medicine.

I walk into the dorm to see Jimmy-chan watching TV, "If you're looking for Pete, he's sick in his room." He points over his shoulder to a few doors down without even looking at me.

"Which door?" I asked as he was shocked to see me.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were…Nevermind. You're that girl that was hanging out with Petey and that jerk Lucien, right?" He said casually.

_Jerk? Well, I suppose I'd be upset to after that day. At least Jimmy-kun can talk about it._ I hesitate for a minute remembering Rex-chan. "Yup, yup buttercup!" I cheerily answered him.

"You remind me of Vance." He says as he turns off the TV and walks over to me. "Here, I'll walk you over to him, careful though, he's pretty sick."

_Vance? Hm, maybe I'll meet him one of these days…_I nod as Jimmy-kun walks in front of me, "Thank you by the way Jimmy-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah." He says as I follow merrily behind him.

* * *

He opens Momoi-chan's door for me and I can see that he does look a bit flushed. "Momoi-chan are you okay?"

He turns over on his bed to face me, "Mikki? Is that you? I think I got a cold." He coughs as he tries to speak.

"Shh…" I put my hand to his cheek, feeling the chills and cold sweat, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Geez, it's just a cold!" Jimmy-kun says as he leaves the room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Nurse McRae just told me to stay in bed." He said as I could hear his voice get a bit phlegmy. "Yuck, that's phlegmy!" He said trying his best to not gross me out as he was about to spit his mucous into a tissue.

Lucy-kun came in with Kouko-chan, "Got you a surprise!" He held Kouko-chan next to Momoi-chan.

"A rabbit?" Momoi-chan looked happy to see Kouko. "He smells like Mikki and you, Lucien." I looked to see Lucy-chan blush a bit then startle as he saw me watching.

"Yeah well, Mikki had Kouko in her room before I put him in Harrington House." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Harrington house? I thought Derby hated pets." Momoi-chan asked.

"He does, believe me he does." I saw Lucy-kun chuckle under his breath. "The entire house was running after the clever little fella after he decided to 'cocopuff' in Derby's study."

My eyes widened, "Then what happened? Is Derby mad?"

"Mad is also an understatement, he was furious and I luckily got to him in time as the fella found his way to the front door." Lucy-kun started laughing which caused Momoi-chan and I to laugh as well.

"By the way, why did you both come here?" Momoi-chan's voice evened out.

"Well I brought some food for you to make you feel better." I said as I took out some miso in a container from the plastic bag. I was about to feed it to him when Lucy-kun grabbed it from me.

* * *

Lucien started pouring the hot soup in my mouth that Mikki made which caused me to choke a little bit. "Enough, that's enough." I said as he set the bowl down with his lips pursed.

"I also brought a healing pad." Mikki said as she took a heat pack out from her plastic bag and slowly tried to place it on my forehead when Lucien took that too and slapped it right on. "HOT!" I said as I shot up.

"There's also this medicine I bought from Easy Drugs, it's supposed to cure colds faster." Mikki said opening the bottle up. Lucien took one of them and held onto the glass of water on my end table as he slammed the pill into my mouth and forced me to drink from the glass. _Is it just me, or is Lucien acting really weird._

"Oh, wow Lucy-kun, I didn't know you were so reliable to care for your friends!" Mikki said as she looked at him awestruck. _Did she not just witness him trying to suffocate me?_

* * *

Lucien left after a while and handed Mikki and I half of his heart candy. Mikki and I started talking about what went on during the morning before they came to see me.

"It sounds to me like he's jealous. I could be wrong, but that's what it sounds like." I said as she sat next to me on my scattered sheets trying to massage my temples.

"Lucy-chan jealous? There's no way. He and I aren't even going out." She said as she continued down to my arms.

"It's just a guess Mikki." I said as I closed my eyes. _This feels great._ "What about that button by the way?"

I mentioned to her and she paused, "It's the second button."

"What's so special about that?" I asked her as she resumed massaging my shoulders.

"The second button is the one closest to your heart. My mom told me that dad didn't believe in that stuff, but he gave it to her anyway." Mikki said as she increased the pressure, "Princess was supposed to give me his second button before I left, but he said he couldn't. That button was like giving his heart to me."

"So, the button is like giving someone your heart? That's a cute idea Mikki." I said feeling my body relax.

"He thought Lucy-kun gave his to me, but I haven't told Lucy-kun what it's for, nor would I even dare tell him to give his to me." She said as she stopped to drink some water.

"Do you want Lucien's second button?" I suggested and she spit out her water. _It wasn't a lot thankfully._

"Um, only if he wanted to. I don't really want to request it from him if he doesn't want to. That thing is like a confession to someone. It's like telling them that you belong to them and only them." She said starting to blush as she wiped her mouth with a clean tissue.

"So, you talked to Alex?" I said as she threw the Kleenex away.

"Rex-chan? That was yesterday, she's really nice." Mikki said as it looked like she was thinking about the fun day she may have had yesterday.

"She is! Hey, Mikki do you want to do something fun?" I asked her when I turned over to my back.

"What?" She said with interest.

"I have an idea…" She got close enough for me to whisper to her my plan. _I just hope this works._

* * *

It was Sunday night and I had been visiting Lucy-chan frequently to check on Kouko-chan. He seemed so cute as they played together in his room at Harrington House. _I guess he doesn't want to see Ojou-san since she yelled at him the other day…_

I sifted through my sheet music thinking about Momoi-chan's plan. I also started to think about why my chest beats weirdly in front of Lucy-chan. _I think it used to be this way around Princess…_I took a deep breath and began playing on my keyboard. No one in the girls' dorm could hear me because the rooms surrounding mine had been empty. _ The remaining girls would have gone to see Lucy-kun at Harrington House anyway…_ I pouted only to feel my heart pound again._ What's going on with me? _I exhale and begin to play my keyboard.

[Special wish by J. Rabbit]

[piano start]

"걷다보니 여기까지 왔네요"

_Geotdaboni yeogikkaji waneyo_

(I have walked and came to here)

"홀로서는 나를 바라보아요"

_Holloseoneun nareul baraboayo_

(Looking at myself who's standing alone)

"생각보다 쉽진 않네요"

_Saenggakboda suipji aneyo_

(It's not easier than I think it is)

"결코 내맘대로 되지않는"

_Gyeolkho naemamdaero dwejianeun_

(It's hard for me to never be on my own,)

"하루 하루가 답답하죠"

_Haru haruga dapdaphajyo_

(Everyday becomes tiring)

"잠시한번 주윌둘러 보아요"

_Jamsi hanbeon juildulleo boayo_

(Once, for awhile, I look around)

"홀로사는 많은 이를 만나요"

_Hollosaneun maneun ireul mannayo_

(Alone, I see many things)

"생각보다 외롭지않죠"

_Saenggakboda weropji anjyo _

(It's not lonelier than I think it is)

"나와같은 누군가와 동행하는것"

_Nawagatheun nugun gawa donghaenghaneun geot_

(There's someone who's like me that accompanies me)

"같은 길을 걸어가는 것"

_Gatheun gireul georeoganeun geot_

(Someone who walks the same path)

"오 아름다운 우리바램이"

_O areumdaeun uri baraemi_

(O beautiful, our wish has)

"지나간 시간 속에 잃어버린 꿈이라해도"

_Jinagan sigan sokge ireobeorin kkumirahaedo_

(Gone by in time, lost in a dream)

"꿈이라해도.."

_Kkumirahaedo.._

(Dream...)

"나는 행복한 내 삶의 유일한 사람이죠"

_Naneun haengbokhan nae salme yuiran saramijyo_

(The happy me is the only one that lives in me)

"다시한번 힘을내봐요"

_Dasihanbon himeul naebwayo_

(One more time, I gather the strength)

"하고싶은 일이 많았잖아요"

_Hagosipheun iri manatjanayo_

(There're many things I wanted to do)

"추억속에 꿈들을 찾아"

_Chueoksoge kkumdeureul chaja_

(I look for the reminiscence of dreams)

"실패해도 포기하지 않고 살아가는것"

_Silphaehaedo pphogihaji ango saraganeun geot_

(Failure and resignation is someone can't live without)

"그렇게 배워가는 것"

_Geureoke baewoganeun geot_

(They are the people I have learned from)

"오 아름다운 우리바램이"

_O areumdaeun uri baraemi_

(O beautiful, our wish has)

"지나간 시간속에 잃어버린 꿈이라해도"

_Jinagan sigan sokge ireobeorin kkumirahaedo_

(Gone by in time, lost in a dream)

"꿈이라해도.."

_Kkumirahaedo.._

(Dream...)

"나는 행복한 내삶의 유일한 사람이죠"

_Naneun haengbokhan nae salme yuiran saramijyo_

(The happy me is the only one that lives in me)

[song ends]

I put my hand to my chest as I think about something for a brief moment. _Lucien, you still like Rex-chan, don't you? Maybe I'm the one who's jealous Momoi-chan…_ I feel tears streak down my cheek before I get into bed. _I think I like him, but I know he has feelings for someone else. _I wipe my tears away. _I'll try my best though, to become the person he can't live without next! _I feel determined as I fall asleep and smile happily as I nuzzle my face into my pillow.

* * *

It was about noon when lunch had ended. I ate lunch with Rex-chan since Lucy-kun wasn't around. If he was, well…I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey, Mikki, let's walk together to the gym!" Rex-chan says as she gets up from the table. "There's someone I want to introduce you to."

I finish up and follow her as we head to gym. Little did I know, someone was watching me…

* * *

Rex-chan waited for me outside the locker rooms since she was already changed. _It's weird though that she had to change in the boys' locker room…_

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "I know what you're thinking. For your information, I changed in a stall."

I laugh a little as I held onto her arm, "So, who did you want to introduce me to?"

Someone came up behind us and grabbed Rex-chan's arm, "Come on, we haven't got all day for you to fraternize with other girls, girly-boy."

"Girly-boy?" I said as I watched the boy with a scar drag Rex-chan away.

* * *

I got to sit next to her and Scar-chan on the bleachers as Mr. Burton, the teacher Okaa-san told me to stay away from, directed the class.

"Now, I want you little maggots to really pummel each other." Fatman-san said as he gave us a lecture while two jocks battled it out behind him on a wrestling mat for demonstration. "Ladies", he said as he brushed a bead of sweat away, "I want you to do 40 laps in the pool back there." He pointed to the other end of the gym which I could barely remember had a pool. "Olsen, I want you to keep time on the boys while I watch…I mean, time the girls." He says looking at a boy about my age with brown hair and a gray track suit, holding a stopwatch.

"Rex-chan, are you going to fight?" I said holding onto her waist pleading her not to go.

"Alex", Scar-chan said as he emphasized Rex-chan's name when he flicked me on the forehead, "Isn't going to do anything if I can help it!"

"Rex-chan! Scar-chan is being mean!" I held onto her waist tighter as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gary leave Mikki alone." Rex-chan said turning to Scar-chan to defend me.

Fatman-san continued his lecture loudly so no one else in the stands could hear us. They were sitting a fair distance away since I guess Scar-chan has a bad reputation. _At least that's what I heard from Mandy, a cheerleader, in the locker room._ She said anyone going near him is social suicide, but when her boyfriend talked to him outside, she seemed a little apprehensive…

"How could I if she's practically all over my girlfriend? Which irritates me since I don't like to share!" Scar-chan said in a loud enough voice for me and Rex-chan to hear, but quiet enough for no one else to catch on.

"Girlfriend?!" Rex-chan says as she sternly eyes Scar-chan, "I may be your girlfriend, but you are not the boss of me." She crosses her arms and I stick my tongue out at Scar-chan.

"Why you little – ", Scar-chan was about to grab me when the students in the bleachers stood up to go to their designated areas.

"I don't want to go away from Rex-chan…" I pouted as Scar-chan pulled her closer to him in order for me to release her arm.

"Tough luck!" He said mocking me by sticking his tongue out back at me.

"Gary!" She pulled her arm away from him and smiled at me, "I'll see you after class, if not tomorrow!" She waved to me and Scar-chan twisted his expression as he followed after her.

* * *

In front of the pool, I stood there with a t-shirt long enough to cover my swimsuit, but it looked like I wasn't wearing anything else. "Ready for a swim?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" I asked a bit adamant because I haven't seen him on campus at all.

"My transfer date was put off since I don't live on campus." He says removing his shirt to reveal his broad shoulder and tightened physique.

I removed my shirt as well as I sat near the edge of the water, "Why did you say all those things yesterday?"

He could tell I was a bit miffed, "Well, you would do the same thing if the person you liked was dating another guy."

"We're not – " He stopped me.

"I know, you're not yet dating, but know this. I will take you from him." He says as he dives into the water.

_How can he take me from him when there's nothing to take…?_ "Princess, you have it all wrong!" I yelled after him when I jumped in. I was holding my nose and shutting my eyes when he grabbed me from under the water.

He started holding me so I couldn't move, "Looks like you got bigger." He says peering down my swimsuit.

I blushed when fatman-san came in with his timer, "Irvine, I thought I told you not to touch the girls!"

He released me and held his hands up as he swam away, "Sorry, couldn't help myself!" He laughed as I stood there blowing air into the water.

The girls on the sidelines gave me as much of a death glare as before when Lucy-kun was with me. I exhaled all my air out of my lungs and slowly descended onto the pool floor. _Someone, just drown me…_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the supporters of Lucki (Pairing named brought to you by Project E.N.D.)!**

**Funny thing is I was trying to come up with a pairing name and I was like, "Oh, what about Likki" and then I realized it sounded gross XD So, when you suggested that I was so jells like I couldn't believe I didn't think of that!**

**SorrowOfDestiny – Mikki and Petey are gonna try to work on it.**

**Immortal37 – Working on one now, I may even do another for Galexy (Gary/Alex pairing)**

**CelestialHeavens – Thank you for making them your OTP :D Yeah, Mikki's dad is kind of an ass.**

***EDIT***

******Immortal37 - Thought I'd answer now before other people get the wrong idea XDD The reason why Lucien says "not yet" is because he gets kinda jealous of people talking to HIS friends. He's possessive and he knew by saying that, Francis would back off. That's also why he says he 'returned the favor', because Mikki got him away from Derby earlier before he would have done something terrible to him. It's not to say that he doesn't like Mikki, it's just that he doesn't know what he thinks of her himself. Mikki knows that he said "not yet" earlier to make Francis go away, so that's why she tells him later in the pool that he had the wrong idea. Basically, she believed that it was only a ploy to make Francis leave her alone.**


	6. Ch 4-5 :: Dream-One Day I Will Leave You

Chapter 4.5 :: Dream/One Day I Will Leave You Behind

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is with honor that I present to you our star pupil, Oliver Francis Irvine!"_

That was what my professors said when I was at the top of my class back in America. My parents always pushed me hard to be better than everyone else. Second best was not enough. Tying with first wasn't good enough either. I moved to Seoul to compete with the best of the best in Asia. Most of the people in Tangyoon Academy were really smart already, but I had to outshine them. Call it bratty if you want, but if I didn't get what I wanted, I would easily persist and move any obstacles in my path to get it. Tangyoon is where I met her. Mikki Antoinette Kliesen, a girl, said to be at the top of the music field. She was a musical prodigy in the making and my parents had already got me to play various instruments. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to play the piano as well as she could. Every day, I would listen to her sing or sometimes play the piano all by herself as I stood silently outside the door to the music room. I hated how envious I got of her playing. So, one day, I decided to confront her.

[Dream by Yiruma is played by Mikki]

"Excuse me." I said as I approached her. She continued to play as I walked closer. "Hello?" I said a bit louder for her to hear me.

She startled, "Oh! Anyong –" She paused when she realized I was an exchange student. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were playing so nicely." I said trying to stop myself from popping a blood vessel because I was irritated when she didn't answer me the first time.

"Ah", she smiled bashfully, "Thank you." I noticed she had a bruise on her arm when she retracted her fingers from the keyboard. _She must be easy to bruise._

"I think you play really well." I said gliding my fingers over the piano keys. "Mind if I have a go?"

"Sure. I was just about to leave." She said as she picked her things up off the side of the stool.

"No, stay. I insist." I said as I sat down handing her sheet music back. I placed mine down in its place. I won't let some girl beat me.

[One Day I Will Leave You Behind by Yiruma]

I thought I was being very thorough with my playing when she came up behind me to check on me. When I felt her eyes staring, I made a mistake. "Excuse me, but could you not?" I glared at her.

She backed away and apologized. Before I could say much else, she exited the room.

* * *

My second encounter with her was at a party. She was alone and I sat with a group of other exchange students. We had a pretty good time just drinking some beer and chatting up with each other. One of my friends spotted her and told me to try and kiss her. He bet me about 22,010 won, just about 20 dollars. It wasn't really the money that I was after, but more or less, I was here dateless and I wanted to prove to him that girls would do anything for a guy who was pristine. I was so drunk, I couldn't even see her face from where I sat, but I headed over to her. I borrowed a ring from my friends' girl and I held it as I made my way over to her.

I got close to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey, wanna come over to my place?" She looked at me for a moment and poured herself some water. Before she could drink it, I dropped the ring in her glass. She was obviously not drinking at the party, because when she paused this time, she scoffed and poured the water on my head. She walked by me and my friends laughed as they exchanged their bets on how well I'd do. They even laughed at me. I sobered up as I wiped my face on a towel. _I will not be humiliated by her._

* * *

The third time I saw her, she was in a dance studio practicing some ballet. I, of course, would not even dare do something ridiculous like ballet. It's not something that would help me dictate a large amount of people. Music was just something I picked up because my parents wanted me to. They said playing an instrument would help build character or something stupid. Anyway, I saw her practicing as I walked over to the window in the door with a camera. The damn flash went off and she spotted me. She pouted and grabbed her things. She was about to open the door and walk past me again before I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I just wanted to apologize." I said even though I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get her attention.

"Really?" She said a little more on defense. "You could have fooled me after the way you treated me last week."

"Oh…that", I said getting vexed by her statement, I had been giving her glares and ignored her comments when she would try talking to me in class. "I was just a little butt hurt since the party." I said as she crossed her arms and put her bag down. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me? I'll make it up to you." I picked her bag up and I ran to my car. _She's just like most girls._ _Probably her happiness can be bought, and then I'll get back on top since I redeemed myself._ She followed after me.

* * *

I took her shopping and bought her some pretty expensive clothes. My parents are pretty loaded and they own some stock in Aquaberry, a store in America, they may not own as much as the Harrington's', the other share holders, but they have enough. It was all the latest trending clothing. She seemed fairly happy like I thought she'd be. I dropped her off at her place after we were done shopping. Before I drove off, I also handed an invitation to her for my family's venue party. It's a party to commemorate my greatness. It wasn't for a few more months though.

* * *

_This guy that I only met a few weeks ago, who blatantly yelled at me for admiring him is trying to get on my good side now? Isn't that a bit weird?_ I sighed as I got out of his car. I tried to put on a smile for him as he drove away. _Buying clothes for me was probably his way of trying to sincerely apologize to me._ When his Masserati was out of sight, I pouted and threw the bags into the trash. Even though I appreciated the gesture, I felt like he had some hidden motive. I looked at the invitation. "_Please dress formally."_ I smiled as I got into my house.

"Mikki! Mikki are you home?" I heard grandma speaking to me as I got inside the house. Her daughter, my mother, had just passed away last week when that guy kept bothering me.

"Yes." I said putting my things on the floor as I helped Grandma cook some deul bulgogi and kimchi.

"Ah, you're just like your mother." She says almost crying.

"Don't cry, I think she'd like it better if we just kept smiling." I said as I hugged my grandma from behind.

She sniffled and smiled, "Just like your mother." She continued to chop up more vegetables while I laid out some fish cakes on a plate. "I don't know what she saw in your father though. He's always so rude whenever I see him…He doesn't even acknowledge you, his only child!" She says as I laugh a little.

"Grandma, it's okay, I know dad is busy trying to keep us afloat and keep his mind off of mom." I said as I reached for some kimchi in the bowl grandma just dumped the veggies in.

"Aishh!" She says playfully swatting my hand away when I grab some and put it in my mouth. "You are definitely not your father's child!" She and I laugh together. "So, how's school? Have you made any new friends?"

I look at the ground for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure if you'd really call him a friend…" I can tell she took it the wrong way when she starts patting me on the shoulder.

"Introduce him to me! Maybe he's the son of a famous banker or businessman!" Grandma said as she thought about my future.

"Halmeoni!" I said in hangugeo because I felt embarrassed. "It isn't like that! He always teases me and bullies me!" I said sticking my tongue out as I thought about him.

"Oh, ara!" She took a spoon and shoved it into my mouth. "You aren't a frog! Stick your tongue inside your mouth! Otherwise the frogs will think you're the frog princess!" She laughed as she continued to cook.

"Halmeoni, saranghaeyo!~" I said hugging her. She's like my other mom, so I treat her like it. She always seems so happy when I do it too because she feels like I'm her daughter now.

* * *

About an hour after grandma and I ate dinner, dad came home. "Appa baegopeun?" I said clearing the table to see if he's hungry.

"Get away from me!" He said as he slammed his bag on the countertop.

Grandma pulled me to the side, "Dangsin ui bang e ganda!" She told me to go to my room as she prepared something different for my dad. He never liked me. Grandma said it was because he wanted a boy. He loved mom, but he didn't love me because I wasn't what he wanted.

I got upstairs and closed the door behind me when I heard the plates downstairs being smashed and grandma had run upstairs and locked the door to her room. I was about to see how she was doing when my dad saw me still in the hallway.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY?!" He said as he stared at me down in the dark corridor.

"I – I…" I couldn't find words since I was so scared. My dad had a habbit of taking his anger out on me whenever my mother wasn't watching. He started to make his way towards me when grandma opened her door.

"Aigooo! Leave the girl alone! You can't punish her for your mistakes!" She said as she peered through the opening in her door.

Dad was about to turn back to do something to grandma when I ran towards her and pushed him aside. I held the door closed so grandma wouldn't get hurt. He grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me. I started to cry and he threw me down and spit on me. When that wasn't enough for him, he punched me on my cheekbone. I was still holding onto the door knob to prevent grandma from getting out. I smiled at my dad because I knew he's stop if I did.

"You're pathetic! This is why I would have much rather gotten a son! At least he could handle himself!" He said as he stormed back downstairs and out of the house as I heard the front door slam. I put my hand on my cheek where I could feel it bruise.

"Mikki!" Grandma said as I released the knob. "Aigoo, Mikki!" She started sobbing.

"I'm okay grandma, I'm okay..." I said as I smiled to her. Small tears started to form on the outside while I tried to hold my tears in. As much as she would have wanted to, she knew that I still loved my dad even though he was cruel. He gave me a life that I was thankful for. I didn't want to go to a foster home. Grandma couldn't afford the house that dad moved her to by herself even with the retirement money she got from nursing. I knew I just had to deal with this violent cycle of his.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone just looked at me and sat far away from my desk. I could understand why. I mean even I wouldn't want to sit near someone who looked as beaten up as me right now. I looked at my arm at the slowly healing bruise from the weeks prior to this one. That guy from before came into my class and sat next to me.

"Why are you here by yourself?" He said as I looked down hiding the majority of my face in my scarf.

"Mmm…I guess I just want to spend time alone." I said taking out a magazine.

"You're always alone. Why don't you come hang out with me later? Just the two of us." He smiled as I opened my magazine to the page I marked. _Lucien Wilkinsons, the American model for High-cut and other magazines that I own. He's so cute!_

"I accepted your apology already. Why not just hang out with your friends?" I said attempting to smile.

"They've got each other. I just want to get to know you better!" He said as he stuck out his hand to shake mine, "I know we don't really talk, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Francis Irvine."

"Not Oliver?" I said remembering all the times when the teacher called attendance, he was listed as Oliver. He twitched a little.

"No, that's my grandpa's name. I like to go by Francis! Or Franny even." He said as I set down my book.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikki Kliesen." I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Not Antoinette?" He was making fun of me since I asked him about his full name and he used mine against me.

"No, that's my dad's mother's name. She already passed away long ago and he doesn't like to talk about it…" I said releasing his hand.

"I see, I think it actually sounds better." He said as he smiled. He has such a regal way of presenting himself.

"Well, I think Princess sounds better than Francis!" I replied coyly.

"Fine, if you call me Princess, I get to call you Ant!" He said as he smirked. "What are you looking at by the way?" He said looking at the magazine I had of Lucien.

"Oh, this is Lucien Wilkinsons, I've had such a huge crush on him since he debuted a couple months ago. I have every magazine he's featured in." I said blushing as I looked at his picture.

"Lucien…Lucien…Oh, _that_ guy?" He saw the picture. "I have to direct a photoshoot with him soon. Although, I think I'd outmatch him in brains and looks."

My eyes widened, "Can you introduce me to him?" I ignored his last comment.

"Only if you become my new friend!" He said with a wink.

"Deal." With that we started to nurture our friendship. _How weird that we started calling each other nicknames when the only people that did that were the ones dating…_

* * *

It was a few months after I met her that we became 'friends'. I hated everything about her, but I wanted to take her down somehow. You know what they say, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer? I hated her and her friendliness, her ability to change my mood with her stupid music, and you know what? I just hated her in general! We were walking to homeroom one day when she was limping with a crutch under one arm.

"Are you okay?" I said as I saw her hide the crutch behind her back.

"Yeah…I, uh…fell down the stairs." She said smiling at me. Her appearance had changed a bit since she wasn't covered in bruises and scratches. She actually looked somewhat presentable today.

"Okay…" I said not at all buying that excuse. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Her interest piqued, "Oh? What?"

In the back of my mind I rolled my eyes at her eagerness, "My parents are holding a banquet soon. It will be held in my honor and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

She smiled, "Sure. What should I wear Princess?"

I cringed slightly at that name, it was worse than anything else. It was an embarrassment, "It said formal attire on the invitation. Did you not read it?" I said looking downcast. _I really should consider acting._

"Oh, right." She said quietly as she tried to remove the crutch from her back. She slipped and I had to bring her up to her feet and carry her into the room. _I really want to make you suffer…_ _ I'm going to squash you like the Ant that you are…_

* * *

I don't know what it is about her, but I just enjoy watching her writhe in pain or crying. Maybe even both. I attended the party with her and to my surprise, one of my guests was her father. I heard from my parents that he was a very hard worker, but he seems to be independent. Always working on his own.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you?" Ant's father came with a wine glass in his hand as I nodded and followed him to a room with my parents.

I sat down next to the fools and listened to the conversation, "Ah, Ollie, we do realize you're only 15, but Mr. Kliesen here has offered his daughter to us as the future heiress to the company!" My mother said as she clutched my hand.

"Yes, it's a very good opportunity to work with Mr. Kliesen since he's able to get shipping done for us with the help of Spencer Shipping." Father says, his gaunt face starting to redden most likely for over-drinking.

"Whatever will make you happy." I said partially smirking.

Ant's dad put his hand on my shoulder and I could smell the alcohol in his breath, "Marry my daughter and do whatever the hell you want with the little brat."

_Brat? _I could now imagine where she got her injuries. "Why thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I said slipping away from them. _I wonder if she knew this was going to happen. Probably not, it seems like her dad makes her life decisions for her._

When I had left her alone, she was being pushed around by a group of ladies. Well-refined, top class, inn-bred, ladies that were well above her in social status. _Apparently, her dad must have been friends with my parents long before in order to get them to agree to a middle-class engagement._ I scoffed as I saw one of my friends heading towards me.

"Hey, Franny, let's go have a little fun with your date. I'll pay you back what you lost when you bet before." He said as he urged me to follow him.

"Nah, keep your money. This one's on me." I said as I grinned. _She won't know what hit her. That'll show her who calls the shots around here._

* * *

***WARNING LEMON***

In order to not gain a lawsuit on me, my friends and I put on masks as the girls continued shoving her around. They dispersed when Ant was already down on her knees. Oddly, she was smiling. _What a stupid girl. I'll wipe that smile off your face._

With a snap of my fingers, my friends took her to the terrace away from the party and it was just me and the guys along with Ant. Persistently, she tried to prevent the boys from stripping her until one of them had a gun and placed it to her forehead as she slumped on the ground. She was tied up and we taped her mouth shut as the guys ripped off the clothes she wore. They weren't the clothes I had bought for her, just some cheap bargain clothing. My friends started to remove their drawers and her last remaining bits of clothing. I could see the fear in her eyes and I wish that I could have taken a picture when I had the chance.

One of the guys started her off by fondling her breasts. _She was probably a 'b' cup judging by the way they fit. Maybe a 'c' cup in a few more months…_ The next guy placed himself on the other side of her to hold her down. There were five of us that were taking our turns at her when she started crying as I ripped off the tape on her mouth. The forth guy gagged her with a ball he bought from a sex store. I was about to enter her when I saw her tears fall. I smirked even wider. The tip was already prodding her entrance when I decided to play a game with her. _What better way to make her cry than to make her feel more pain?_ I moved from her virgin hole and pushed full force into the smaller one. I could hear her scream in agony despite the ball in her mouth. My friends cheered me on.

"Rape her! Rape her!" They said as I thrusted into her body. _She won't forget this. I'll make sure she will suffer for humiliating me!_

She started to pant and whine as I became more forceful to her. Her breasts were being taken care of by some of my friends while someone rubbed the part of her I decided to skip over. I was about to cum inside her, but then I heard some people walking towards us.

***LEMON SCENE OVER!***

We grabbed our things and I grabbed a knife to remove the ropes. I sliced through them and then I threw her clothes back at her face. She was still in pain and shock but she managed to get her clothing on before other people showed up.

* * *

A few weeks after the party, my parents arranged for me to have a meeting with Mr. Kliesen. He knew about what happened to his daughter and he told me that he'd congratulate the person who put her in her place. Ant became more distant after that, but eventually, she did find out about our engagement and she told me for a present, to give her my second button on my favorite shirt. _What a stupid request. Does she really think I'd destroy one of my shirts for the likes of her?_ I scoffed again and adjusted my collar in my mirror before heading out to see her.

My friends were apparently still bullying her and she wanted to leave. I held a brochure for a school that I would be attending next in New England during the spring quarter because father was moving the business there. _Bullworth Academy…_I heard it was a shithole compared to Tangyoon, but at least I get to show off to more unfortunates. I already became the best at everything here.

She had just told me about her traumatic event when I asked her, "Do you want to come with me then?"

"Where?" She said a little upset.

"There's a school in New England called Bullworth Academy, I heard it's in the top 10 bracket of prestigious schools." I lied to her, but some of it was true. I don't really have much of an interest in such a place.

"If you're going, then I want to go too!" She said smiling as she stared at my shirt. _Still on the button thing, huh?_

"Listen, I'll give this to you before we get married. You better not fall for anyone else when I'm gone!" I said attempting to get a reaction.

She frowned, "Can we set aside our engagement for awhile. I don't think I want to talk about it until we're together again."

I rolled my eyes, "I understand. Here." I handed the pamphlet to her and she looked at it. "I'll talk to your dad. He'll listen to me."

She was hesitant when she spoke, but she said, "Thank you."

That was just about the last time I saw her before she left for Bullworth. _I'll make sure you'll suffer more when I see you again. This is a fresh start for both of us; let's make you cry even more!_

* * *

It was the day before I left and I called Princess only to hear him say he couldn't make it.

"Mikki!" Grandma called out to me as dad ignored us. "Always on your phone!" She scolded me. She met with Princess once since the engagement was on hold and she seemed to think that marrying him would have a negative effect on me. "Chugha hae!" She said handing me an iPod by pushing it towards me. She stuffed it in my jacket since she knows dad would be furious if he saw it. He hates music since he gets reminded of mom often.

"Gamsahabnida." I whispered to her as a thank you and I kissed her on the cheek before we left to board the plane. _Stay safe and healthy grandma!_

"Flight 8411, headed to New England is ready for takeoff." I heard the pilot over the speakers as I sat three seats away from dad. "Enjoy the flight!"

Two hours into the trip overseas, dad looked like he was talking with someone.

* * *

"When are you leaving son?" I heard Mr. Kliesen speak as he called me using the flight phones.

"About a few weeks from now." I said looking at my watch as I sat in my office chair.

"I don't want her to come back. Get rid of her ASAP!" He said as he snarled.

"Don't worry, when I get over there, I promise she'll never speak, eat, or make a single movement again."

"I'm putting my investment in you, boy! Kill her while she's still smiling." Her father said as he hung up.

_She'll die alright, but after I've had my fun…_I felt a little relieved that Mr. Kliesen and I shared the same ideals. _We both wanted her dead…_

* * *

**A/N: I made a filler chapter so you guys know what'll be going on for the next few chapters. I love Mikki's grandma, don't you guys? :D Her dad's a jerk though. I think Francis may be insane. He's a sadistic and narcissistic psychopath!**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – I love Galexy so much. They are so cute when they're together I just had to :D Thank you for the cues for them by the way! Also, Lucien seems to like torturing Derby so I let him have at it! :3**

**Immortal37 – Forgot to tell you, Lucki picture is up on tumblr :D**

**Project E.N.D. – YAY! All aboard the Lucki boat XD I'm glad they're you're fav, they tie for me with Galexy. **


	7. Ch 5 :: Time Lapse

Chapter 5 :: Time Lapse

* * *

During the early spring day at this dump, I felt a little better since Mikki had brought all those things for me to cheer me up while I was sick. Lucien made me pretty happy too with that rabbit that came out of nowhere. I never got to see Alex. _I wonder if she's avoiding me since I'm always with Lucien._ _I can't blame her since I can understand after what happened_. I headed to the gym to pick up a slip to make up for the day I was sick. I actually saw Mikki there slipping out of the pool and drying off. I felt a little nervous, not that it's Mikki, but I do feel a little awkward for watching her. She notices me and runs over.

"Momoi-chan!" She says about to hug me with her arms outstretched, but then she refrains herself. "Sorry, I'd give you a hug, but the last thing I'd want is for you to get pneumonia now…" She smiles as she backs away a few steps.

"Oh, that's alright." I said looking away from her since I don't want to look like a pervert like the gym teacher, Mr. Burton.

A guy comes up behind Mikki with brown hair and blue eyes, "I hope you aren't trying to confess to my girl now." He says in a sort of snarky tone. '_His' girl? Since when did she get a boyfriend? Does Lucien know about this? This is probably the guy they were talking about…_

"N-no." I managed to say before he wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist while pulling her closer to him.

Mikki shook free of his grasp, "Princess! I'm not your girlfriend!" She scolded him.

"Right, you're my fiancé. Or did you forget?" He said before he grabbed onto her arm.

Mikki looked sad as if she remembered, "Oh…right." She said as she stopped resisting him.

"I told you not to fall for any other guys while I was away, remember? You didn't cheat on me did you?" He smirks at her.

She still looks a bit disconnected, "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She said as she continued her decline.

"Good. Then I guess I should tell you that I think it'll be okay if we decide to fool around a bit before the wedding. I don't care who you decide to go for, in the end, you're going to marry me." He said that like a threat.

Mikki nodded and headed into the girls' locker room. _Fiancée? Why didn't she say anything before?_ The guy she was talking to approached me, "Hey, make sure that model boy stays the hell away from her." He jabbed me in the chest. _Lucien?_ I nodded and he went in to the locker room to change. He had already gotten done before Mikki stepped out and left.

* * *

I decided to do a little extra research on the guy I met at the photo shoot while I was in Derby's Office at Harrington House. He seemed pretty suspicious. I felt like he was trying to pick a fight while I was with Mikki. _He knows something. I'm going to find out what that 'something' is…_ I looked him up on the school's database and I web searched him. Everything seemed to check out as far as things go. _His record is as clean as a whistle… _'_top_ _honors student wins award', 'Irvine achieves top-notch in 2 specialized schools', 'Oliver Francis Irvine next in line to run the Irvine Family Business'…_ I couldn't find anything other than the fact that his name was listed as 'Oliver' instead of 'Francis'. _There's gotta be something more…_ I typed in 'Oliver Francis Irvine' into the web search. _'Oliver Francis Irvine said to marry a young lady of middle class', 'Leif Irvine denies all rumors about his son', 'Oliver Francis has been linked to a rape case'. These last few entries looked promising. I clicked on the last one first._

"_Oliver Francis, age 16, was linked to a rape case involving another 16 year old student. The case has suggested his accomplices were some friends of his. The boys have sealed their lips to the press and have found no information from them. However, traces of clothing and marks on the victim have leaded us to believe it was an act of hatred. The victim wishes to remain anonymous and was last seen at her family's home…" _

This was good information, but not enough to match all the pieces. _Maybe the next one. _ I clicked the second link.

"_Leif Irvine, head of the current Irvine monopoly in Eastern Asia, has denied all accusations and rumors regarding his son Oliver. He states that there was no evidence that directly linked his son to the case. Regardless of all the information found on the pieces of shredded clothing, including handprints, footprints, and DNA samples on the clothing, he still refused to give up his son. Seeing as he is the only heir to the business, the lawyers have swept this news under the table..."_

_Better, but what happened after all this?_ I clicked the last link. It was the most recent piece of information.

"_Oliver Francis Irvine, the noted academic scholar at 2 prestigious schools in the world has announced his engagement to his fiancée, Mikkio Antoinette Kliesen. Kliesen's father is a long-time friend of the current owners of the Irvine's monopoly. He's currently the leading supervisor of Spencer Shipping Co. Back in New England. He has taken his daughter to Bullworth Academy after the rumored incident that occurred a few months prior. Both families decided on an arranged marriage to join the two different businesses and creating a joined effort. Oliver states that he has known Ms. Kliesen for about 3 years in the making of this announcement. He also mentioned that he would be joining her at her new school in a few months…"_

I started to piece some things together. _Mikki said she had gotten raped when she was at her other school. Francis was accused for being a part of the rape case. During the night of the same case, he announced his engagement to Mikki…_ My jaw tensed as I banged my fists on the keyboard. _What the bloody hell is going on here? HE is the person who committed those crimes against Mikki? He's also going to marry her?_ I thought back to when I saw him. _ 'Well, you better take good care of her, she's a rowdy one.' _It didn't make sense. _Why would he act like that if they were going to get married? It's like he doesn't even care about her at all._ I looked back to the first searches I did for some extra clues. _I need something more…_

"_Top honors student wins an award for academic excellence. Francis Irvine has been awarded due to his overachievement in garnering a perfect 4.0 GPA from even Harvard's standards. We got to have an interview with the young genius about his accomplishment, and he had this to say, 'Well, over the course of my studies here in Tangyoon and even all the way over in Michigan, I figured that I'd just try my best to compete at the top. Besides, coming here and meeting all these people made me realize what great talent there is all around the world. There was even a little friendly competition going on with my fiancée and I over the duration of my stay here. I'd have to say she could definitely outshine me when it comes to music…'" _

_He gave the politician answer._ I make a note of it in my notebook alongside all the other information I found on him. _From what I've gathered so far, he's engaged to Mikki. He was involved in a raping case. His dad denied those allegations. He was the star pupil of the major schools in two top-notch countries. He said even Mikki could 'outshine' him in music_. There was an attached video to the interview that I watched. He smirked when talking about Mikki. The only time anyone ever smirks like that is when they think they're better or if they are planning something. _I knew that smile. I had that same expression when I had planned my revenge on Alex…Alex…_I shook my head to focus again. _For someone to be at the top like him, to be him, he wouldn't want any competition…_Then it hit me, _'an act of hatred'. _I remember seeing those exact words on one of the searches. It all started to make sense…

* * *

I knew that someone had been following me since I left gym. I could feel their presence. I checked my emails on my phone and started fiddling with it to look like I was busy. I started typing out my name in the search bar of the internet just to see what people were saying about me. Today, I had a few hundred new hits. _I'm_ _slowly gaining popularity._ I checked the related searches about myself. _Cool, they added a new feature to see which searches are most often looked for and which ones are the least. _I checked the least first to see what was going on. _The least amount of searches were all relating to the 'accident' with Ant. _I smile as I walk on past some run down bus in the parking lot. _Someone's catching on…_

* * *

I waited for Mikki since I had already gotten all my missing homework outside the locker room. She had forgotten her backpack and went back in to get it real quick. Mikki came running out and apologized to me for making me wait.

"It's okay." I smiled at her. She really is more like a close relative to me. _ Maybe another sister, like Alex?_ I cough a bit. "So, are you really going to marry that guy?"

She looked at me and gazed over to the empty wading swimming pool since most of the jocks had already gone outside, "I don't know. I don't love him. I don't think we're much more than friends. To be honest, I only want to do this because I think it'll my dad happy."

I frown, "Mikki, wouldn't it be better if you decided to do something to make you happy?" I cleared my throat, "You've been trying to make your dad happy since the day I met you."

She frowned, "I know, but it's what he wanted. He looked so happy when I saw him tell me about it. He was as happy as when mom was still alive…"

I felt bad for making her think about her deceased mother, "Sorry, I…Um, so have you ever had a boyfriend before this?" I wanted to change the subject.

"Bo-boy-boyfriend?" She gasped as she tinted pink and tapped her index fingers together bashfully. "No, I've never really thought about relationships since I was always moving. I never could give anyone the chance to get close to me. My dad had his heart set on me marrying Francis, so I guess it was a good call." She said preoccupied by her thoughts.

I smiled at her, "Do you have any of those kinds of feelings for anyone now?"

She tilted her head a bit confused, "Those kinds of feelings?"

"Yeah, like do you like someone more than just a friend? Any hidden desires?" I said starting to feel like Gary since he would definitely ask something like that.

Mikki blushed more, "I don't think I do." She thought for a moment, "Actually…" She paused and shook her head, "There's someone I like a lot." She didn't have to say who, since I could already guess who it was. _I admire how honest she can be with her own feelings._

We heard the door to the gym open when I saw Alex. We were sitting on top of the bleachers of the dodge ball area of the gym when Alex climbed them up to us after she spotted Mikki and I talking.

"Rex-chan!" Mikki called out to Alex. _Rex? _I start piecing the Japanese phonetics I learned about in History class_. The Japanese have vowel sounds so a, i, u,e, and o. A-rekusu. Rekusu…Rex, I see now._ I nodded my head and smiled as Alex looked surprised to see me. _I'm glad I finally get to see her again. _It didn't take long for her to reach us all the way at the top of the bleachers.

A small smile made its way to my face and I started feeling a bit nervous, "Hey Alex…I haven't seen you in awhile.

She hesitates for a moment, but then she loosens up and rubs the back of her head, "Hey Petey…" She paused, but started to speak again, "Listen, umm…No need to explain on why you were gone. I understand and the answer to your question is that I'm fine."

I stared at her for a minute, a bit shocked. _It's like she was reading my mind. She even seems to be better than I expected her to be since it's been a few weeks._

"Besides…", she nudges me playfully on the arm and frowns after, "You could at least say 'hi' to me, instead you left me with Jimmy." She said beginning to smile.

I laughed and scratched the back of my head, "I'm sorry, but I've been busy." She rolled her eyes and hit me on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say femme-boy." She said while laughing. _She's just like Gary now…_ I frown at the nickname.

I saw Mikki's face a bit confused, "Femme-boy?"

I never quite got around to telling her about Gary's nickname for me. In a way I preferred Momoi-chan just because in English it doesn't really mean anything. "That's what Gary calls me, but now Alex calls me that as well." I felt a little exasperated as I hung my head on my palms.

Alex lightly pushes me, "What can I say, my boyfriend is rubbing off on me."

"So, are you and Scar-chan really dating?" Mikki asked Alex as I sighed. _By the way, Scar-chan? _I laughed on the inside since that's actually a really good name for Gary since he has that scar.

Alex looked at me for a second and then back to Mikki. I could tell that she trusted Mikki to answer her question, "Yes…"

Mikki was shocked to hear that from Alex, her brown eyes widened and she almost pouted, but she did put her hands on her hips similarly, "W-What? But Rex-chan, you're so nice and Scar-chan is so…mean!" She emphasized that last part with her pout.

Alex laughed softly and I snickered a bit. _Mikki really is honest with her feelings. _Alex responded, "Well, you know what they say, 'Opposites do attract.'"

I was actually wondering how Gary was doing, myself, so I asked, "Speaking of Gary, how is he?"

"Well, he – ", Alex was cut off by Jimmy.

"There you are Alex." Jimmy said stair-stepping up the bleachers.

"Jimmy?" I said a bit confused as to why he was wearing the mascot uniform. _Well, it is Jimmy. I shouldn't be too surprised. This was part of the plan to take down the jocks. _

"Why is Jimmy-kun wearing the mascot outfit?" Mikki asked pointing over at Jimmy.

Alex looked like she was going to give us a brief explanation when she was dragged away by Jimmy, "No time to talk, we've got a job to finish." Jimmy answered us.

"I'll see you two later." Alex said looking back at us. _I wonder what she's going to help Jimmy with. On second thought, it's probably better that I don't know…_

* * *

Momoi-chan and I decided on staying in the Gym for a little longer because he wanted to know more about my feelings for the person I held dearly to me.

"It's Lucien, isn't it?" He said it so directly I blushed bright pink. _How did he know?_

"It's obvious." He says giving me a friendly wink, "I could tell from the day we met that you like him. Even now, it's written all over your face!" He smiled wide.

I was so embarrassed I covered my face a little bit with my fingers, "I don't know if you could really say that though, what I feel could be admiration or respect, maybe I just like him because he's the guy on the magazine." I say trying to lead him off-course.

He smiles, "That isn't true, is it Mikki? What you feel for him isn't friendship or admiration. It isn't even respect exactly, but that does play a role in your feelings. I wouldn't say it was the kind of emotion you'd get from idolizing him either. I've seen the way you react to him. Shouldn't you tell him?" He said trying to get me to build confidence.

"I don't know what it is that I feel for him, but every time he's around me I want to smile. When he's not around, I want to look for him. When I see him laugh, I feel overjoyed. I want to see every side of Lucien. Even the sides that he doesn't want me to see like when I first met both of you…I don't care what side of him I see next, I just want to be with him." I said as my expression softened and my eyes filled with tears of happiness thinking about him.

"You're in love with him Mikki." Momoi-chan said catching me off-guard.

_Is this what it feels like to be in love? Am I in love with Lucien? I can't think about him without hidden desires. I can't really stand to think of him as a friend anymore…Do I love Lucien?_ I rubbed my cheekbones as Momoi-chan and I heard a commotion going on outside.

"Let's go check it out." Momoi-chan stood up and lends his hand to me. I grasp it and we run down the bleachers out to the football field.

* * *

"Aw, man, it looks like Jimmy finally decided to take on Ted!" Momoi-chan says as we see Jimmy-kun running after him. _I assume the guy running away is him._ We joined a large group of students on the bleachers near the field.

"You little coward!" Jimmy-kun yelled as he was trying to catch up to him.

"Jimmy! Take out the Captain! You'll take out the team!" Momoi-chan yelled over to Jimmy-kun from beside me on the sidelines. _I thought Rex-chan was going to be here…_I scan the area to look for her.

I saw her on the grass getting up as Jimmy-kun started beating up the football player. She got up as Jimmy-kun mercilessly started pummeling him on the ground and we couldn't really hear anything over the people cheering, but it looked like Rex-chan was trying to stop him. Momoi-chan and I looked at each other when the fight was clearly over and we ran over to Rex-chan and Jimmy-kun.

We rushed over to them and Momoi-chan shouted while running, "Ah, Jimmy! You did it, you did it!" Momoi-chan nodded when we were close enough to them and we spotted the jocks lying around the field. Some students started gathering into a crowd behind us. "You beat them all in front of everybody!"

"Thanks for your help, Petey and Alex!" Jimmy-kun said as he gave Momoi-chan a pat on the back. I pouted and puffed my cheeks. _How rude! He acts like I'm not even here!_

I notice Rex-chan looking over to the crowd, quite heartrendingly, "What's wrong Rex-chan?" She didn't answer me as she continued to stare out to the students.

My concern was dismissed when I heard Momoi-chan speak again, "Ah, this is gonna be great!"

Inside, I felt like my heart was shaking because of the look Rex-chan had on her face.

* * *

After my research, I decided to go outside and think of a plan to rid Mikki of her new problem. I saw girls and boys rush past me. I heard about what happened. It didn't really surprise me to find out James had taken care of the jocks in front of the entire school. _He loved to bask in glory after all, to have that power in his control…_

I had just gotten back to my room when I spotted Derby and Bif eyeing my back. I sigh. _What does this brat want?_

"I've been at your estate recently, digging around in Uncle Merrick's belongings." Derby remarked causing me to frown upon him. _He's resorted to digging up my past. Why would he do that?_

I chuckled under my breath and brushed my hand through my hair, "The bastard has nothing to hide and besides, he's already dead."

Derby shook his head and the corner of his mouth peaked a bit and so did Bif's, "You are wrong. Yesterday, when Bif and I were digging around Merrick's study…" Derby begins as Bif pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. I couldn't help but stare at the rubbish in his hands. _What could be so important in that piece of parchment?_

"We've found and interesting document hiding behind a secret lock, it was behind the bookshelves." Bif said holding the paper out to me. _Impossible, I searched father's study before and I couldn't find anything of interest. That little trash-fold doesn't mean anything!_ I glared at the paper before me.

Derby removes the paper from Bif's possession and tells his bodyguard to leave. He gazes back at me with eyes glowering. "Look, I know we don't see things eye to eye and I despise you for what you did to me." Derby cringed a bit causing me to smile. _I always knew he hated me, this isn't news._ "However, you are my cousin and you deserve to know this."

He unfolded the paper allowing me to look it over. I didn't really care much for what it was, but Derby's sudden change in demeanor stirred some interest in me. _If father had hidden this paper this well to hide it from me, then it must be of importance…_ I got close enough to see the text on it, but I didn't read it before asking my cousin, "What are you saying, Derby?" I acted nonchalant to hide my curiosity.

"Lucien…Your father has kept a secret from us all." Derby took a deep breath and stared right into my eyes. I could tell that he was indeed serious. There was no hint of deception this time. I would be a fool to not trust his next words…"This document reveals that you…have a sister…"

* * *

The rain outside started to pour down hard. Momoi-chan and I had gone our separate ways after Rex-chan went back to her room. _I'm worried about her…_ I sigh as I rush into my room. I close my door and lock it as my hair was drenched from the sudden shower. I stepped into the bathroom attached to my room where I wrung it out with a towel and washed it in the sink. When I had gotten back to my room, I laid on my bed and thought about what Momoi-chan and I were talking about in the gym.

* * *

"Mikki!" "Mikki!" I heard a voice call out to me

"Is it true that you've never had a boyfriend? What a waste! You're so cute!"

_I was back at Tangyoon where some girls approached me. I was hoping to make some friends at this school._

I giggled softly at her compliment.

"I'm so glad we became friends!"

"Me too!"

_I felt so happy to finally garner a friendship since people often avoided me for being somewhat of a loner._

"Wait, Hyun Joong oppa said he likes Mikki?"

"Why would he do that when he knows you've liked him for so long!"

"It's because she's always so nice to him. She always brings presents for him and his friends!"

"I guess she doesn't like it when guys like other girls that aren't her! Isn't that why this always happens?"

"I can't believe she'd do such a thing! She acts all nice and innocent just to steal your boyfriend or crush!"

_That day, I went to look for my friends to give them their presents I was holding onto to thank them for allowing me into their circle._

"You know, I only became friends with her because some of the guys are more willing to talk to you if they see her hanging out with you."

"If she ever has someone she likes, let's pay her back by taking them away!"

_Their words became more and more vicious towards me when they didn't know I was around. I started playing the piano to reconcile my own feelings of hurt._ _Less and less, I hung out with them._

"Why are you here by yourself?" Those were the words that came from my first real friend, Oliver Francis Irvine.

"Mmm…I guess I just want to spend time alone." I took out a magazine to cover my face, inside I was smiling because someone genuinely thought about me.

"You're always alone. Why don't you come hang out with me later? Just the two of us." He smiled as I opened my magazine to the page I marked. _Lucien Wilkinsons, the American model for High-cut and other magazines that I own. He's so cute!_

"I accepted your apology already. Why not just hang out with your friends?" I said attempting to smile.

"They've got each other. I just want to get to know you better!" He said as he stuck out his hand to shake mine, "I know we don't really talk, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Francis Irvine."

"Not Oliver?" I said remembering all the times when the teacher called attendance, he was listed as Oliver. He twitched a little.

"No, that's my grandpa's name. I like to go by Francis! Or Franny even." He said as I set down my book.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikki Kliesen." I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Not Antoinette?" He was making fun of me since I asked him about his full name and he used mine against me.

"No, that's my dad's mother's name. She already passed away long ago and he doesn't like to talk about it…" I said releasing his hand.

"I see, I think it actually sounds better." He said as he smiled. He has such a regal way of presenting himself.

"Well, I think Princess sounds better than Francis!" I replied coyly.

"Fine, if you call me Princess, I get to call you Ant!" He said as he smirked. "What are you looking at by the way?" He said looking at the magazine I had of Lucien.

"Oh, this is Lucien Wilkinsons, I've had such a huge crush on him since he debuted a couple months ago. I have every magazine he's featured in." I said blushing as I looked at his picture.

"Lucien…Lucien…Oh, _that_ guy?" He saw the picture. "I have to direct a photoshoot with him soon. Although, I think I'd outmatch him in brains and looks."

My eyes widened, "Can you introduce me to him?" I ignored his last comment.

"Only if you become my new friend!" He said with a wink.

"Deal."

_The same day when he left class, I started crying again because I knew that this wasn't going to last._

* * *

I realized I had been sleeping for quite some time when the sun was already emitting its light of being midday. For some reason, I couldn't help my tears from falling. I cried into my pillow when I heard a rustling in my closet.

"Who-who's there?" I said grabbing a fistful of my blanket. _I wasn't sleeping in a blanket before…_

The figure emerged from the closet, "SURPRISE!" In came Princess. I relaxed my expression.

"What's wrong?" He said concerned because I was in tears. He probably heard me sniffling too.

"Nothing. I'm find I said looking at the ceiling to make the tears suck back into my sockets.

"Are you really okay?" He said sitting at the foot of my bed. _I'm sorry Francis, but I love someone else. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve your kindness._

My bottom lip started to quiver and I drew out my pillow from behind me as my tears would not contain themselves, "WAHHHHHH!~" I cried out. I startled him a bit as he took something out of his pocket. It was a rabbit doll just like Usacha-chan, except it was made of paper. It was double sided and he had a crying face on the back and a smiley face on the front. He held it closer to me and attempted to make it walk across my pillow as I started to notice his kind gesture. He sat and talked with me every day after that.

* * *

_Francis was always different towards me than other people. He had lots of friends. He never treated me poorly apart from other students like my previous friends. I kept my feelings well-hidden from him for awhile when we had met because he was so scary at first. _I never wanted special attention from him. If anything, I found myself trying to stave him away from me. At Tangyoon, it was a school just like Bullworth, we had everyone from middle school all the way up to high school. For three years, he and I had all the same classes before I moved. _ That's when I met someone else… When I broke my promise to you, Francis…_

"You must be Mikkio Kliesen, I'm Lucien Wilkinsons – "

_I was beyond happy to see the boy I've had a crush on for so long. Whenever he made public appearances in Seoul, he was always so curt and polite. It was the happiest I had been in awhile._ Since meeting him, I was persistent in talking to him, so that maybe one day he'd look at me differently than he did with most girls. I don't know if it was before or after we got to know each other, but I started to feel something different every time I saw him and talked to him. In the next month over, things had gotten a little more complicated.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, so I actually thought Alex and Lucien were besties since they hung out a lot during fall and winter, but now, they hardly speak to each other at all." I looked over to a tall girl wearing the uniform of a student who does not seem to be associated with any social groups talking with her friends during English.

"Now that you mention it, yeah! I used to think that Lucien and Alex were 'together' but that wouldn't happen since they're both guys." A girl with black hair wearing glasses said in response. _My chest started to hurt hearing that._

"Oh, come on Angie! That would be, like, impossible since it would only happen if Alex were a girl." The redhead said. _It wouldn't be that weird for him to still like her now, would it?_

"There's that guy who also transferred in a few weeks ago. Francis, was it?" Angie said trying to remember.

"Yeah, he's soo cute! A total hottie with brains and brawn, did you see him at the swim meet?" Her friend asked.

"Christy, you're lucky to have gym with him, it must be amazing to see him in his swim trunks every so often!" Angie whined a bit.

Christy started to reply with a sharp tone as break was called, "Not at all! He's always with that Asian girl over there." She points to me but I pretend to not notice. She gets up and walks over to me. "I know you heard. Don't be shy, you two actually do make a good match. You act pretty chummy."

"No, that's not right." I smile nervously, "It's just because we went to the same middle school." I try to wave her off.

"You two should go out already." Angie replies scooting closer to me.

"That's probably what you think, but what about him?" Christy says placing her hand on my desk.

The class came back just in time for me to slip away to use the restroom. I told Mr. Galloway of course, but he didn't seem to care since he was drinking something out of a paper bag. I actually removed myself from class because Francis had something he wanted to talk to me about. We ended up visiting my dad at work because I told Francis I wanted to annul our engagement.

* * *

March 10th…

"…You're annoying." He said in a dark voice that shocked me. _Where is this coming from?_ I look around him in hopes of finding someone else speaking. He looked up and smiled again, "Sorry, I meant to say, it must be annoying to have to keep hiding your face from people." I realized I was hiding in my scarf from the same day he and I became friends. Dad had hit me again on my cheek when he got home after I told him I wanted to be with someone else. Princess started acting stranger around me, but had a persistent smile. We actually fought too, for the first time, about the feelings I had for a certain someone. Just a week before, I told Lucien how I really felt.

He was just about to leave for another photo shoot when I called out to him. I couldn't go because I had class at the time, "Lucy-kun." He turned to me before getting in the limo but didn't say anything. "I like you. I've liked you for such a long time. It's always been just you, Lucy-kun." I felt my face start to redden, "I don't like anyone else, but you."

He tensed up for a moment and turned away from me, "Mikki, I think you're confusing your feelings for me. My 'like' and your 'like' have two different meanings." Lucy-chan said. His words shot a cold shiver down my spine. "I'm sure you just _think _you like me more than a friend."

* * *

I couldn't say anything as he walked away from me. That's when Momoi-chan came to comfort me for an entire week.

"It's okay, just keep going for it. Maybe he'll see in time. Besides, you're really cute Mikki. I'm sure even Lucien can't deny that much." He attempted to make me smile, but instead I only cried.

"It doesn't matter if I'm cute…It doesn't matter if I'm trying to improve myself. If Lucien doesn't like me, then why does it matter?" I hit an emotional breaking point in my life. I looked down and shut my eyes tightly as the tears fell, "I know he doesn't like me. He doesn't think of me much more than a friend. I know this, because as his friend, I've noticed." Momoi-chan remained silent as he tried to rub my back for comfort. "I don't want you to see me like this Momoi-chan." I hid my face in my hands. "You know him better than I do. You can understand him more…more than I can."

* * *

I felt bad seeing Mikki cry like this. I had talked with Lucien numerous times and he had always avoided talking about Mikki. One thing that I did know was that he missed hanging out with Alex, he missed having her around since she knew him the longest. She was his first love. Mikki knew this too, just from observation. I acted as a mediator between the two after she confessed her feelings to him. Every so often, she'd shrug it off and say that the first rejection was nothing. It wasn't until now, a week since, that I've actually seen her cry because of it.

"That's not true Mikki. You've seen a lot of things that I didn't know about until way down the road. You saw it first hand and he knows you did! Lucien doesn't often express himself to anyone, but that day when…well, you know…he was upset and he let you get close to him. It's taken me months to be able to do that."

She started smiling again as the remaining tears were wiped away on her sleeve, "In case you're wondering, there's no way I could stop caring for him even if he did reject me. Whenever I hear him laugh, I can't help but feel better and laugh with him. Lucy-chan is sometimes quick to anger, but it's because he cares about doing what's right. He's honest, nice to everyone, and he tries his best to make his friends happy." Her expression was different, because the tears I saw this time looked like happy tears.

"There you go. Wow Mikki, I never knew you thought so highly of him." I said smiling back at her.

She gave me a warm smile in return, "Don't tell him Momoi-chan! It'll be embarrassing!" She sticks her tongue out as she makes her way to leave my room.

"I won't, but in return you have to keep a secret for me too!" I said getting her attention.

"What?" She continued to smile.

"Lucien was the one who told me to check on you." I told her after he strictly told me not to. _Sorry, man, but I think she deserves to know. _Her smile was even wider when she left.

"Thank you…Momoi-chan!" She had this glow about her that was different, kind of like the glow that Alex has around Gary. "If you ever need anything, or want to talk about anything, please talk to me too. You're the best!" She waves and shuts my door behind her. I didn't really know the impact I had on her.

* * *

_In a few days, it'll be Rex-chan's birthday. Hm…What will she want? _I look around the stores in Old Bullworth Vale and stopped in Aquaberry. I saw the display case of the two female mannequins beside a male mannequin who dressed a lot like Derby. _He is the model after all._ In the back of the store, there was a boy who was also looking at clothing.

"My, my, isn't it quite a sight to see a pauper in this fine establishment." He says watching me look at the clothes and adjusting the bandage on his hand.

I pouted, "I'm shopping just like you!" I said to him as his friend entered into the conversation.

"Why don't some people know their place in life?" The shorter boy with brown hair said as he stood next to his friend. _Of all times, why now?_

I picked a few items off the rack and handed them to the sales clerk. As I was just about to pay for my items, someone opens the door to the store.

"I'll take care of it." I look at the person to see Lucy-chan smiling at me. _Lucy-chan, you big meanie! You keep toying with my emotions._ I look to the two boys who were making derogatory remarks and they just backed away when they saw him. _How odd…_ I offer to pay Lucy-kun back since I was a few dollars short, but he didn't accept it. Before I left, I saw the taller one of the two boys glare at Lucy-kun, so when Lucy-kun wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out at him. _It was a pretty good day :D_

* * *

March 17th…

In the next few days, Lucy-kun came with Momoi-chan and I to go shopping for Momoi-chan's present for her. Lucy-kun just looked sad because he hadn't talked to her in awhile. It was actually the day before her birthday. We had gone all around the town of Bullworth and we kept looking at Lucy-kun to make sure he was okay. For a moment, he saw us looking and he told us he needed to get some fresh air.

"Hey Mikki, I think it would be a good time to have that 'fun' I was planning with you before." He said as Lucy-kun exited the store.

"I think so too; this would be the first time he didn't say anything to her on her birthday." I said turning around to see Lucy-kun pacing outside the window.

"Okay, go talk to him, I'll see if I can get Alex to go as well." I stared at him for a moment. He got what I was getting at, "I should call Alex first, huh?" I laughed since we wouldn't know if they'd meet if Rex-chan didn't even come. He calls her and a few seconds later, she picks up the call, Momoi-chan speaks in a hushed voice, "Alex, it's Pete, I need you to do something for me."

I could barely hear her on the other line, but she sounded rather worried, "What's wrong femme-boy? Why are you whispering?"

I chuckled as Momoi-chan blushed from embarrassment, "Alex, it's urgent, I'm trapped in Dragon's Wing Comics by some nerds. I need your help! Get here ASAP! They said only you can save me, so come alone! Oh, and while you're there get me a comic too." He just threw that in there.

"There?" Wait, are you not trapped inside the comic book store?" She skeptically asked because he did make it sound like he wasn't there with that last comment. _Rex-chan is so smart XD_

"Uh, c-can't hear you. Um, the nerds are here! Alex help! Alex!" He hung up his phone and I shook my head.

"You are such a bad liar Momoi-chan!" I said smiling.

I started laughing when Lucy-chan came in again, "Done? What is this for anyway?" He tried to pretend that he didn't know about Rex-chan's birthday.

"Umm, Lucy-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said when Momoi-chan smirked because he knew it was my turn. I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed Lucy-kun outside when the door closed behind us.

"So, I know this is going to sound weird, but could you pick up a manga for me at Dragon's Wing comics? It's just a few blocks away. I'd get it myself, but Momoi-chan needs help wrapping the stuff he bought. He doesn't want anyone to know what it is. It's embarrassing." I said trying to lie. _I'm worse than Momoi-chan ;~;_

He sighs, "I see, alright, I'll be right back." He said heading off to the comic book store on foot. _Come on Rex-chan and Lucy-kun you have to make up soon. It's hard to see you two so sad._ When Lucy-chan was out of sight, Momoi-chan and I tailed him all the way to the comic store.

* * *

I sighed feeling that Mikki just wanted to push me away since I rejected her while ago. _Lucien, no one will ever love you._ I heard my father's voice in my thoughts as I walked. _You are a fool to believe her._ I didn't want to, but I knew those voices were right. _After what I did to Alex, why should anyone care about me?_ I got even closer to the block of the store. _She only likes you because you are 'THEE Lucien Wilkinsons' to her. _I hated my thoughts for always brining me down, but I couldn't disagree. _You have a sister… Derby's voice popped up causing me to return myself to my current surroundings. _I was within eye-shot distance of the front door to Dragon's Wing, I saw a familiar face.

"I wonder if you really miss me…" A familiar voice is also heard when that person places their hand on a poster of me hanging on wall.

I approached her, I knew it was her, "Why talk to a picture when you can talk to the real thing?"

"Lucien…" Alexandria turns to face me, she doesn't run away, but I do see a small smile on her face.

"Long time, no see, Alexandria…" I say as I smile timidly back to her.

She rubs the back of her neck, "So…"

I can tell that she's in an uncomfortable situation. Instead, I lead the conversation, "I'm sorry, Alex, for what I did. I'm sorry I tried to harm you. I'm sorry…"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Momoi-chan asked from inside the large trench coat.

We walked around while I sat on his shoulders, "It looks like they're talking!" We followed them around to make sure they'd meet.

"Mikki, why do we have to use this disguise?" He asked from underneath me.

"Because it was the only thing I could think of on such short notice! And, I've always wanted to do this!" I smiled happily. I leaned forward a bit to unbutton one of the buttons of the coat near Momoi-chan's face.

"Thanks." He said since he could see Rex-chan and Lucy-kun a bit better.

"I think we should go now." I said trying to remove the hairs in my mouth from the mustache I made with my hair. I was also wearing a nice hat I bought from that day at Aquaberry and the lens I borrowed from Ms. Phillips as a monocle.

"Mikki, let's celebrate her birthday! We should go see Jimmy!" Momoi-chan was trying to hurry around the corner before Lucy-chan and Rex-chan could see us which caused me to wobble a bit on his shoulders. It must have been a strange thing to witness from passersby, but we managed to make it to a decent place in one piece. "By the way, there's actually something I wanted to tell you." Momoi-chan said putting my down gently. "There's this new girl that I like…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this is also rushed because I had to fit the time frame of **_**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**_** by PurebloodPrincess09! It had to be done to match her story progression. Anyway, Alex's birthday is on March 18****th****! Wish her a happy b-day even though it's way late on Ch. 27 of **_**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**_**! READ THAT STORY BEFORE THIS ONE (more specifically chapter 26 before this chapter) OTHERWISE IT WON'T MAKE SENSE!**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – Yup, he has the same personality as Light Yagami of Death Note. He does not care for anyone! What a jerk!**

**CelestialHeavens – I could not agree more :D**

**Immortal37 – In the making of one, currently doing 3 pics, 1 of Jimmy, Alex, and Gary. 1 of Jimmy/Alex. And 1 of Gary/Alex (Galexy)!**

**SorrowOfDestiny – Yes, yes he is. If you have an idea of how Lucien will get rid of him, please tell me. So far, the suggestion has been 'hire people to rape him'.**

**Project e.n.d. – They both have a lot of problems which is why Lucien can stand her.**

**The1who Reviews – Thank you, thank you, thank you ;3 Um, in regards to Bully: This is our school, I haven't really thought about it, but maybe, wanna go recommend her XDDD I feel bad to ask since she'd have to probably put in Lucien too if he isn't in the story already. Alyss and Mikki would be great friends! Where in L.A. are you from by the way?**


	8. Ch 6 :: Happy Birthday

Chapter 6 :: Happy Birthday

* * *

**15-30 minutes after Mikki and Petey leave Lucien to talk with Alex…**

Petey and Mikki walked back to Worn In, where they had left in pursuit of Lucien to make sure he was heading to the comic book store. It wasn't that they didn't trust him, but if he knew the real reason as to why Mikki had sent him over, he may have deviated from her plan. She wanted to patch things up between the two friends.

"Momoi-chan, I don't think Rex-chan will want any of these things..." I sighed as I looked through the piles of clothing around the store.

"I know, we only came in here because I needed to buy some supplies. I'm gonna make her a matching scarf with Gary." He said picking some things up from the clerk at the counter.

"Oh, that's cute!~ They'll have couple scarves, can I help?" I asked getting up and dusting off some floor dust from my socks and skirt..

"Sure, um, could you bake for the party tomorrow?" Momoi-chan asked.

"Of course, of course, you silly horse!" I jumped up and down happily while clapping my hands together.

"You have a lot of energy Mikki." Momoi-chan smiled at me, "Anyway, her favorite flavor is strawberry. Why not head to Yum Yum Market?"

* * *

"Alrighty, let's go!" She tugged on my arm with the plastic bags of yarn, and knitting needles. "You still need to tell me about that girl!"

_Girl? That's right, the girl who I like from the track team. No, it's not Mandy. There's another girl. _I shrug, "Nah, th-that can wait. I-I think I should tell you when you see her. It'll make mo-more sense then."

She looked at me with intrigue, but continued on her merry way. We got out of the store and headed to Yum Yum Market. Mikki quickly picks up the cake mix, eggs, butter, milk, strawberries and whatever else she needed for the cake and paid Mr. Oh as Lucien came strolling in.

"Oh, you're back!" I said watching him walk past me right over to Mikki. He bonks her on the head playfully and she pouts.

"Ow, what did I do?" She frowns as she receives her change.

"You tricked me!" He smiled as she rubbed her skull where he had placed his hand. He turns to me and tousles my hair as well. "You too, you probably called her while I was outside didn't you?"

I grinned and Mikki smiled, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Lucien…" I averted my eyes from him and I could see Mikki slightly trying to hide her laughter.

The store manager, Mr. Oh, saw us sort of standing idly in his store and asked us to leave since other customers were trying to shop still. It didn't really bother any of us since we were in a pretty good mood. I had actually received a text from Jimmy during our visit to Yum Yum asking me to bring Mikki to his beach house so that we could set up some party stuff for her secret surprise party in the morning. He didn't know we were with Lucien, but since it was close by to his house he agreed to drop us off.

* * *

When we arrived, it was already sunset and Jimmy had his PJs on. Mikki and I were going to sleepover so we had brought some of our things too. When Mikki got done changing in the bathroom, she sat down on the floor next to me and picked up her things from her bag for Alex. Jimmy sat on his bed, watching Mikki and I wrap Alex's presents.

"So, what did you get her? I said watching Mikki hurriedly stuff an item into a box.

She blushed bright pink, "Um, I, uh…." She got flustered as she held her hands to her cheeks.

"What?" I asked scooting over to the box after placing the hand knit scarf down.

"Um, I think I may have purchased the wrong thing…" She looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment. I noticed Jimmy wasn't even paying attention since he was too busy staring at the present Alex gave him that he refuses to ever remove.

"It can't be that bad Mikki. I'm sure it'll – ", My words were cut short as I lifted the gift out of the box. I was holding some kind of Aquaberry-schoolgirl-lingerie type thing that you could probably see from the outside of the store since we passed by it earlier, I could definitely tell it was the same outfit of the cropped top and mini skirt worn by the mannequins. Yet again, Jimmy wasn't even looking, but I too felt embarrassed at the same time relieved his attention was directed somewhere else. "Do-do you at least have the receipt?" I stammered, flushing pink, just like Mikki.

* * *

Jimmy-chan was blushing, not for the same reason Momoi-chan and I were, but for some other reason. He brought his fingers to his lips as Momoi-chan and I hurriedly stuffed the gift back into the box and with it I stashed the gift receipt. _I am so sorry Rex-chan, please don't hate me T_T_

Jimmy-chan smiled, "Tomorrow, I am going to tell her how I feel." He whispered, it wasn't very audible, but I managed to pick it up. He seemed to be feeling determined and excited for tomorrow. _He also likes Rex-chan. Oh Rex-chan, what are you going to do?_

A cheery melody plays in the room catching everyone's attention.

"Is that Nyan cat?" Momoi-chan asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, my cell phone!" I said as I shuffled over to it near the bar. I picked it up and sat right back down next to Momoi-chan and my present. I had gotten a text from Lucy-kun saying that he wanted to drop off Kouko and a present for Rex-chan. Momoi-chan was right next to me reading the message with me silently.

"So, who is it?" Jimmy-chan asked.

Momoi-chan looked at me with a hint of tension. I responded, "Ah, just Princess! I'll be right back!"

I put on some flat shoes that matched my night gown and I headed out the door. I had barely gotten through when I heard Jimmy-chan say, "…Princess?"

* * *

It was almost midnight when I had gotten over to Jimmy's beach house. I'm not sure if I should have told Mikki in the message not to tell him, or if she could have just guessed, but I still tried to be sneaky when I arrived.

Mikki stood near the shoreline holding her shoes in one hand as she ran in and out of the water. _What is she doing? The water must be freezing…_ I scratched the back of my head and headed down from the docks and over to her. She didn't notice that I was coming up behind her since she was having so much fun. I came up behind her and placed my coat on her shoulders.

"Lu-Lucy-chan!" She said a bit startled from seeing me.

"It's freezing out here, why didn't you bring a jacket?" I asked her folding my arms over my shirt and wrapping my scarf around my neck. Kouko was sleeping in it, so he had kept it pretty warm. I decided to bring him since he was starting to look pretty lonely. I figured it was because he missed Mikki.

She blushed, "Well, this is embarrassing, but I was just so excited to see you that I ran outside without thinking about it and when I realized you wouldn't get here for a few more minutes, I started playing in the water to keep myself warm….You know, like staying active to feel warmth?"

At least she had a moderately understandable response. "You'll catch a cold." I said holding onto the sleeping rabbit.

She shook her head and smiled, "I may be more susceptible to the cold than you are, but I don't think 5 minutes of playing in it with just my legs will cause me to get sick!"

I let out a small breath of relief. "_Mikki really does like you, and I'm not talking about admiration. I'm talking about –",_ Alexandria's words resonated within me as I saw Mikki turn her back to me with my jacket around her to keep her warm. I felt myself feeling a bit more heat in my chest and my face than usual. _"So you do like her? That's cute!_" I tried to shake her words off me. _Damn you Alexandria… _I smiled in spite of myself. _Maybe she's right…_

"It's strange isn't it?" Mikki said staring out to the waters as the moonlight relected upon it.

"What do you mean?" I said standing beside her, fairly close with Kouko looking more peaceful as he was nearing her.

She turned to me with a smile, "This sounds really cheesy, but I like the idea that no matter where you are in the world, you share the same sky. This is the same moon that shines over everyone around the world. Granted, at different times, but it's one and the same." She looked back to the moon. It captivated her lips and her entire body. _Lucien, she's just another obstacle in your way. She's misguiding you. Don't tell me you are becoming so weak that you have fallen victim to her? _My father's voice echoed in my mind as Kouko rolled over to his back in my arms. His chubby belly was rising and falling with his breathing as his long ears twitched, as did his nose.

I brought up a new subject in attempts to remove my father from my mind, "Mikki, I'm sorry about what I said before, but I can't take it back either. I'm a sadistic and deceitful person. I don't deserve anyone as kind-hearted as you." The crickets in the background seemed to have fallen silent when she placed her hands on my arms and peered into my eyes. It was as if time had stopped for us, just for a brief moment.

* * *

_The feelings that I get from the Lucy-chan in front of me right now aren't those of friendship…These are feelings of love, right?_ _I mean, doesn't love feel something like this?_ I smiled at Kouko in his arms as Lucy-kun handed him to me almost like we were his parents and we were passing our baby to each other. I blushed. _I'm not ready to be a mom yet, but this kind of thought is actually really nice. I started to giggle when Lucy-chan started rubbing Kouko-chan's tummy and his foot reflexively thumped, much like that of a dog's. _

Lucy-kun stopped for a moment and sat on the heels of his feet. I sat down on the sand next to him sitting on my calves. He spoke up quietly to not disturb Kouko-chan's slumber, "Mikki…" , he began, "There will be some days where I can't help you. There will also be times where I may be the one harming you. If that ever happens, I want you to know that I'm sorry." I scratched Kouko-chan behind the ears. I gave Lucy-chan a short nod. He continued, "I'm not like anything you think I am. I'm not like all those magazines and articles of the smiling American model you were so happy to meet before. As I said already, I'm sadistic and deceitful…"

* * *

I was expecting Mikki to get slightly appalled by my statement, but instead she smiled, "It's okay. Even if you're not like the Lucien I had imagined you to be like in the magazines. Even if you try to hurt me, or deceive me, it's fine. I don't want you to change for me if you don't want to do so yourself. I've seen a part of you that you may not have wished for me to see, but I don't mind it. I can't heal you or cure you from feeling sadistic, but we can work on those kinds of things together. You may never fully recover from your past, but I think we can at least make it pale in comparison to your present. It's all going to be okay as long as we stay together…all of us." She smiled at me and placed her head on my shoulder. I underestimated how mature she actually could be behind her fun-loving and outgoing nature. _Thank you, Mikki,_

I got up and helped her off the sand sine it was 2 minutes until midnight. I was about to leave when she grabbed onto my arm. "Wait, Lucy-chan, can you stay just a little longer, I wanted to do something for Rex-chan." She said giving me pleading eyes that were difficult to reject.

"Alright, just tell me what to do…" I sigh, but I smile as she hands me her phone.

"Record this for me." We sit on a close by bench and she starts singing while the recently awakened Kouko stretches and dances for Mikki. Mikki, of course, holding his paws to guide him, "_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Rex-chan, happy birthday to you!"_ She grabs the phone and turns it to me as I get a bit flustered from seeing her smile.

I nervously say while looking at her cell phone camera, "Uh, happy birthday Alexandria!" She turns the camera view so that it is redirected to herself, "Happy Birthday Rex-chan!

Say 'Happy Birthday' Kouko-chan!" I hold up Kouko's paw as he sits beside me on the bench and Mikki speaks for him in a slightly lower voice, "Happy Birthday!"

She ended the video and hit send before I could do anything else. For instance, I wanted to reprimand her for catching me off guard, "Mikki, I –", I was cut off by the sudden taste of a strawberry crepe.

Mikki had placed her lips on mine and after a moment she pulled away, "Um, that's to thank you for helping me out and buying Rex-chan's present for me." She said. My mind went blank. I felt so flustered that I didn't know what else to do or say, but then Kouko pulled out the box from my jacket Mikki was still wearing.

"Th-That's Alexandria's gift. Pl-Please give it to her." I said tingeing my cheeks bright red.

She nodded since she was blushing as well with her hand clasped over her lips. Someone called out for her, it sounded like Peter, "Mikki? Where are you?"

We heard another voice, "Mikki, did you get abducted. Let's hope, right Petey?"

She laughed under her breath. "I guess it's time for me to go." I said getting up off the bench and walking away from her, still affected by that kiss. I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"Sweet dreams Lucy-chan!" She said hugging me from behind. She released me almost immediately and she grabbed Kouko from the bench and handed him to me. He was feeling a lot better now than he had been during the week Mikki and I couldn't really face each other when she confessed to me. It was like he was representing both of our feelings. _I wonder what he's feeling now?_ I wrapped the rabbit in my scarf.

"Here you go, aren't you cold?" Mikki said returning my jacket after witnessing me wrap Kouko up.

"N-not anymore…" I stuttered as I saw her night gown more clearly. "You're wearing that over to Hopkins' place?" I asked calmly To hide my feelings.

She blushed even more, "I'm not sleeping with him, I'm sleeping on the ground closer to Momoi-chan!" She pouted. _By this point I still wondered if she was aware about James'….condition. _I smiled as she ran off with my coat and back down to the beach house. I walked back with Kouko and a smile that I just couldn't get rid of.

* * *

We all returned back to the Jimmy's beach house and Mikki seemed to have gotten Lucien's coat somehow. I wanted to ask her about it, but not with Jimmy here. He'd be angry if he knew Lucien was close by. Mikki got off of her comforter on the floor and grabbed some tape.

"Oh, come on!" Jimmy huffed as she placed the tape down in a line between her and us.

"Please do not cross this line, thank you!" She curtsied and got under her blanket. I couldn't really blame her and Jimmy couldn't either since he had that sort of reputation at the school for being the 'man-whore'. He had already been making out with Eunice, Beatrice, Lola, Pinky, and Mandy since he was the big man on campus, but he stopped with kisses of gratitude since he started having feelings for Alex.

Eventually, we all fell asleep and Mikki was smiling so much before she fell asleep because she was watching some video on her phone. _I wonder what happened between those two..._ I hear Jimmy snoring like a bear and I try to cover my ears with my pillow. Somehow, that managed to help.

* * *

**The next morning…Alex's Birthday**

Jimmy and I awoke to the smell of strawberry crepes and breakfast. Mikki was in the kitchin behind one of the doors in the beach house. I was still tired because of the choir concert Jimmy was performing in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes hearing the clanking sound of the pots and pans. We both got up and decided to check on Mikki.

"Hey could you keep it down in here?" Jimmy said pushing the door open. He stopped in his tracks which caused me to bump into his back.

"Why'd you stop?" I was still rubbing the sleeping sand out of my eyes when I was just as surprised as Jimmy to see the kitchen cleaned and a load of food on the table.

"Sorry, I over did it a little! I swear once I start I can't quite stop until everything is done." Mikki says sticking her tongue out as she rubs the back of her head.

"This. Looks. Amazing." Jimmy said as he sat at one end of the table and Mikki fixed breakfast for us, an omelet with smoked sausages, bacon, and mixed berries on the side. Jimmy ate it as if it was the best thing he ever had in his life. I took a bite of the food on my plate and had the same reaction. _Mikki's food always tastes soo good!_ Jimmy was about to put his finger in the frosting around the cake, but Mikki stopped him by slapping his hand.

"That's for Rex-chan's birthday, you'll have to wait!" She pouted at Jimmy and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He said pressing against his injured shin.

"That's for leaving this place in ruins and hoping that I got abducted yesterday!" She scolded him.

"Ah, so you heard that?" He chuckled. _Jimmy deserved it._

She placed a nice looking strawberry marbleized cheese-cake into the fridge with crepes on top. "I just hope this is enough food for later." She sighed removing her apron. She sat down next to me at the table.

"So, where'd your boyfriend go to?" Jimmy asked cutting a piece of the omelet and then proceeding to relish in it.

"Boy-boyfriend?" Mikki blushed. "I-I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Then where'd that coat come from? You kept smelling it like you were in love with the thing!" He pointed out. Reaching for a Tri-tip steak.

"Also for later Jimmy-chan!" She swatted his hand away again. He sighed, but then she responded to his question, "It was from my friend because he was afraid I was going to get sick." _Friend she says. _Jimmy and I both roll our eyes to Mikki's words of denial. "We're not going out. He's already rejected me." She smiles half-heartedly while staring at the table.

"…And that doesn't bother you? If I were you, I'd make them ask me out. I mean sure you can get pretty annoying with your cheerfulness, but look, you have a nice chest, which I'm basing purely off observation, and a cute face, I'd comment on other things, but I haven't seen them yet." Mikki blushed as she kicked Jimmy's other shin under the table.

"OW!" He really felt that last one and I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

* * *

It was already noon and Alex had gotten the video message from Mikki. She texted back a one word response, '_Cute'. _Obviously Lucien and Gary weren't invited to the party Jimmy was throwing for her. Mikki had just left to go and get Alex with Petey. They had blindfolded her and were coming up to the pier when Jimmy saw her. He waved over for them to bring her inside.

* * *

"Just a little further Alex." Momoi-chan said.

"I swear, if you guys dump pudding or something disgusting on my head while I'm blind-folded, I'm not going to be very happy!" Rex-chan exclaimed.

"The thought never crossed our minds." Jimmy-kun said as we undid Rex-chan's blindfold.

Her shoulders tensed and she gulped when I removed the final knot, "I don't want to talk to you Jimmy, You're such a –", she was cut off when she opened her eyes and heard the sound of party poppers.

"SURPRISE!" The three of us said in unison.

Rex-chan was happy to see Momoi-chan and I, but she shot daggers at Jimmy-kun. Regardless of Jimmy-kun being there, Rex-chan decided to stay because Momoi-chan went through a lot of trouble preparing everything.

"Where did you buy this?" Rex-chan says taking a bite of her cake.

"Mikki made it." Momoi-chan said which startled me so I dropped my fork.

"Thank you Mikki." Rex-chan said with a light smile. _She's soo adorable!~_

We passed around other foods that I had prepared and I was happy to find out Rex-chan liked them all. Jimmy-kun was happy too since he finally got to eat the things he had been eyeing since this morning. We had a few laughs at the table and the atmosphere seemed to brighten a little. Whatever had affected the two earlier definitely wasn't visible anymore.

* * *

After the meal was over we decided to head out to the beach. Rex-chan and I were making sand castles. Momoi-chan and Jimmy-kun tried to make one too, but it kept falling apart. Rex-chan and I laughed at their sad little sand castle. A bit afterwards, I put on my bathing suit and started to look for seashells in the water. I was wearing a snorkel as well. Jimmy-kun, Momoi-chan, and Rex-chan decided to look closer to the shore. Rex-chan didn't bring a swimsuit, I offered her one of mine, but she refused anyway. _I guess she's still self-conscious about people finding out she's a girl? Maybe?_ I pulled out a couple of sand dollars in the sand and accidentally choked on some sea water because I forgot the tube of the snorkel should never go into the water otherwise it gets filled up. I started laughing at my mistake when I removed the mask and swam back to shore. We all put the gathered shells into a jar for Rex-chan.

"YAY! We got so many!" I said as I hugged Rex-chan and Momoi-chan. I was about to hug Jimmy-kun when Momoi-chan pulled me away.

He shook his head and blushed. "D-don't do that. You-You remember what I said before?"

I remembered and I dropped my arms. _Right._ _Man-whore._ That's what he called Jimmy-kun when I first met him. I remembered Lucy-kun saying something similar last night. _Lucy-kun. _I blushed at the thought. _Why did I do that last night? _I sighed exasperated and huddled into a ball on the beach.

"Is she okay?" Jimmy-kun asked Momoi-chan.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. This happens pretty often." He smiled and I playfully punched his leg with a pout.

I couldn't help but notice the distressed look on Rex-chan's face. I pulled her aside and asked her to talk with me on the beach.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing a cold water bottle near her cheek.

"Thanks. It's just that Gary and Jimmy have been getting on my case pretty recently about choosing one or the other." She said gazing down at the moisture on the bottle. She seemed listless.

"I see. Hey Rex-chan, can I tell you something? It's a secret I've been keeping that only Momoi-chan and Lucy-chan know about." I said shielding my eyes from the sunlight.

"Sure. Why not?" She smiled at me.

I figured I'd give her some advice even though I didn't really know enough about what was going on, but I had an idea. I decided to be a bit vague with my response. "Rex-chan, no matter what happens, it isn't your fault. People decide to do things on their own regardless of what other people think. I think it's the free-will in people that helps you get through the day, knowing that you have a choice. Whatever decision you make, just make sure that it's for you and not for anyone else. It'll be the result of that decision that will determine your happiness." I smiled feeling like it was probably the best piece of advice I could have given anyone. Rex-chan noticed and chuckled along with me.

"Thanks Mikki. You really do make a great match with Lucien." She said smiling up at me causing me to blush. _There's that name again! I feel like I'm going to faint every time an image of what happened pops into my head. _"By the way, what was he doing here last night?" She asked as I remembered the video.

"Oh, uh…He came by to drop off a gift for you!" That's right, I almost forgot she had to open presents soon. "Before we open the presents, let's do one more thing." I said pulling her over back to Jimmy-kun and Momoi-chan.

"What's going on?" Jimmy-kun asked since Rex-chan looked a bit flushed.

"Girl talk!~ Secret!~" I said sticking my tongue out at him while holding up my thumb and index finger to taunt him. "If you have to ask, you'll never know!" I ran into the beach house to grab a few things and change out of the bathing suit back into some suitable clothes. I rushed back out with some pencils and paper.

* * *

Petey was the first to notice Mikki coming out with what seemed to be school supplies.

"What's all that stuff for?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a weekend, the last thing I want to think about right now is classes." Jimmy said as he watched her hand us one of each material.

"It's a thing we do in Seoul. We write our goals or wishes down and we make the paper into an airplane and send it out in hopes that someone we like will find it." Mikki said as she started writing something down. "Don't show anyone, otherwise it won't come true!" She scolded Jimmy for looking over at Alex's paper.

* * *

When we had all written things down, we threw the airplanes from above the garden area of Old Bullworth Vale. It was a pretty high point over the city and the wind was pretty steady enough to carry all the papers around and far enough for us to lose track of them. We walked back to the beach house where Alex opened her gifts Mikki and I brought along with another that was from Lucien, but Mikki slid it to her in secret. She opened mine first and hugged me when she saw the matching scarf to the one I had given Gary. She had her name on hers so they could tell them apart. When she opened Mikki's, Mikki tried to run away, but Alex assured her in was fine even though we could see a blatant sweat drop forming on Alex's cheek since Mikki bought her lingerie. Jimmy also blushed when he saw her pull it out of the box and turned away. She thanked Mikki and I before she was about to leave when Jimmy grabbed her hand and brought her outside to the end of the pier.

Mikki looked at me, "What's just happened?"

"To be honest. I-I think he's going to tell her how he feels." I said recalling the conversation we had when Mikki was talking with Alex.

"What are we waiting around here for? Let's watch!" Mikki said happily as she propped open the door a little and peeked through the crack. I was a bit curious to see how it would go too, so I watched above her head.

Alex and Jimmy were standing there when all of a sudden, he and Alex kiss! Mikki and I go wide-eyed at this exchange and watch Alex pull away then she started to run after someone. _Gary? Oh no…_ Mikki and I burst out of the front door and try to stop Jimmy from going after her. _He shouldn't do this, this may have gone a bit too far too soon._ We reach the top of the staircase to the sidewalk when Lucien stands in our away. _Where did he come from?_

"I saw the whole thing. Let them be." Lucien said as Mikki and I are at a loss for words for just a short moment.

"Why? Why should we just let them go? Alex needs us." I said watching Mikki turn away from Lucien.

"Don't interfere. You should let nature take its course. We all want Alex to be happy." He looks pained for a moment. "Knowing Gary, he may hurt Alexandria in the future because of his constant need to hide things from her. It'd be best if she ended up with James since he will make her happy." He turned away as I saw their bodies fade into the rest of town. "Whatever happens…It's now or never. Alexandria will make her choice. Let us hope that she makes the right one."

"Wh-why are you here anyway Lucy-chan?" Mikki said as she turned a vivid pink.

"I-I ju-just wanted to bring Kouko over to introduce him to Alex." He said holding out the large brown lop-eared bunny that I have met once before.

He passed Kouko to me and Mikki smiled at the two of us. "Is this really why you're here Lucien?" I asked watching him and Mikki turn away from each other's gaze.

"Of-of c-course. Why the bloody hell else would I be here for?" He stammered looking over at Mikki's blushing face with a similar expression. _I wonder if this was your wish Mikki. _I walked off back to the beach house leaving Mikki and Lucien to sort things out.

* * *

**A/N; I figured it was time something happened between the two. I mean she did kiss him, but it was a gratitude kiss, not like them going out. Or was it? :D I think I'm really loving little Kouko. Anyone else? Petey is also becoming a bit more mischievous. _ Anyway, what did they all write on their paper? The world may never know!~ Please read PurebloodPrincess09's "My Roommate Is A Sociopath" to follow up on this chapter. I think it'll be chapter 28 so you can see what happens with Alex, Jimmy, and Gary!**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – You just had to make Lucien so complicated XD**

**Immortal37 – Not quite done with the Gary/Alex, but the other two pictures that were requested have been posted. Also, I tried my best this chapter to make the viewpoints more character specific in terms of dialogue and description so you won't get confused. I was going to put the 'POV' but I felt it may be a bit intrusive for this story.**

**Project E.N.D. – They just got even cuter O_o**

**SorrowOfDestiny – I hope this goes well for Lucien and Mikki. Eventually, the two titans must collide (Jimmy and Gary) around the same time is when revenge will take place on Francis!**


	9. Ch 7 :: You Are So Beautiful

Chapter 7 :: You Are So Beautiful

* * *

Lucien and Mikki stood there alone on the beach since Petey took Kouko back to the beach house. The two were completely alone and not at all able to speak to each other without an awkward feeling remembering what happened the day prior.

"Mikki. Let's go for a walk." I said watching her look slightly upset that I had prevented her and Peter from chasing after Alexandria. She simply nodded and we ended up in a nearby café.

* * *

The Old Bullworth Vale Coffee House was a few blocks away and we ended up sitting at a booth there. We were in the back in isolation because I could tell that she was a bit devastated that I had scolded her and Peter a bit earlier. The image of the kiss was still fresh in my mind, but I didn't let it interfere with my true intentions today. I wanted to get to know her better. To see if what Alexandria said and what Mikki had told me were true about her feelings.

I notice her staring blankly out the window, "What's wrong?"

She smiled at me, but I could tell her expression was empty, "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Don't give me that." I said placing my menu down. "I think I know you a bit better than that." She looked down and the table staying silent. "Mikki…Please say something."

"I feel…so helpless right now. So…powerless. There's nothing I can do for Alex…"

"Alex? Not Rex-chan?" I said trying to get her to smile. _It's strange hearing her say her name._

She shook her head without batting an eyelash. I could tell that for once, she was actually being serious. "Lucien…" It caught me off-guard to hear my name as well come from her. I hadn't heard it since the first day I met her, "Right now, I'm scared for Alex. I'm scared for her…"

I raise a brow to this person who I feel like I've never met, "Why? She'll be fine. I've known Alexandria long enough to know that she'll be fine. She'll make the right decision." I tried to reassure her. This girl, this…Mikki…sitting in front of me had a different aura to her than the fun and happy Mikki I had known for so long. This Mikki seemed different. All in an instant she changed. "Where is this coming from by the way?" I ask a bit suspicious.

* * *

_I just want to disappear…_I felt bad for Rex-chan because she is my friend. _'__You really do make a great match with Lucien.' _I felt so guilty hearing her say those words… _I kissed him, Lucy-chan, the boy who likes Rex-chan. Why is he here with me? Why is he not pursuing her? She may have rejected him, but his heart still belongs to her._ I had to pinch myself on my side to snap back to reality for a minute. Lucien was staring at me. "Where is this coming from by the way?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kissed you the other day. I'd take it back if I could. I'm sorry." I quietly spoke as my tears started falling; I covered my face with my hands. _I don't want him to stay with me out of pity…_ I felt a warm feeling next to me. Lucien was wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I cried even harder. _It's his kindness that I love so much, the warmth I feel from just being around him. Even when he's upset, even when he's angry at me, even when he rejected me…I still…_

I hear him whisper in my ear, "Is that what you want?" He removes my hands from my face and places his fedora he was wearing earlier onto my head tilting it slightly in front to cover the fact that I'm crying, "You really are a silly girl…"

I rub my eyes as he sits there smiling. "STUPID LUCY-CHAN! You're so insensitive!" I yell at him since he apparently has stopped caring for crying people. The very thought also made me laugh.

He chuckled back to me, "There's the Mikki I know and lo – ", he stopped short. _Was he going to say love? He loves me?_ I shake those hidden desires out of my head. _Why has my mind become like this?_ I flop over and lay on my seat. He was blushing and I was too.

* * *

Petey was by himself with Kouko unable to bring himself to let the poor bunny out of his sight. He really wanted to see Alex though. Most of the cleaning was already done since Mikki had taken care of it after Alex's birthday bash. Unfortunately, Alex left in tears. He could tell that Mikki would feel unhappy about that as much as he did. He knew about Lucien's feelings for Alex, but was still oblivious to Mikki. When he was done packing his things, he left a note on the door of Jimmy's beach house.

"_Hey, guys, sorry I left without telling you, I figured I'd give you some alone time. Brought the rabbit with me, if you need me, I'll be in the boys' dorm. - Pete",_ I read my note in whispers to make sure I had written down everything I needed to say. _If things don't go well with Lucien and Mikki…Let's just say, Alex, you won't be the only one crying…_

I picked up my stuff and taped the letter to the door. Unfortunately, Kouko managed to get himself taped to the floor… _I guess I'll be here for a few more minutes…._

* * *

A waiter came in with some macaroons and hot chocolate for Lucien and Mikki since she finally stopped crying. She was surprised that Lucien would even buy her anything. He told her it was for white day since he knew that in her culture, boys bring things for girls the month after valentines. His was a bit late since they didn't talk the week of, but he wanted to make it up to her.

"So, why do you add suffixes like –chan and –kun to everyone's name?" I asked her since she seemed to be happy piling up the colorful macaroons.

She thought for a moment before responding, "Well, one of the other schools I had gone to in Japan, people called each other 'A-chan' or 'B-kun' in terms of respect and also if they like the person, they'll give them a name." She took a sip of her hot cocoa before continuing, "I would have called you Oppa or Sunbae and Alex would be Unni, but calling everyone something like that just brings back things that I don't really want to talk about."

It was understandable that she didn't want to use hangul to call each of us when she had a terrible experience in Seoul because of her, 'first friend' Francis. "I see, but why not just normal names?" I asked stirring my cup with a spoon.

"Well, I guess the most fun I had by myself was when I lived in Japan. My mother was still alive then and she and I would practice piano and I'd get to play with other kids. I can't really remember anyone since I was so young at the time. We didn't even get to stay there for a little more than a few months, but I was happy. Really happy…" She smiled as she reminisced her past. _I suppose that makes sense._ _This was just the first phase; there must be something more she's not telling me._

"When I was younger, my father abused me right in front of Derby. He cowered in the closet from my father. Everyone was too afraid to approach him." I said adding to our conversation. She had sorrow filled eyes, the same as anyone who knew about it. _At least she knows how to react._

"…When I was in Seoul, the girls at my school would pretend to be my friend to get closer to some of the guys that were nice to me. Francis was the only one who stood by my side after that." She said peering in her cup at the steam. I also returned her expression.

"Derby had a strange nanny growing up. She would take care of us every day when our parents had gone together on 'business trips'. We knew they just wanted to get away from us. They never believed us when we told them that the nanny was sexually abusing us. Constantly, she'd make us bathe just to see us…" I saw Mikki clasping her hand over her mouth a bit surprised by this.

"Why are you telling me this Lucien?" She seemed perplexed by my openness.

"You're the only person who knows. I've kept it a secret, you're the first to know." I held onto her hands on the table and I brought one close to my lips and kissed the backside of her hand. She smiled and imitated my gesture with my hand. _I think I do like Mikki._ This isn't something new to me. I've loved Alex before, I gave Alex my first kiss. However with Mikki, things feel different. She makes me feel carefree. _Was I her first kiss? _I evade answering her for a moment, "Mikki, have you ever kissed Francis?" I asked her since I remembered that article posted their engagement.

She blushed, "Act-Actually, I've never kissed anyone before until yesterday…" I gulped. _So she really did give me her first kiss. Now, I feel guilty here._

* * *

When I got done removing the tape in what seemed to now be patches of cashmere strips, I picked Kouko up. _They wouldn't notice he lost a few hairs, right?_ I try to view him from an angle that makes him look less lumpy. "Sorry, Kouko, you look like a balding Hobo now…" I stared at him for a minute and he slapped me with an ear. _This is definitely Mikki's bunny._ I placed him in my hood before making my way to the dorms. Eventually, it had already turned to nightfall when I managed to get all my things and Kouko (who kept trying to climb on top of my head) to my room. I was about to check on Alex when I saw Jimmy sitting in his room hunched over as if the life was taken from him.

"Hey…Jimmy." I said nervously walking over to him. _He looks like he's been sitting there for hours. Has he even moved?_

"Hey Pete…" He says quietly without even looking at me. "I blew it."

"I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I kinda saw. What happened to Alex?" I stand next to him watching him deep in thought.

"She chose Gary. No. She _wants_ Gary." He scoffed as he felt baffled, "She can't return my feelings because she's too busy worrying about that jerk!" He said knocking his things off his bed. In the hallway, I can hear the faint sound of someone crying.

"Alex!" I walk out of Jimmy's room and before I walk down the hall, I turn to Jimmy. "You know, if you and Gary actually cared about her as much as you say you do, she wouldn't cry at all!" I slammed his door behind me. _Alex, why are you crying so much? This can't be only Jimmy's doing…_

* * *

"Um…This one is Red velvet!" Mikki said as she tried to guess which macaroon I gave her. "My turn!" She smiled before she made me wear my hat over my eyes.

I saw her pick a pink one. I had never had different macaroons before so I bought a lot for us and for Alexandria since Mikki wanted to visit her later. She popped the macaroon into my mouth, "It's…Its…" I blush realizing the flavor is, indeed, strawberry crepe.

"What is it?" She says tilting her head.

I wipe my mouth with a napkin before I answer her. _'Lucien, stop this nonsense!' _I was starting to hear my father again. _No, I'll do what I please this time!_ She looked at me with a puzzled expression as I move to sit next to Mikki. I sigh and take a deep breath, "Even though you're annoying at times and I want nothing more than to smother you with a pillow…"

* * *

Lucien decided to sit next to me when he wanted to tell me something. I was kinda hoping it was something a little nicer than this. "…And yet, that's one of the things I admire about you. Being near makes me crazy, but I somehow, can't imagine being without you... Not ever... I'm simply saying I... L-like you..." _Oh, well this is actually a lot nicer O_O. _I was taken aback by his sudden confession I started shaking and tears started welling up again. "Was I right to assume that our 'likes' meant two different things?" He looks away from since I'm still bewildered by his words.

"Lucien…" I released all my tears at an instant, trying to shield my face now that he's already seen me cry once today, seeing it twice will probably make him take back his confession, "I like you, Lucien. I like you. I like you more than anyone else I've met before because you've never used me, you've smiled just for me, and you let me get close to you. I like you…so much."

I started making these sqeaky noises, like hiccups, that I used to make when I cried really hard. I never made these sounds since the last time I was so happy. The last time was when my mom told me she loved me for the last time. I continued crying as Lucien held me in his arms. In the café, a familiar song played. It was one I even had on my ipod from grandma…

[song insert]

**"You are so beautiful" by Junsu**

"지금 난 너의 눈을 보며 운다 네 맘을 보며 운다"

_Jigeum nan neoui nooneul bomyeo oonda nae mameul bomyeo oonda_

(Right now, as I look into your eyes, I am crying as I peer into your heart so)

" 애써 해맑게도 쓴웃음 짓는 그 표정에"

_Aessuh haemalggaedo sseunooseum jitneun geu pyojungae_

(I attempt to be happy and show you a bitter smile.)

"너를 담아두고 싶다 그 바보같이 예쁜 꿈들과 어설픈 모습을"

_Neoreul damadoogo shipda geu babogachi yaeppeun ggomdeulgwa uhseolpun moseupeul_

(I want to have you, including all your silly but pretty dreams, and your clumsiness.)

"하루하루 네 모습이 추억을 만들어나 기억해 네 여린 손 흩어진 머리까지도"

_Haruharu nae moseupi chooeokeul mandeureo Na giyukhae nae yeorin sohn heutuhjin meoriggajido_

(Day by day, I make new memories, because of you. I remember things about you, your gentle hands and your flowing hair.)

"(Forever you) You are so beautiful"

"내 가슴에 밀려와 스며와 다가와 번진 네 상처도"

_Nae gaseumae milryeowa seumyeowa dagawa beonjin nae sangcheodo_

(It comes rushing into my heart, it permeates, even all of your scars.)

"(Forever you) You are so wonderful"

"시린 네 사랑도 네 눈물도 내 아픈 상처를 지우죠"

_Shirin nae sarangdo nae noonmeuldo nae apeun sangcheoreul jiwoojo_

(Even your cold love and even your tears erase my throbbing pains)

"널 사랑한다 널 사랑한다"

_Neol saranghanda neol saranghanda_

(I love you. I love you.)

"이제는 너를 안아주고 싶다"

_Ijaeneun neoreul anajoogo shipda_

(I want to hold you now)

"그 차가운 세상 끝에 홀로 서성이던 널"

_Geu chagawoon saesang ggeutae whollo seoseongidun neol_

(You, who drifted at the edge of that cold world alone)

"하루하루 내 사랑이 네 맘을 위로해"

_Haruharu nae sarangi nae mameul wirohae_

(Day by day, my love comforts your heart)

"상처 난 네 가슴에 내 기억들을 담는다"

_Sangcheo nan gaseumae nae giukdeulreul damneunda_

(And it fills your wounded heart with memories of me)

"(Forever you) You are so beautiful"

"내 가슴에 밀려와 스며와 다가와 번진 네 상처도"

_Nae gaseumae milryeowa seumyeowa dagawa beonjin nae sangcheodo_

(It comes rushing into my heart, it permeates, even all of your scars.)

"(Forever you) You are so wonderful"

"시린 네 사랑도 네 눈물도 내 아픈 상처를 지우죠"

_Shirin nae sarangdo nae noonmeuldo nae apeun sangcheoreul jiwoojo_

(Even your cold love and even your tears erase my throbbing pains)

"널 사랑한다 널 사랑한다"

_Neol saranghanda neol saranghanda_

(I love you. I love you.)

"한순간조차 잊지 말아요 얼마나 얼마나"

_Hansoonganjocha itji marayo eolmana eolmana_

(Don't forget for a moment just how much, just how much)

"사랑했는지 기억해요 For you"

_Saranghaetneunji giukhaeyo For you_

(I loved you, for you)

"(Forever you) You are so beautiful"

"내 가슴에 밀려와 스며와 다가와 번진 네 상처도"

_Nae gaseumae milryeowa seumyeowa dagawa beonjin nae sangcheodo_

(It comes rushing into my heart, it permeates, even all of your scars.)

"(Forever you) You are so wonderful"

"시린 네 사랑도 네 눈물도 내 아픈 상처를 지우죠"

_Shirin nae sarangdo nae noonmeuldo nae apeun sangcheoreul jiwoojo_

(Even your cold love and even your tears erase my throbbing pains)

"널 사랑한다 널 사랑한다"

_Neol saranghanda neol saranghanda_

(I love you. I love you.)

"네 기억으로 살고 싶다"

_Nae giukeuro salgo shipda_

(I want to live in your memories)

[end]

* * *

Lucien and I left the café to relieve Petey of bunny duty. _He's probably tired by now. _When we arrived in front of the beach house, we saw his note and chose to go to the dorms to see what was going on. _I hope Alex is okay…_

We arrived a bit late since we heard some loud cried from down the hall. _Rex-chan… _I go into Jimmy's room to see what he was doing since it was closed. He was probably still mad at Lucy-kun so I told him to see what was wrong with Rex-chan. Jimmy was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling tossing a rubber band ball in the air. Before he could catch it, I caught it in mid air.

"Hey, give it back!" He demanded as his voice towered over me.

"You dropped something!" I said trying to make him look around his bed.

He did just what I wanted in search of the item he dropped, "What is it? I really don't have time for this Mikki."

"Your smile!" I said trying to make an invisible smiley face with my index finger.

"Quit it Mikki. Grow up already!" He raised his voice to me.

"No! Stop sulking and do something Jimmy-kun!" I said as I pouted at him, hiding the ball behind my back.

"I'll do something when you quit acting like a child!" He snarled. His words were filled with so much venom that I just got angry at him.

"I'm just trying to help! You don't have to be such an ass Jimmy!" I said leaving his room after I threw his stupid ball back at him and kicked him in the shin. He fell back on his bed and held onto his leg. _Serves you right!_

I puffed my cheeks. _GAH! When you just want someone to be happy and this is the thanks you get! _I walked over to Rex-chan's room. _Maybe she'll be better…_

When I saw her face I could clearly tell she had been crying, "REX-CHAN!" I cried along with her since both of our eyes were pretty puffy already.

"Mikki, you're not helping." Momoi-chan said trying to smile for the both of us.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just when I see Alex looking so sad I-I…." I start crying again and grab a tissue next to Rex-chan….

"Di-did she just say 'Alex'?" Momoi-chan looked at Lucien.

* * *

"It's a long story." I explained to Peter when Mikki and Alex were off in their own little world crying together.

"I-I don-don't know what to do! I'm so pissed at myself!" Alexandria cried into her pillow. I tried to rub her back for comfort when Mikki hugged her and tried to wipe her eyes with a clean tissue.

"Rex-chan, please let it out." Mikki said as she patted Alex's back. They really seem like sisters. As for who is older at this point…_Well, it was Alex, but then for a moment it was Mikki, now the title is up for grabs. _I can see Pete is just as confused as I am with these two.

* * *

We managed to get Alexandria and Mikki to sleepover at my place since it would be easier to talk here. Actually, we sort of had to drag Alexandria since she didn't want to leave her room. Mikki had grabbed all her things from the beach earlier, so she was okay in terms of clothing for now. Kouko had been asleep in Peter's duffle bag since he had taken him over to the dorms. He hasn't met Alexandria yet. The five of us stay in my living room since it had the most space. Most of the servants had gone to sleep and since my mother wasn't back yet from the photo shoot with Alexandria's father we had the place to ourselves.

"What happened earlier?" I asked Peter since he had tried talking to Alexandria a while before Mikki and I got there. Alexandria had fallen asleep, probably from crying so much. Mikki was barely awake when Peter called her over to discuss the news with us.

"Well…According to Alex, Jimmy wanted her to choose him, but she chose Gary. Gary decided that she needed to choose him or us. She couldn't choose him over us." He says as Mikki smiles half-heartedly.

"Poor Rex-chan…"Mikki says as Kouko wakes up and huddles close to her leg placing his ears over his eyes.

"Yeah, well the worst part of it is, Gary broke up with her and she's been torn since she tried her best to choose him, to prove she loved him, but she couldn't deny us as friends…" Petey looks over to Alexandria. _I wish this could have all been prevented. _I sat next to her and wiped some remaining tears away from her face causing her to flinch. Mikki changed into pajamas similar to the one she had worn when I saw her, but this time, the colors were inverted. I averted my eyes from her. She was too tired to stay awake much longer and fell asleep next to Alexandria and Kouko slept between them.

"Maybe this should be a discussion we should save for the morning." I suggested since the three members of the party decided to fall asleep, I was feeling tired as well. It was already 2 AM and there was so much that happened that it took all the energy out of me.

"Sure, by the way…" Peter placed some strips of fur near me and I looked at them carefully. _Are these? _"I _may have_ accidentally placed the tape for my letter near Kouko and he _may have _played in it." He said before he casually faked sleeping on the couch. _I suppose Mikki and I should have gotten over to the beach house sooner. _I fell asleep next to Mikki. I feel more at ease just being near her. I hold her waist as I fall asleep to her scent…_She always smells sweet. _She nestled closer to me and I kissed her on her forehead. _Sweet dreams Mikki..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is rather short XD, I felt like since PBP09's chapter was so sad (I seriously cried) I'd end mine on a slightly happier note. Mikki and Lucien are becoming more open to each other, but not necessarily dating, they're at the flirting stage :P Anyway, Kouko can use his ears to slap people. Yes. Mikki is also learning how to remove her past from herself. It's almost like a vice for her to call people –chan and –san or –kun instead of their actual names. She just grew up with feeling like she had to hold onto that part of herself to stay happy. Now that Lucien has gotten to know her a bit better, the names will slowly become a natural part of the past. I'm sorry if things are moving a bit quickly since I'm trying to keep up in time XD I promise, unless something major happens or if it's requested, no lemons for Mikki or Lucien before they date and they will not start dating until a certain, "problem" has been solved! Friendly reminder, READ PUREBLOODPRINCESS09's "My Roommate Is A Sociopath" Chapter 28 before reading this and chapter 29 after :D Thank you!**

**V4MP – Lols, didn't even know you read this XD *Creepy hearts***

**PurebloodPrincess09 – Fangirl even more this chapter please XD**

**OfTheHuntAndMoon – Finally got an acc I see :D OMG do you live near that place that sells awesome ice cream sandwich cookies? If you haven't been there, you're totally missing out!**

**Project E.N.D. – Working on that XD**

**SorrowOfDestiny – Still contemplating how it'll go down :O**

**Immortal37 – Ty, the Gary/Alex will be posted tomorrow after I photoshop some coloring errors XDD (FML I can't stay within lines) Their relationship is in progress.**

****EDIT****

**galexy pic is done and posted on tumblr!**


	10. Ch 7-5 :: Francis Interference

Chapter 7.5 :: Francis Interference

* * *

I saw Mikki hanging out with that blonde prep boy again. _What's-his-face…Lucien?_ I knew she liked him, but he'd probably reject her more than once. I kept trying to make her feel better, not because I wanted to, but more or less because it would let me inside her head. I wanted to figure out just what it would take to break her. A few weeks ago, she had dumped me and our engagement since she had fallen for him. _I can't believe how naive she is…Does she really think a hot-shot like Lucien would want a child like her?_ In a way, it kind of angered me seeing her so happy all the time. I figured something had to be done. I wanted her to at least experience a small amount of happiness before her world came crashing down on her. I figured the best approach was to pick her friends off one by one. She actually had friends at this school which surprised me.

I guess I made her reputation bad enough at Tangyoon by telling everyone that the "incident" was her doing. I told them she did it to get attention from the press because I was going to marry her. The poor saps even believed that she willingly chose to get raped. Unfortunately, the news never spread this far in the world. I was also a bit curious to see who was lurking me. I knew someone had been doing routine checks of information on the internet about me. I wasn't blind to see every so often the count on the pages with the lowest amount of visits started rising. I was the son of a top moogle, why would they not believe what I had to say when my father owned them. It felt good to be in power. I figured that since I had moved here, one of my friends who had been involved would have been here as well, Tad Spencer. He was a good friend of mine until I kept moving due to promotions and family business negotiations. I was surprised that his dad was close with my parents as well. Even Mr. Kliesen was on the Spencer's good side, that was a feat on its own.

"Irvine, what are you doing here?" A snooty voice said coming up from behind me in front of Harrington House.

"Hey, Tad!" I said whipping around to give him a handshake. _I was hoping I'd find him sooner or later._

"Don't 'hey' me! I was in a lot of trouble after that stunt you pulled at your engagement party. My father beat me senselessly when he found out!" Tad spat as he relinquished his hand from mine.

"Lighten up! We were just having a little fun. Besides, he couldn't have been that mad." I replied knowing that sometimes Tad overreacted.

"This isn't a matter to be taken lightly Oliver, I hope you know – ", I cut him off hearing him call me Oliver.

"It's Francis, or do you not know your place? If you dare raise your voice to me again, I will make sure your father deals with you ten times worse than before." I threatened him since in the past I had gotten him in a world of trouble. He and I were friends despite this because I had always given him a place to stay in case he was scared to return home.

"I, uh, sorry Francis…" He said apologetically. "It's just that I have to answer to Derby now and things have changed since you've departed." He bowed his head.

I scoff, "Changed? This place is still a dump since I picked up that tattered brochure years ago…If anything, it'll just be easier to get around the system since it still looks the exact same. Corrupted staff, delinquent students, poor architecture…" I look around and see Mikki talking to another student with black hair. "and a new way to torture her…"

Tad tried to pinpoint the person I was looking at, "Who's the young lady talking with Emerison. She's not from here…"

Turning away from the scene, I figured out Tad's dad must have beat him to the point he had forgotten what Mikki looked like. _Poor fool, he doesn't remember the girl he had "helped" me out with at the party. _"That's Mikki, she's someone I'd like to know a little better. What are your opinions of her Tad?"

"Of that pauper? She dresses like those greasers…minus the skirt, if anything she looks like those townie dropouts." He scrunched his face up since he seemed disgusted by the thought.

"She seems interesting. The boy's name is Emerison you say?" I ask trying to pry deeper into her new friend.

"Alex, Alexander Emerison. He's one of the new students who came a bit late not counting you and that pauper. He hangs around with the school sociopath and the brute called Hopkins." He explains as I devise my plan in my head. _Why torture her, when I can turn her friends against her and each other. It'll be just like playing chess…Alexander, I'll see what it takes to get you to tick first…_

"Hey! You can't just leave me while I'm talking to you Irvine!" Tad yelled at my back since I followed the Emerison boy into the boys' dorm. A boy with a scar brushed by me mumbling something about 'Hopkins'…I watched him slide into the room containing Emerison. The door had been shut, however, the building was old and I could faintly hear the voices beyond the door. I pressed my ear against it when I figured no one would be heading out soon. _At least this way, I can kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

"Hurry up, Gary." I presumed that voice belonged to Alex since the scar-faced boy sounded different. I could assume that he was also the Gary he was referring to also known as the 'sociopath of the school'. Only he would talk to himself the way I heard him.

I hear him scoff to the other boy, "Shut up." Shortly after I started hearing moans and groans from both parties. I felt that this was just a little too much information since I could definitely tell what kind of relationship these two had now just from a few seconds of listening in. I backed away from the door slowly when I heard someone down the hall yell for 'Hopkins'. Since I had yet to figure out what the, brute according to Gord, looked like. I figured I may as well follow up and see him myself.

"Hopkins?" I said looking at the two people in front of me, one was the boy who I recognized from the pool area when I had gym with Mikki. The other was obviously the person I had yet to meet.

"Yeah, who's lookin' for me." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"No one, just wondering who the man in charge was around here." I had no way of knowing if anyone was, but Tad did say this gorilla was a brute. With his brutish ways came power, and with power came leadership…I deduced he had something up his sleeve to make it into Tad's bad books.

"Why? Do you need somethin'?" His voice insinuated that he had taken my bait and admitted he was the top dog. I figured I'd stroke his ego a little more for information. People like him usually go for that sort of thing.

"Heavens no, I just wanted to meet you in person, so if you could take it upon yourself to grace me with your presence, I'd be honored." I said smearing the lie a bit too thick. Looking at his face, he could tell that I was half-assing my praise, but he bit anyway.

"You talk funny. Are you with those trust-fund babies?" He retorted causing my eye to twitch very inconspicuously. _Is he mocking my status?_

"If you mean that I'm from a very high class society and tax-bracket, then yes. My life is very dull compared to yours, tell me about your endeavors poor person." Oddly enough, the idiot played right into my trap. All I had to do was give him smiles occasionally with a few nods here and there while I pretended to listen to his life's story. The small boy could tell I was in no shape or form, caring for his friends dribble and decided to speak up.

"You're Francis right? Mikki's fiancé?" He asked as if it was a touchy subject for me. In all reality I could care less if I was the one to do it, but since she had the gall to nullify it herself, I was only slightly more upset than I would have been. _It was the last time she would ever disgrace me._

"Ex, my femininely-dressed fellow." I smiled exactly how a diplomat would when discussing matters that he didn't want to speak of. "Alas, Ant has decided to part ways with me for another." I tried to look distraught by placing my hand on my forehead turning away from them.

"Really now? You and that strange girl were engaged? I feel bad for the poor guy she left you for." The Hopkins boy affirmed his opinion.

"Ant?" The small boy thought about the nickname as I resumed my conversation with his fool of a friend.

"Yeah, she's a bit childish. She has no idea what she wants in her life. I fear she may end up alone or worse if she doesn't grow up soon." I started getting annoyed with my dramatic acting so I toned it down a bit. "I think she needs someone to tell her off. Someone like you. You seem to be of importance to this school, why not put her in her place?"

"Mikki is really nice the way she is. If you're her ex, shouldn't you know that?" Mr. Pink shirt spoke up to me. I grinned since I figured I was being a little too aggressive.

"Stick your nose where it belongs. Have you even warned your friend yet?" I whispered to him as Jimmy thought about what I said. The small boy walked away from me…_Pete? I wonder if you're even an asset to me right now…_ I stormed out of the dorm since Jimmy was taking too long to praise himself. _Good god… how could this school belong to him?_

* * *

I climbed into the girls' dorm attic to sneak in on Mikki. She was packing some things in her bag when I slipped into her room. _Does she ever lock her door?_ I shut it behind me as I sat on her bed.

"PRINCESS!" She screamed a bit startled.

"In the flesh, little Ant." I smiled as she picked up some items she dropped on the floor,

"Wha-what are you doing in here?" She asked as she folded up some clothes. Nothing, just stopping by as usual." I had come over everyday to make sure that I had a routine going on with her. If I showed up out of random, she'd be even more suspicious.

"I'm fine now. You've really helped me a lot!" She smiled. This was the first time I think I've seen her look so happy.

"Oh? Where were you earlier?" I asked since I saw her leave the school when I left to spy on her friend.

"Just had to run some errands. I'm helping someone throw a surprise party!" She happily started humming.

"I see. For who?" I asked. _There's nothing wrong with wanting to know…"_Oh, for Alex! He's my new friend. I like to call him Rex-chan!" She continued to pack and I remembered seeing her sit with Gary and Alex in the stands during gym. I was on the other side of the bleachers behind Ted and Damon when I started classes here. She started to drink some of her water that was bottled.

"Is Alex gay by any chance?" I asked causing her to spit her water out as she choked on it. She drank a little more to calm down.

"No-No! Rex-chan is dating someone. Um, he has a girlfriend!" I couldn't tell if she was lying or if this is how she was normally, but she did seem troubled by my accusation.

"Do you like this Rex-chan?" I asked her even though I knew she had eyes for Lucien.

"Rex-chan is my best friend. Of course I'd like Rex-chan just as a friend." She said setting the water bottle aside.

"Right…So, who's helping you set up this party?" I helped her pack some things while talking to her.

"Jimmy-kun is and so is Momoi-chan!~" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Why not Gary? I see him hanging out with Alex quite a bit." I made that last part up, but since it was kind of true since gym, I figured I'd put it out there. It was a feasible argument.

"How do you know Scar-chan?" She asked moving a few clothes around. _I have to admit she's pretty sharp to notice._

"From class of course…I had gym with you lot, remember?" I said placing the clothes she had moved into my lap to be folded. _I'm not her maid, but I think that if things go smoothly I'll get the answers I need._

"Oh, right…" She looked despondent, "Well...Scar-chan and Jimmy-kun aren't talking right now…" She said moving her things aside. _Is that so?_

"Why not? By the way, why don't you have a nickname for Jimmy?"

"Jimmy-kun is scary that's why!"

"He looks like a monkey."

"Osaru-kun?" She laughed imagining it. "I think he'd get mad if I call him that. I don't like calling people mean names." She didn't answer my question and since she was done packing, there'd be no way she'd be able to tell me either.

"Hey Mikki, where are you going?" I said trying to stop her from leaving her room for a quick second to get the answers.

"I'm staying over at Jimmy's beach house in Old Bullworth Vale. Tomorrow, we'll set up for the party." She said upon her leave. _I don't know why Gary and Jimmy aren't talking, but at least I know where Mikki will be. Maybe this isn't bad information after all._

* * *

I took an extra-credit class in the morning since Mikki would be gone to do party things. I really could not care less. I was in math class with Mr. Hattrick even though he'd be resigning in a few more weeks. In front of me was a girl named Christy. She and I met previously when I walked her to the girls' dorm a few days ago in the evening. _I didn't need the extra credit, I was just here to kill_ _time. To be blunt, I was here to find out what Christy knew about Mikki's small circle of friends that would hopefully grow smaller._

"Got any dirt on Mikki?" I tried to play the role of a friend to Christy since that seemed to be the way to make her tell you anything.

"I tried to get her to go out with you, I really did. I don't know what's wrong with her. Is she blind? You're, like, totally hot!" I smirked at her words since she enjoyed seeing this expression on my face.

"It's alright, I think I'd be more interested in someone like you." I stroked her cheek to lure her in.

Before she fell in too deep, she restrained herself and straightened up, "Oh, but I did figure out she was hanging out with Alex Emerison a few days ago and Lucien Wilkinsons as of yesterday. I saw them in town. He is way out of her league." She smiled hoping for a reward.

I rubbed her bottom lip gently with my thumb, "That's old news sweetie, tell me something else." I tried to coax her.

"I don't have anything else." She looked at me with puppy eyes since I knew she desired more from me, despite the fact she had nothing else to give.

"Well, if you do me a favor, I'll let you have whatever you want." I said giving her a peck on the cheek, then pulling back with a grin. I wonder why Scarface is looking over here. _Nosy?_

"Whatever you want." She pulled me by the collar leaning closer with her lips inviting me.

I chuckled in the back of my mind. _She's so simple-minded, but I'd much prefer tall girls over short ones like Mikki. She at least looks the part of a model._ _She's brainless, but beautiful._ I took her lips into mine and held myself there for a moment. When we parted, I asked her, "Go to the beach house in Old Bullworth Vale today, stay all day if you have to. Mikki is throwing a surprise party for Alexander. I want to know everything she does. Everything. Report back to me with the information. Make sure it's detailed." _If I know every aspect of her friendship with Mikki, it'll be a lot easier to break her down. _She nodded. I looked over to see that Gary was clenching his fists. _Something I said?_

* * *

Christy met up with me in the morning in front of Spencer Shipping Co. saying that she had left midway through the party because she had gotten bored and hungry. _She must have seen Mikki's cooking. The girl is a chef if anything._ I couldn't really blame her despite how stupid she was. She gave me the information so easily. _It's laughable how simple things work around here. All you have to do is ask around and people will tell you exactly what you need to know._ I saw Scarface talking to some foul looking boy about the same age wearing a red flannel-like shirt over a yellow t-shirt. _I wonder what has brought him all the way out here. _I give Christy a kiss before she walks away from me to the bus stop nearby. I have no time to stand idle right now. I step into the shipping building to report my findings to Mr. Kliesen. He's been wondering what his daughter was doing in his absence. He greeted me as I opened the door to his office. _He's been a good friend of the company and my parents for some time now, I wonder what he's up to…_

"Ah, yes, Francis, my boy. What has that little brat been up to since she decided to leave? She's a selfish, disrespectful, little ingrate!" He broke the empty cup in his hand.

"Sir, she was planning a party for a her friend, nothing really out of the usual here except that prep model boy was seen with her again. Should I do something about him?" I asked even though I would probably just hire someone to deal with his demands.

"That dummkopfe wants trash? If I ever see his face again, I'll make sure the next photo shoot he has is at his funeral." He made a fist and shook it in the air. _No offense to my parents, but this guy is pretty one-track minded…_

I took a seat in front of his desk, "What should we do about her?" I looked over at his family photo sitting on his desk. The face of his daughter was torn out leaving just him and his wife.

"I would have much rather had a son. Instead I was given a waste of space, needy runt, like her. That's why I'll give my partnership with Mr. Spencer to you once the wedding has been sealed. It was already entrusted by Mr. Spencer to my son-in-law since his boy doesn't have a spine!" He spat into his trash bin next to his desk. I saw a sort of red fluid. _Blood? _"I'm getting on in my years boy. It would be best if you could just marry her and kill her now so I wouldn't have to wait. This is just an after effect of the fiber glass bundle that crashed down on me when I was still a small-wage worker." He coughed into a tissue causing more blood to come out.

"Drinking probably doesn't help too much either, sir." I said looking at the empty bottles of whiskey and a crate nearby that read 'For Mr. Galloway'.

"I just mark it off as a refund. I got the money. It's the only thing that keeps me from experiencing pain that's too horrible to bare. When I'm intoxicated, I get knocked out without feeling a thing. I wake up a bit later to the same pain again. It becomes an endless cycle. Sooner or later, I'll be able to join my wife. I killed her you know." He says looking at me in the corner of his eye as he takes another gulp from an open bottle.

"You told me. She asked you to do it though, it wasn't like you did it for yourself." I said rolling my eyes. _His wife was going to die anyway. She had severe brain damage and the degenerative atrophy was going to get her if he didn't pull the plug._ She asked for it, she even begged him.

"She didn't want to live her life like a vegetable…She had little Antoinette. Our first and only child. Looked just like her mother. She was born healthy. No health problems and was even expected to never have any later on either. She doesn't even now… Why couldn't it have been her?" Her father started to get drowsy as he held the bottle lower. I took it away from him and cleared his desk. _He's another pawn, but if he loses control of his anger, I'd be in big trouble…_ I can fight to a certain point, what I actually feared was that he'd not live long enough to give me his will and with it, the partnership. I am the son of a franchise already, but I wanted to secure my place just in case something were to happen. You can never be too careful these days.

Funny thing is, I didn't realize my little attempt at breaking Mikki's circle of friends was already taking place. I guess that was what happened with my interference.

* * *

**A/N: I made this as another filler since Francis hasn't been in here for awhile. Christy didn't see Alex kiss Jimmy, but she did see her running after Gary. That's how Francis can tell that he did interfere a bit. I hate the fact that he's doing this to turn them against each other, but more so on Mikki. He's using them for entertainment since he's aiming for a larger target audience this time. To him, everyone is like toys that can be easily manipulated. No one is more cruel than Francis. He doesn't even care. At least Mikki's dad felt a little bad for someone...**

**Immortal37 - Glad you like them :D**

**PurebloodPrincess09 - I'm just gonna drag their relationship out a little more...**

**Project E.N.D - Everyone does :( I hope that things can't get much worse than this even though I know they will :P**


	11. Ch 8 :: Kiss Me Goodbye

Chapter 8 :: Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

_"You…Say my love is all you need…to see you through…" Today is my mom's birthday. She's been gone for almost a year now… My dad and I never talk about her. It's probably for the best._ _"…but I…know these words are not quite true…"_ _He and I never saw eye to eye._ _He'd always yell at me for the smallest things…_ _"Here, is the path you're looking for…an open door…"_ I walk around town and head to Old Bullworth Vale cemetary._ Dad loved her a lot. He couldn't bear to be apart from her. Her body was left in Seoul, but she has her own memorial here._ _"Leading to worlds you long to explore…" I had bought some flowers before my visit. Strangely enough, I felt like I was going to see her again…my mother._ _"Go…If you must move on alone…I'm gonna make it on my own…" _I placed the flowers on her tombstone. Since her death, I've tried to change who I was. Since there was no one at the cemetery other than myself, I decided to stay a bit longer. _"Kiss me goodbye…Love's memory…follow your heart and find your destiny…" _I smiled as I sat next to the grave marker. _In a way, even though things look scary ahead, I'm happy that I have my mom smiling down on me. She's the person whose influence in my life made me want to continue living despite the bad things that happened. "Won't shed a tear…For love's mortality. For you put the dream, in my reality…"_

"Mikki", I heard a familiar voice as I brushed off some dirt from my skirt since I had sat in the grass. "Long time, no see kiddo."

"Okaa-san…I mean Zoe." I said trying to prevent myself from erasing my progress. _Removing people's nicknames was a start._ I called Zoe since we haven't hung out in a long time. She said she was busy, but if I wanted to hang out, we could meet at the cemetery. It's a townie hangout sometimes…

"Hm? You don't want to call me mommy? I actually liked that nickname." She had this giant grin on her face next to me. _She seems so happy today._

"I'm trying to be a bit more grown up." I announced a tad nervous, but I tried to smile.

"It's fine if you call me 'mommy', I like that you think I'm good enough to be called that in the first place!" She smiled at me looking at the grave next to me. "So, this is where her memories have traveled to, huh?" She kneels down next to it and sets her hand upon the engravings.

Without looking at me, I answer her. "Yeah…This is the last of them. My dad didn't want to leave her behind when we moved, so this memoriam is almost as if she was here." I notice that Mars – I mean Omar is sitting on the head of another tombstone.

"Hey, Zoe, Edgar says he needs you to go back to the Wonder Meats factory." He smiles for once as he waves to me. _I wonder why he's being so nice._

"Don't worry kid, he won't pick on you anymore. Mommy took care of it!" She ruffles my hair and walks along with Omar. For a brief moment, she turns to me, "Sorry, I didn't expect to be called in again so soon. We'll hang out when everything gets sorted out." She smiles again and places her hand in the air to signal her final departure. I say my goodbyes to her too with a kiss on her arm just like before. _Mom, if you can hear me…I think I'm really making good friends here._

* * *

My day continued when I walked back to the town. _Remember to always think about the good in people._ That was one of the life lessons my mother taught me. I walk passed Shin Jo's, Home-Made Ice Cream, Shiny Bikes, and a couple of other stores on the way back to school. I had taken the long way since I walked around, rather aimlessly in my own thoughts. That's when I heard someone's voice who I hadn't heard of in awhile. I heard someone say my name again.

"To let you know, Petey and Mikki told me, Alex and Jimmy are pretty close." I hid around the corner to not be seen. _Eavesdropping is bad Mikki!_ I scolded myself, but I wanted to know what they were talking about. "I won't be surprised if she's pregnant..."

My eyes widened when I heard this…_Rex-chan's pregnant?!_ I pressed my palms to my cheeks like a blowfish. I pinched my cheek to make sure I was hearing correctly. _Yup, this is real…_ I hear footsteps coming closer to me as Scar-chan walks away from the person.

"Mikki, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to hang out with someone today?" Lucien said grabbing my shoulder.

"The better question here is why is Rex – I mean Alex pregnant with Jimmy's baby?" I put my hands on my hips since Lucien was the one who tipped Gary off.

* * *

"She's not really pregnant, I just told him that since…well…Don't we just want Alexandria to be happy? She'd be better off with Hopkins. He'd treat her right and wouldn't put his own selfish desires in front of her." I said hoping she'd understand.

"'Let nature take its course'. That's what you said, and yet you interfere still?" She looked at me with a pout.

"I know what I said, but trust me, this is for the best." I said trying to convince her I really did try to think of Alexandria's future.

Through much coercing later, I managed to get Mikki to believe me and we were now in my house. I'd invite her over occasionally during the past few weeks since I knew that brown-headed bastard, Francis, would always be coming over to her room to check on her. I told her I'd be willing to have someone put a security system in her room, but she denied my request and said that he was just 'trying to be a good friend'.

She and I talked a bit more about ourselves since we had been getting close, however we could only do that in private considering I knew what Alexandria went through when I first got here. Mikki was the one who ended up telling me since she had talked more with her recently.

* * *

_'I'm simply saying I... L-like you...' _Those words that came from his mouth…I wanted to cry because I was so happy to hear them from him. He and I kept our ever-closer growing friendship a secret since we knew that not everyone was going to pleased with hearing this. _I'm such a baby, why can't I just take a stand. Oh right, there's a Lucien fan club…_I remembered seeing some posters around the school that Mandy, Christy, and a few other girls were putting around. I would have joined it too, to be honest, but I didn't see him like that anymore. Lucien wasn't just the boy I saw on covers, the voice I could only hope to hear. He was always near me now, someone I could talk to about anything, someone who made my heart beat faster just with his smile. I was slowly falling for Lucien…

"So, what don't you like?" I said as we sat on his bed looking for a movie to watch. "My father, Derby's nanny, my social class…the list can go on…" He said looking for a DVD or something…

"Your social class?" I asked. _I understand why for the other two, but…_

"The people in it are really self-centered and fickle. That's why I'm not yet betrothed to a cousin. I can't stand those people. They're always about their money and status." His response was cold, but I could tell that he was being honest. "I'm constantly being watched because of the publications that come out on every issue of a fashion magazine where I have an article."

"What do you mean by fickle?" It was a genuine question since he seemed a bit torn to mention it. His expression looked so sad. "Do you really have the right to be saying that about others?" I hit him with his pillow that was next to me, gently of course.

He got up from looking at his bottom shelf in his room and sat next to me on the bed. He smiled warmly as he sat closer, "Despite how I look, I'm a guy too, and I'm pretty single-minded when it comes to love." He looked at the shelf again, withdrawn a little. "Don't I seem that way?"

"Not at all." I said looking at his expression. _This Lucien…I wonder what it would take to make him really fall in love with you._ I saw some pictures around his room, there wasn't very many. One that caught my eye was the one hidden beneath some books on his desk, it looked like a picture of him and a young Alex. _She is the kind of girl he loved, and I'm the kind of girl he likes…_"Hey Lucy-kun, what if the kind of girl you ended up in love with was all the things you said you didn't like?" _I can't help but want to know his answer. _Occasionally, he'd let me call him by his nickname. "Lucien?"

Silence was pushed between us until he gave me his response, "I'd dump her." He looks at me for a second to see me staring at the picture with a smile. _He looked so happy at the time._

* * *

She looked content seeing the picture of Alex and I playing at the beach, the summer before I had moved away. I never knew that Mikki could have a jealous side to her either. When she would tell me that she wished to have a relationship that was like the one Alexandria and Gary had, I couldn't help but get a bit angry, but she explained it was because Gary would be protective of her. I may have judged him a bit unfairly, but that Gary wasn't the one who I had recently spoke to. Not that I could tell. Mikki would often express that she did envy Alexandria for a while as well since she had been the one I had loved for a long time. I never quite told her that she was slowly filling up that space as well. "Lucien, if you ever have any problems, I'll be here for you so please talk to me." She smiled at me as she said this. _'Stupid child, she'll hurt you just like Alarissa had done to me and just like her daughter did to you.' _I could still hear father every so often try to stop me, but Mikki's smile always persevered. I stroked her cheek before I pushed her down onto the bed. Our lips barely parted from each other as our legs interlaced. _Can you tell what you've been doing to me Mikki? _I teased her as my kisses would be shorter and shorter along her lips. She'd wrap her arms around my neck to pull me in. I wanted to give her everything, but we couldn't put our relationship out in public. I knew she would be scrutinized even more since I haven't resolved her problems quite yet. Deeper and deeper the kisses became to a point where I almost wanted, more than anything, to start making love to her. _I have to stop, we aren't even dating yet and she's making me feel this way already. Mikki, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to regret trusting me. _I pressed my chest against hers with a moan barely escaping her mouth from the last kiss when the door to my room was swung open.

My mother barged in and saw what was happening, "Oh my!" She rushed out of the room and came back in when Mikki and I parted. She was holding something in her hand when Mikki shielded her face since she felt so embarrassed. My mother handed me a wrapped object, I picked it up out of my hand to see it was indeed, a condom. "I'm too young to have grandchildren, Lulu!" She frantically spoke as I sighed in frustration.

"Quit calling me that!" I spat to her. _This is the reason why hearing 'Lucy-chan' or 'Lucy-kun' gets me riled up. I swear these two are one in the same. _

"Ni-nice to see you again lady Katherina." Miki said peering at my mother through the gaps between her fingers, she was still beet red.

I could feel my face start to flush as well when Mikki saw the condom in my hand. "Would you just leave mother!?" I felt flustered as I shouted over to her.

"Nonsense Lulu, I want to get to know your girlfriend better." She said as she pushed me aside with her hip and sat in between Mikki and I. "Oh, you're that girl from before! How Lucky!" She said smiling at Mikki who looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment. "So, how long have you and my boy been together?" She watched Mikki's face intently.

"Mother, we aren't even dating yet!" I tried to move her away from Mikki since she was still startled by her sudden intrusion.

"I have the right as your mother to know these things!" She shot back at me. "Not even dating? Dear, do you have any intentions of marrying my son?" She moved Mikki's hands away from her face gently seeing that Mikki was scared to face her. "My little Lulu refuses to marry anyone in the family. She chagrins and sneers, "He has never brought home a girl either."

I feel my cheeks heating up a bit. "GET OUT!" I yell as she walks out of my room coyly. _I'll make sure you repay me for this. _I see Mikki looking amiss. I scoot over and hug her. _I'm not really good at comforting people. _"Uh, it's okay, she'll forget about it. I think she likes you any way since mother isn't too big on statuses like my father was." I say in hopes she'll stop trembling.

* * *

I see the look in his eyes as he attempts to coax me. _I know I'm not his first girlfriend, so how can I be the first one he brought home, could lady Katherina have been teasing me? _"It's true." Almost as if reading my mind, Lucien answers.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I say easing up since I let go of my embarrassed expression.

"The other girls you saw me with either on TV or in magazines was all for publicity, I never actually dated them. Some of them really did try to convince me to go out with them, but I didn't feel anything for them. We never even kissed." Lucien's arms around me loosened as he lay down. He was using my lap as a pillow.

I felt a little better seeing his muscles relax as well. _Lucien, what are we?_ Not even dating, and yet I still felt like we were closer than friends should be. I'm not his girlfriend, but we do things that two people in an exclusive relationship should do. Not everything per se, but we express our feelings doing a bit more than just talking. "What about the movie?"

He got up off my lap and rubbed his eyes, "I know I said we were going to see a movie, but I'm sleepy now, why don't we just sleep it off?" He offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me closer to him on his bed as he got comfortable with his pillow I had thrown at him. "Come sleep with me." He's told me before how he felt most at peace when he holds onto me. Lately, I can only sleep if I hear Lucien's voice before I fall asleep. I feel like I'm depending too much on him, but he assures me we are just depending on each other, which isn't really a bad thing. I know I love him. I really love him. "You make such cute faces when you sleep." He smiles after he yawns. _Eh? He watches me sleep? _

"What kind of faces?" I say as I hold his hand underneath my pillow with a smile.

"Funny faces." He chuckles as I grab my pillow about to smack him with it. _You are the first person who I've ever loved._

* * *

**A few days later…**

I had another class with Francis today. He was a little upset that I was starting to avoid him. I didn't really want to avoid him, it was just that, Lucien was someone I wanted to see whenever I could because he was busy most of the time with work.

"Hey, Ant, can I talk to you for a sec?" He called out to me in the hallway after music class. Today we were learning about percussion. It was pretty basic stuff, so I understood what we were doing, I just had never played drums.

"Sure, just let me put my things away." I said as I walked to my locker around the corner as he followed me.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked as I placed my textbook in my locker. I heard a student calling for help in one nearby, but thankfully his friend helped him out. How did I know they were friends? They were wearing the same vest, astronomy club members.

"It's not like that." I said rummaging through the rest of my bag for my pencil case. "I've just been trying to get accustomed to new friends. _Surely, he'd understand since we went to the same school._

I placed my pencil case into the top shelf of my locker and as I was about to close it, Francis closed it for me and spun me around to face him. His eyes were glaring down at me with words that he couldn't express. I wanted to move away from him, but his arms were on both sides of me. People were staring at us as he started speaking quietly.

"I-I like you Mikki." Francis confessed to me and I didn't want to reject him since he had been my friend for so long. I couldn't really say anything since so many people were watching us. I just stood there as his lips got closer and closer. _FOCUS MIKKI!_ I shook my head. I closed my eyes as I shrank back away from him into my locker. Francis released me as he brushes a hand through his dark brown hair. "Well, well, well, look who it is." I see Francis look over to see the person who I wished the least to be here to see me like this with him, Lucien.

"Lu-Lucien…" I couldn't bring myself to look at him. _Please figure it out…This isn't what it looks like._

Francis tilted my chin upwards to meet his, "You look really pretty today Ant." He smirked. I could see that this was making Lucien angry. He didn't have to show it in words or demeanor, it was the look he had in his eyes.

I glared at Francis, this wasn't like him, why was he trying to egg Lucien on? He has been acting strange recently. _I think I've mentioned that before. _He's come to check up on me constantly since Lucien rejected me before. I thought he was just doing it to be a good friend, but was there really something more? _Was I making the same mistake Rex-chan had made with Lucien? What about Lucien?_ The bell sounded for everyone to head back to class. The three of us were already done with classes and stayed out in the hall.

* * *

I could tell that Mikki was uncomfortable with her 'friend' trying to make a move on her. He was getting awfully close to her. "Sorry lad, I just get real tense when i see a guy touch 'my' girlfriend." I shoved him aside as I placed my hands on Mikki's shoulders.

"Girlfriend?" Francis says with a grin on his face.

"Girl-girlfriend?" Mikki blushes before she sees my hint to go along with it.

I sigh, knowing that she's a bit more flustered than I had hoped for when I hold her hand and bring her with me to the front of the school, leaving Francis behind in bewilderment. "You need to be quicker than that to make him believe it." I watched her look at me with saddened eyes. _She knows we can't do this here._ "Mikki…I – " She cut me off with a kiss on my upper arm.

"I know, it's just I wish we could." She smiles as she sees Peter.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Jimmy?" He says looking at the both of us.

I try to hide my flustered face as Mikki responds calmly, "Jimmy? I heard he was with Earnest trying to get rid of some rats in the library. That was an hour ago when Beatrice told me, so he may not be there anymore." She said as she hugged him.

"Oh, alright. Mr. Galloway wanted me to ask him to hide his liquor since Ms. Phillips thinks her rehab is helping." It was no secret the lush of the school was the English teacher. Everyone knew about his vice.

"Maybe he went back to his room?" I said since I was just there to kill time before Mikki got out of class. "I came from there a few minutes ago, I didn't see him."

Peter's face lit up, "I haven't checked there yet, I'll see you guys later!" He said as he trotted off to the boys' dorm. I walked Mikki to the limo since I invited her to come with me to the next photo shoot.

* * *

I haven't seen Jimmy all day. Maybe he was still mad about what I said a few weeks ago when Alex was crying. I felt bad since the other times I tried to make him feel bad backfired, but why did he get so hurt just this one time. I ended up walking over to his room since Lucien and Mikki were apparently leaving. _Lucien finally admitted he liked her to me since we usually talked and he felt he could trust me. Mikki confessed her feelings for him too. _I'm like a mediator between the two. Regardless, I was planning on going with them, but this couldn't really wait. Mr. Galloway was in danger of losing his job again since Mr. Hattrick continually tried to search his office for evidence he was still drinking, he was still here because he was to give a few weeks' notice while he searched for other jobs.

Jimmy's room held no sign of him. _I was sure he'd be here too._ I was about to head to my room when I heard someone down the hall. _Lola? What's she doing here?_ I walked closer to where her voice had been coming from. "Why don't you show me how rough you can be Gary?" She spoke in a low seductive tone that I could easily remember since she tried that same thing on all the guys Jimmy had caught her cheating on Johnny with. _Why was she here with Gary? _

I whispered as I walked away, "Oh man, Gary, how could you stoop so low? And so quickly too.." I shook my head as I approached the door to my room. I heard a small gasp for air and a moan. _I'm pretty sure this is my room._ I looked at the door number and counted the number of doors to be sure I was in the right spot. _No, this is it. Who's in here?_ I slowly open the door to see Alex and Jimmy making out on my floor. Alex's shirt was unbuttoned, but her shirt was covering herself still. Thankfully, I covered my eyes and turned around. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Jimmy sat up with a few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and his vest was on the ground next to him. "Hey Pete." He said with a slight crack in his voice.

"P-Petey!" Alex shouted as she tried to cover herself back up.

"What are you two doing?" I asked again with my eyes closed.

It was awhile before they could actually answer me, but Alex explained her story to me first.

"...I saw him go into our room with Lola, I wanted to get her away from him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to pretend I didn't see anything and that's when I came in here to find Jimmy was already standing here.

"In my defense, I was here because Melvin said you were looking for me." Jimmy said as he put on his vest.

"Why were you two…You know…" I said blushing since this was the first time I've actually seen Jimmy a little bit more intent as he was making out with someone.

"I wanted to forget about Gary. I wanted to make all my feelings for him disappear. I'm over him. I don't want to see his face anymore."

Jimmy left the room and headed back to his. At least this way, I can talk to Alex without worrying about his smart remarks. "Alex. That isn't true. I can tell in your eyes, it's not like that at all with you is it? You haven't gotten over him quite yet, but if you use Jimmy to make yourself feel better, won't you be hurting yourself and him. I mean sure Gary's a psycho and Jimmy's a jerk, but don't you think Gary knew you were watching? He might not be over you and was trying to pull the same stunt you were trying out with Jimmy. You can't really act too irrationally." I said as I tried to comfort her. I felt bad to scold her a bit, but it was probably something she needed to hear.

"Thanks femme-boy." She silently chuckled and hugged me. I hugged her back as I offered her to stay here for awhile since she seemed unwilling to go back to her room. Lucien and Mikki were still out, so she'd have to wait to talk to those two.

* * *

I looked out the window to the front of the school where Ant, Lucien, and Peter Kowalski had been standing conversing, as the pink shirted boy left, I saw Ant and Lucien. I hated seeing her so happy, but it was part of the plan that I had yet to unfold. Taking down Alexander was easy. The next person on the list was Pete. He seemed like such a timid boy, one that could be easily broken. _I'd leave him alone for now until Alexander has been removed from the picture. I walked away from the window seeing a poster on the wall. 'Do you like Wilkinsons or Irvine? We do, join the Lucien/Francis Fan Club today!' _ I laughed seeing this in front of me. I noticed the names of it's members. _'Contact Mandy Wiles, Christy Martin, and Angie Ng for more information.'_ These three were probably the most ridiculous when it came to me and Lucien. It was almost an obsession to them. _If I know anything about obsession (since the girls at Tangyoon would literally form groups and mob any other girls who stood in their way), it would probably cause trouble if a certain outsider were to step in on their turf._ _ Maybe I should go see Mandy. _I left the poster and headed over to the gym.

* * *

_"_You big liar!_" _I laughed when Lucien tried to convince me that the caramel apples were grown this way on trees. "Even _I'm_ not gonna fall for that!"

"So, I see you two are hitting it off." The lady who did my make up before said as she entered the break room. Lucien was normally friendly with everyone here because he was being professional. He had told me once that the Lucien I saw in advertisements was a side of him that he had to painstakingly create every time he did a photo shoot. It wasn't the real him, it was just an alter ego of his to keep up appearances in front of his co-workers. "Oh yeah, I have those picture you guys did for candid's awhile ago." She gave me and Lucien a key-chain of the picture she thought was best in the roll. It was where I was listening to Lucien's heartbeat. He had a comforting smile then too. _Did he like me then?_

Lucien dangled the key-chain in front of him with a smile. "You've liked me since then, huh?"

He startled me again, "Maybe. I can't remember, it was such a long time ago. Almost two months!" I said counting the number of days since on my fingers.

He poked my cheek, "You really did like me when you confessed that first time, hm?"

_This devil. _I smiled because I couldn't help it. In the corner of my eye I saw a pen. _I'm gonna draw a mustache on you Lucien. "_Yes! A LARGE, PRINGLE MAN, MUSTACHE!_"_ I took the pen to draw on his face before he was called out.

"Quit it!" He said as he laughed in his seat next to me. We were at the stage in our friendship where we felt comfortable with each other. If he would consider it, I'd call him my best friend. I loved seeing this childish side of Lucien where he'd mock my pouts with his own. I watch him get up and he gives me a wink. _Sometimes, when Lucien gets angry, he becomes cold, like I wonder how his blood even flows in him with how cold he is. It makes me cherish the times like this when he's happy. He's a strong person. Normally, people can't just talk about the things he's told me._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mandy said as it felt like she was holding Christy at gunpoint.

"I saw them in the hallway before classes started." Christy spilled her soul to her as I stood in the doorway to the jock's clubhouse that they still had access to when Jimmy wasn't around.

"I told you I was just stating facts. Your other prince seems to have taken an interest in her." I say playing it coolly since I was trying to push the right buttons.

"Ugh! First Emerison and now Klisen! Do I seriously have to break someone's arm just to prove how serious this is?" Mandy's blood seemed to boil when I told her that Lucien called Mikki _his_ girlfriend.

"All this time and to think we were actually pretty nice to her!" Christy says as Angie sits there looking displeased.

"I thought she and I were friends." Angie said dejected.

I left the room seeing that these girls would probably break soon. _And just a little added drama for Mikki just because. _

* * *

We saw Alexandria in Peter's room since he said that we should all have a talk. Mikki and I got back a bit early since she told me about the text message. She looked so miserable. I hated seeing this side of her. Our friendship was rebuilding itself, but I knew where I stood with her and found it best to just leave the advice to Mikki.

"Are you mad Rex-chan?" Mikki asked and it caused Alexandria to smile since she had told Peter and I that she missed her nickname occasionally. Sometimes Mikki would even call her 'Ane' which is like 'onee-san' she told me it meant big sister.

"I'm not mad, just frustrated. Where were you guys? I was looking for you since I was all by myself." She sighed and Mikki embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ane! I just left with Lucy-chan to get away from Princess!" She held onto Alexandria's arm rubbing her cheek against it.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to leave her alone with that lad." I said feeling my blood churn.

"Princess? Lad? Who's he?" We never quite introduced her to him since I didn't like any of my friends near the bastard.

"He's my friend from my old school, he's really nice!" Mikki said releasing Alexandria.

I bit my tongue because now wasn't the right time to tell her what I had found out about him. "I'm just frustrated." Alexandria said exhaling. It was a bit more drawn out.

* * *

"It's not your fault for what happened, Alex." Petey said as he watched me unlatch her arm.

"He's right Alexandria, it isn't right for you to be upset despite what he said or did." Lucien chimed in.

"Don't put yourself down." I said offering her a tissue. She declined the offer, but smiled. "I mean it's okay that you're not blaming others, It's probably easier to move on if you blame yourself."

"Uh, Mikki, isn't it the other way around?" Alex said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No, if you blame someone else then you'll grow stubborn and say that you'll never forgive them. If you blame yourself, at least you can shrug it off since the anger isn't directed to anyone. You can't stay angry at yourself anyway. It's easier to forgive as well." I smiled as I stared at a spot on the ground.

"Mikki, that's adorable!" Alex told me for the first time with a smile on her face. I was so happy to see her smile again since she hadn't in awhile. I looked around the room and saw Lucien and Petey smile at me. _I'm happy to have these friends. _I tickled Alex to make her laugh a little more. I think laughter is the best medicine to mend a broken heart.

* * *

**Later that same day…**

"Kouko!" Alex ran around the mansion trying to grab Kouko since he hopped out of Momoi-chan's arms earlier after he slapped him with his ears. _I didn't know Kouko-chan was capable of doing that._ I saw him run upstairs and some of the servants were helping us look for him too. It took us an hour to finally corner him. He leaped into Lucien's arms just like the first time they met.

"That rabbit sure seems to like you!" Alex said.

"He really doesn't like me." Petey was tired from getting slapped.

"I think he likes you. Did you insult him or something?" I said half-joking.

He turned pale. "No…"

Lucien picked Kouko up from under Kouko's armpits and looked at the chubby bunny staring back at him. "Did those scraps of taped fur come from this little fella?" _Scraps of tape?_

"Lucien!" Petey turned red which caused Alex and I to laugh.

* * *

We sat back in Lucien's Room where we all were together watching a movie. Mikki was the first to fall asleep on his bed today with Kouko, but Alex, Lucien, and I were still wide awake. We headed down to the living room since Alex and I had the same thought. _Interrogation time._

Lucien sat across from us in the living room.

* * *

Mikki was sleeping in Lucien's room dreaming about the day they had gotten really close to each other.

"Why are you so happy?" I walked alongside Lucien heading to my room one day from my dad's house. I still had the house key from my old house, but since dad was home, I came to drop the key off after I had gotten my things.

"Because you're with me. Because we're friends."

He smiled as he was covered in bruises while we carried the boxes home, "You know I got beat up because of you."

I laughed, "Sorry, my dad is like that sometimes." I patted his bruises with a warm towel.

"Tch! That hurts!" He squirmed from the cool pain.

"Serves you right, after I told you not to come over!" I smiled covered in bruises as well

"I just punched him until I was satisfied." He scowled a little.

"That means you were also punched until _he_ was satisfied." I said with a giggle.

"Are you stupid? Don't push so hard!" He yelled over me as I iced his bruises.

"Can I take a picture of this?" I said as he bopped me on the head.

"Are you an idiot?"

"It's just proof that you fought for me today." I said as I pinched his cheeks.

"You're just like that arrogant asshole." Lucien whispered as he held onto my wrist.

"Hm?" I squeaked a little by the sudden statement.

"You like crying don't you." He said as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I pinched his cheeks again after the kiss, "No one _likes_ to cry." I smiled as he winced at me. "I told you already that I don't want you to change because I like you just the way you are."

He kissed me on my lips and then backed away, "I promise you, I'll try to keep you from crying as long as you stay true to me."

I tilted my head and smiled at him when the sun had set in my room at the dorms, "I promise." He embraced me as he set his head on my shoulder.

"Don't like anyone else."

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be a good way to sort of explain how Lucien and Mikki got so close. I think they are a pretty good couple despite the fact that they have had trouble in the past. I think this should take place towards the end of march in terms of time, so next chapter may be set in April. Check **PurebloodPrincess09**'s chapter 31 of "My Roommate Is A Sociopath" to see what happens next to Alex, Gary, and Jimmy!**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – Francis is a perv lols :D Don't worry they will be dealt with soon.**

**OfTheHuntandMoon – I forgot what is was called, but I just visit Santa Monica occasionally with my older sister since she goes there sometimes. **

**CelestialHeavens – He's out to kill her XD**

**Project E.N.D. – The time for their demise will be soon….very soon. *Pats evil cat***


	12. Ch 9 :: Trembling Hearts

Chapter 9 :: Trembling Hearts

* * *

Mikki and Lucien got a lot closer as the days past; their friendship blossomed beyond an ordinary friendship. However, there comes a time when the person you care for the most becomes the person that can hurt you the most. Mikki found that out as time flew by. Every day felt like another miracle to her because of the happiness she had finally experienced. Not only that, but Lucien seemed to be opening up to her as well. The once cold and sadistic boy she once fantasized of meeting was her closest friend, maybe they were more than friends? There were times where he would be distant towards her, but she always found her way back into his heart. She feared the day that their happiness would be taken away from them, when he would leave her.

* * *

_Every minute is like a whole day. I stand here wondering if I should step forward or take a step back. _I tremble as I thought about Lucien. _It's like I'm stepping on a thin sheet of ice. If I move to quickly I'll surely fall through and drown, but if I wait here…What will happen? I can't just stand here and wait for something to happen, I have to do something. _The deeper I fell in love with him, the more scared I was of losing him. I started having more and more contradictory thoughts. I hauled myself up in my room since two weeks have passed when I last saw Alex at Lucien's house. He and I would often kiss as if we were trying to read each other's thoughts and feelings that way. _For whatever reason, I felt like he could read mine, but I was having more trouble reading his as our comfort turned more into pleasure._ I swallowed a pill that I took every morning to make sure nothing would result from another 'incident'. I took these pills in secret since most people would probably think I was 'that kind of person' for having birth control.

Knock. Knock. I heard a knock on my door to see Alex. I talked to her more over text than anything else. Today, I called her over since things were looking up for her. She didn't tell Lucien, but she did manage to tell Petey and me that she and Gary were talking. I was happy to see her smile again. _There's that word again…Happy. What is happiness?_ I knew what it meant from a general perspective, but what does it actually mean to be happy, what makes you feel happy?

_Although it was definitely less than it was previously, I still had a hefty amount of jealousy for the appeal Alex had to Lucien. Alex had spent her childhood with him getting to be with him. I wanted to be the closest one to him, he never told me if I was. When I hung out with him, I wanted to know more and more about him. I wanted to know everything. It's probably selfish of me to want that... Alex was like my role model at times because she was so strong. I'm such a crybaby I could never be like her!_

"I swear Mikki, every time we hang out I get fatter." Alex says as I make her some strawberry cheesecake like the one from her birthday. She told me how much she really liked it and I thought it would be best to be with a friend since I was feeling a bit down. _Sweets for a 'fat day' make everything feel better._ I had these days I labeled as 'fat days' when I would eat fatty foods to sort of dull out some discomfort I felt. Rex-chan knew about this and she told me that she'd be happy to join me on one of these days when she was still upset. She didn't take it back when Gary talked to her, so I finally used up one of the opportunities to hang out with her before she did. She wasn't the only one I hung out with though. I was making new friends in every class, even during passing time and lunch. _I met Eunice, Vance, Pinky, Gord, Ricky, Ted, Lucky, and Algie…_There was so many people that I was getting close to because of the small circle of friends I started with. I was happy though to have another close friend like Alex. I still talked occasionally with Francis, but since the day he confessed to me and Lucien shot him down for me, he's been giving me the 'cold-shoulder'.

"That is the magic of fat day!" I said with a bitter smile. I tried to genuinely smile for her, but I couldn't help but feel like my world was going to cave in soon. _What goes up must come down. _That was a property of physics. I was more timid recently because of this terrible feeling in my gut. I had an uncanny ability where my instincts could tell me if things were going to go wrong soon and it never failed. I also had an uncanny ability to find Lucien in a crowd of people. One of the places with the largest amount of people in all of Bullworth was the carnival. I had always wanted to go, but I never wanted to go alone. I wanted to go with Lucien at some point, but with this aching in my heart whenever I was around him…I don't think I could enjoy myself feeling so worried. Alex agreed to go with me since she knew how I was feeling.

* * *

"It's pretty packed today!" Beatrice noted. She tagged along with us since she and Alex are pretty good friends too.

"Yeah, I wonder how long the lines are today. It is a weekend…" Alex said as I looked around the ticket booth for a sign of a familiar face. _So, he's not here._ Even though I knew it would be highly unlikely for me to see Lucien today since I didn't tell him where I was going, just that I was going to be with Alex and Beatrice, I still wore cute clothes because I wanted to see him. I kept my eyes fixated on the moss growing between the patches of stone and dirt in the ground. _I wonder if Francis is still mad at me…_

"Mikki, let's go! Grab your ticket!" Beatrice jostled me for a moment since she saw me spacing out. I saw the ticket sticking out of the booth and took it as Alex and Beatrice took me along with them into the carnival rides. There were so many things I was unfamiliar with here. I had never been on an outing with friends since I was in elementary school, nor did I ever visit a carnival.

* * *

We spent some time at the game booths first. Alex was really good at Strike Out and the Shooting Range, she told Beatrice it was because she had been here previously with a date. Beatrice still had no idea Alex was a girl, but that didn't really bother her since she was more captivated by the atmosphere. We rode on some rides quite a bit. The first one we went on was the Big Squid and Beatrice threw up in a trash can close by. Alex and I sat with her on a bench so she could rest for a bit.

"I didn't really think we'd ride five times!" She was a bit groggy from all the spinning.

"You said you wanted to!" I laughed even though I was still a little melancholy on the inside. "I actually thought Alex was going to get sick first considering – ", I turned over to Alex to see Francis looking over at me as he headed into the further end of the carnival where the Freak Show was located and Go-Kart Race. I ran after him to be surrounded by Mandy, Christy, and Angie. _Where did he go? I want to apologize to him…_"Um, excuse me, if I could just get by, I need to talk to –", Mandy shoved me on the ground.

"Hey, knock it off!" Alex shouted when she found me on the ground in front of our classmates.

"You again, Emerison? I should have known she was friends with you so I could knock her down from the start! Just like Spotty over there." Mandy gestures over to Beatrice who stands behind Alex, hiding from Mandy and her crew. I see Lucien in the corner of my eye on the other side of the fence. _Why's he here? _"We know you've been getting cozy with Lucien!"

"Yeah, just who do you think you are?" Angie reproached me. _I forgot these girls were in Lucien's and Francis' fan club, the head members of it in fact._

"Back off Emerison, unless you want Ted to come after you again. With just one word from me, he'll forget all about Jimmy's peace treaty and come back after you. I saw Alex flinch for a moment and then regain her composure. "What's the point of doing this? Do you really think Lucien will like you after you hurt her? I've known him longer than anyone and I can honestly say he wouldn't be pleased if he saw what you were doing." _Alex, I can see why he really cared for you. He still does, but… _I notice my chance to escape from the fan girls and brush past them.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull?" Christy said, grabbing my coat collar, tripping me, and tossing me back in the dirt. I winced as I scraped my leg, but I got up again. _I have to apologize to Francis. I have to._ I continue down even though they chase me. Even though right now my legs are starting to hurt from multiple scrapes I kept running, looking for him. _I have to_. _I need to apologize to him. I don't want to lose him as a friend._

* * *

I run into the Go-Kart Race track area after handing the activity manager a dollar to enter. I didn't mind that I wasn't participating; I just had to find him. When I stepped inside the fence, I couldn't find him. I was sure this is where he went too.

Tok. Someone lightly hit me on the back of the head with a rolled up poster. "Hey!" I said as I was about to get mad at that person. I was glad I didn't since it was my friend – The friend who I was going to lose, Princess Francis._ He surprised me._ "Hmph! Now you decide to show up!" I clutched at my lower leg that had a pretty nasty cut from earlier I didn't realize how bad it was until I stopped to feel the stinging.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" He smirked with his usual charm. A lot of times, I found this side of him to be silly.

"I changed my mind!" I said as I turned away from him with my tongue sticking out.

"Wow, what a face!" He used his rolled up poster as a megaphone, "Let it be known that I'm not as hideous as the savage Mikki!" He roared sarcastically as I playfully punched him on the arm. He lowered his makeshift megaphone and smiled at me, "Oh, you're into hitting now are you?" He raised it up again, "Let it also be known, Mikki is of low character!" I couldn't help but laugh. _He was at least talking to me like he normally would even if we were just joking around._ I missed seeing this side of him. He was more like himself back at Tangyoon now than he had been since he got here.

"Mikki!" Alex and Beatrice came storming in through the gates when Francis and I saw them.

"Are you okay? I think we lost them!" Alex mentioned getting rid of the girls from a few minutes ago and she glares over at Francis.

"Alex, it's okay, he's my friend!" I try to get her to loosen up.

"Alexander…Aren't you friends with that model boy?" He says eyeing Alex carefully.

"What's it to you?" She holds her intense glare.

"Nothing. Oh, how rude of me to not properly introduce myself, I'm Francis Irvine. You may call me Francis or France if you'd like." He kisses Beatrice on her hand and walks back over to me. _I'm getting that gut feeling again…_

* * *

So, here I am accompanying Lucien as he meets with Derby Harrington. I really hate the preps, but Lucien said I'd get to meet someone that he hasn't even met yet either and wanted me to be their escort. Now, if this was Derby's attempt at trying to sell Pinky off to Lucien, it would surely backfire since he and Mikki are pretty good together. Lately though, he's been kind of cold to her. He didn't tell her yet, but he thinks that he might hurt her and he doesn't want her to be around for that to happen. It's strange to see how much he cares about her when he was annoyed with her at the beginning. I actually told him about that odd guy who was with Mikki, her ex-fiancé. He told Alex and I that he was the person involved in Mikki's traumatic event, but he never got a chance to tell Mikki herself since the timing seemed to always be wrong. He even had proof through all the research he did. He was really protective of Mikki. _I do say protective as in possessive. _I just hoped she could figure it out for herself.

Derby came waltzing in with Bif and his other inn-bred, trust-fund, friends, except there was one person who didn't belong. She was the girl who I saw awhile ago, the cute one I saw running track. I never got her name. _Who is she and why is she here? Ah, man, why did Gary put all my white shirts with the red socks during the first laundry day?_

* * *

My cousin showed up, late as usual. He had called me earlier since he had found the whereabouts of my sister he had desperately tried to prove that I had. My father never told my mother and me about his secret affairs with a mistress he worked with during photo shoots. His mistress was his advisor for the modeling portion of the industry. According to the letter Derby had shown me a while ago, my father would provide funds and send them to her occasionally to assist in their child's upbringing. He could never be with that woman since he already had my mother and me, his first family. The media would create havoc if they were to ever find out. _It's no wonder he kept this a well-hidden secret._ Alarissa, Alexandria's mother was his one, true love. When she had chosen Alexandria's father over him, my father had no choice but to marry my mother. He continued to be unfaithful to her though since he wanted to fill in the space that Alarissa had left in him. He got someone else pregnant a year or so after I was born. I wanted to meet her though. I requested Derby to find her if she truly did exist. He did just as I asked to prove that I was wrong for not believing him right away. He stood in front of as the girl he had discovered was completely not amused by our meeting.

"So, this guy is supposed to be my brother? I don't see it. There's nothing really to him." She says as she points at me doubtfully.

"It looks like she's already talking her older brother down!" Derby's tall, red-headed friend jeered as I looked at the girl in front of me. In her eyes was determination and confidence, the same eyes as my fathers, the same eyes, I too, had. She was definitely born under my father, but her mother had also been his mistress. She had flowing reddish-brown hair in a ponytail just like the woman I would sometimes see in his office.

"You're that girl that runs track, aren't you?" Peter asked as she turned pink seeing his face.

"What's your name?" I asked offering my hand out to shake hers.

"My name is Paige, Paige Harrison." She refused to shake my hand and instead chose to stand there where her arms crossed.

"Paige, hm?" She seemed rather rude with her mannerisms, but I couldn't tell if she was raised that way or if it was just father's influence. "I'm Lucien Wilkinsons." The mention of my father's last name hit a soft-spot in her, she turned away from me and demanded to leave.

"We just got here. Can't you at least pretend to be happy?" Bif replied as he tried to convince her to stay.

I squinted in her direction when Derby spoke, "This may be a little too much information for her to handle. She looks a bit young to comprehend. What grade are you in anyway pauper?"

"I'm a freshman, how old do you think I am trust-fund fairy." She retorted as she looked a bit sullen. "I want to go home, this isn't fun. I thought we were at least going to go on some rides."

"I'll go on some rides with you." Petey offered causing her blush to overcome her again.

We all noticed her reaction right away. She was more willing to do things if he was willing to be near her. _I guess I'm not the only single-minded individual here when it comes to love._ "We have to get back to Glass Jaw anyway." Derby said as he gestured Paige to follow him.

"Paige. Hurry up, or we'll leave you here poor girl." Bif scolded her. She ignored him and latched on to Pete's arm dragging him away from us.

"Well, I suppose that'll be alright for now." Derby watches the two leave. He must have figured out he doesn't have to wait for her this way. "Come Bif, let's see if Hopkins has found our trophies yet."

"Trophies?" I asked with a hint of concern.

"The heirlooms that were passed down to us were stolen. I have a reason to believe it was those Greaser scum, who else would want them." Bif bluntly responded.

"Hopkins said he'd try to find the culprit. He actually thinks that those Greasers are innocent." Derby scoffs, "It has to be them, nobody else at this school would dare go after our possessions knowing what we're capable of."

I rolled my eyes. I texted Pete to let him know that I was going to be heading out too. I sighed since this was kind of a bust. I went home to gather my thoughts on this new information. _So, she actually does exist._

* * *

"Your friend doesn't seem to like me." Francis looked at Alex with a raised brow since she was clenching her fists.

"A-Alex, he's okay, really. He's my friend." I said as he tugged me closer to him for a hug. "Francis, there's something I need to talk to you about." He held me closer to him watching Alex intently and then released me.

"Ant, I'll just go. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He shrugged as he turned towards the exiting gates.

"Francis, wait!" I tugged on his jacket sleeve and he stopped abruptly.

"Ant, if you do that again you might regret it." He tore his sleeve away from my fingers and smirked. "Let's meet up again soon. I'll be waiting. You still have my address don't you?"

I watched my vision of him grow blurry. _Why were things turning out like this? What does Alex have against him?_ I turned towards Rex-chan and Beatrice to see Bea trying to calm her down. "Rex-chan?"

* * *

By the time I arrived at my estate, I had a text message from Alexandria. _'The bastard showed up at the carnival to talk to Mikki. Your fans decided to bully her'. _ I clasped my phone in my hand shaking with anger. _Does he not know his limits?_ I changed out of my school uniform and headed over to see Mikki. It was late, but Mrs. Peabody let me in since I had a good reputation with her. I knocked on Mikki's door to find that it was already open. Her lights were still on and I saw her sleeping. _She makes the cutest expressions. She's so innocent. She's so pure._ _However, she looked like she was having a nightmare._ I sat next to her on her bed after I had locked the door behind me. I wasn't around her too much as of lately because I was afraid I was going to do something I may regret. I brushed my hand through her hair as she rolled over towards me. Her expression softened as she woke up a little bit. "Lucien?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned trying to sit up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I gave her one of my famous smiles as she removed her blanket. She was wearing a long shirt I had given her awhile ago from one of the photo shoots I did in the past. It was really long in the sleeve area, it almost covered her entire hand if she hadn't pushed the sleeves back a bit and it barely covered her upper thigh as she hugged me. She had some bandages on which I assumed were from my fan club.

I flustered a bit from the sudden action, "M-Mikki, I-I need to talk to you about something."

She released me and held her pillow in her lap. "What is it?"

I couldn't really concentrate since she had teased me with that hug. Seeing her sometimes would cause my insides to stir and I'd constantly want to dominate her. She knew this was the case, but sometimes she'd forget when she was so tired and leave herself vulnerable. I kissed her as we lay on her bed in the girls' dorm. No one would disturb us since the door was locked and she was living in a single room for the time being. "Mikki, can I just touch them?" I said peering down to her breasts which had developed a bit more since I had met her about two months ago.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't stop at just touching." She smiled at me which made me want her more. _Is this what Hopkins and Smith have to go through every day? _ I advance on her just to tease her a bit. She ends up falling off her bed because she really thought I was going to do something to her.

Mrs. Peabody knocks on the door and asks, "Is everything okay in there?" As she does her usual rounds.

Mikki gets up off the floor and replies to her, "Ye-Yes!" She gestures me to stop fooling around. I sighed as I gave in to her wishes. "Are you going to tell me why you're actually here?"

I smiled with her for a moment and then it disappeared when I remembered why I came here. "Mikki, I don't think you should hang out with Francis anymore." _It was now or never and I figured I should do it now while he is still kept at bay._

"Lucien, you too? First Alex and then you? Actually now that I think about it, yesterday Petey did come over telling me the same thing." She reminisced.

"Mikki, it's a little bit more serious than us just not wanting to let you hang out with him. The lad is a terrible human being." She laughed even though I was being serious. _She really doesn't believe me._

"You guys barely even know him, why do you hate him already?" Mikki held onto my hands and placed them on her cheeks. "I won't leave you, don't worry about him."

I was hoping she could see the heartrending sadness exuberating from me. _Your friend is the one who hurt you. He's the one who caused you accident. No good will come from him. _"Mikki…Please stay away from him. I wanted to tell you sooner, but…" I scratched my head and handed her the case files I found along with the evidence.

* * *

Lucien was acting stranger than usual today. _I wonder what would happen if I were to disappear from his side one day. Would he worry? What if he were to disappear from me? What if he were to leave me?_ My smile was gone when he handed me this manila folder with lots of papers in it. There was a file stating that there was proof Francis was the one who had raped me and that his dad covered it up with his money. _His friends that were involved ratted him out too in some of the confirmation._ I start to tear up as Lucien holds me in his warm embrace. _This can't be true. It can't… Why would he? Why? He's my friend. We're friends. _I thought back to all the times Francis and I had shared laughter and even the first time we met. Some of it made sense, but why did he do it?

_I've always thought of him as one of my pillars, the person who I could count on no matter what._ I couldn't stop crying. Lucien held me close to his chest as we got under my covers. He told me he wasn't leaving tonight because I needed him. _Francis, please tell me this is all just a cruel joke. Please tell me this is a late April Fool's Day gag. _I fell asleep that night in the arms of someone who I couldn't bear to lose, the person who was going to replace Francis in my heart. I was only kidding myself to pretend I didn't see this coming, but why was I still waiting for an answer that I knew wasn't coming?

"Mikki, don't see him anymore." Those were Lucien's last words before I cried myself to sleep. _I need to get his side of the story Lucien, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he was framed?_

* * *

Lucien left early morning even though he was really sleepy from staying up making sure I had fallen asleep. It was almost time for supplementary weekend classes which I thankfully didn't need to go to so I left campus to visit Francis at his address. I already had it mapped out on my phone so I left the paper in my room after I had taken another pill. He lived somewhere in Old Bullworth Vale as well near the other preps. I was surprised to find out that he lived next to Tad Spencer. Seeing his last name reminded me of my dad. _I wonder how he's doing right now. I hope he's eating and drinking his medicine._ I still worried about my dad because my mom convinced me to love him regardless of his mistakes. He was partially the reason I was living today. _I'm actually more thankful since I now have Lucien, Alex, Petey, and all my other friends._

I was standing outside his house wondering if whether I should do this or not. _Lucien was very adamant about me staying away from him._ I paced back in forth still deciding. W_ell, maybe he's wrong, maybe those files are bogus!_ _What if he isn't even home? I didn't even call him! _

I pinch my cheeks as I hear him call out from his window. "HEY! There's a stalker! How scary, I have a female stalker! She's loitering in a 'No Loitering' zone!"

I tense up from embarrassment since people are walking by staring at me. "I-I'm not a stalker Francis!" _He caught me off guard again._

"Eh? Really? Then what are you since you've been pacing like a mad-woman outside my house." He chuckled from a distance. _Just exactly how long has he been watching me?_

"I told you yesterday I had to talk to you!"

"And you just decided to wander around the front of my house?"

"No, I – ", I ring the door bell, "See, let me in!"

"Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!" He mocks me as I glare at him with a pout.

"Please?" I say smiling at him sweetly.

"Denied, I refuse allowing degenerates into my house."

"Y-You! Francis, open the gate, dammit!" I repeatedly push on the doorbell to his house.

"The pedo-stalker has gone berserk everyone!" He continued to taunt me.

"You're such a jerk! Mrs. Irvine, I've come to visit your stupid-ass son!" I resumed my barrage on the doorbell. "I said open up Francis!"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Mrs. Irvine opens the gates with a grim expression. _Shit. I didn't think she was home too. This is by far the worst possible situation._

* * *

"Please stay as long as you'd like Mikki, maybe you two can work things out." Mrs. Irvine had some maids bring Francis and I some food and drinks.

"Go on, eat some, it's our favorite." Francis said as he cut off a piece of red bean cake. _He and I liked similar foods._

"Ah, yes. Thank you." I said a bit embarrassed still from my poor display of class.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked as I almost spit a bit of my food out from his frank question. _Right to the point I guess._

"Um, I just wanted to apologize since you were mad at me and all –", he cuts me off.

"Why did you assume I was mad at you?" He takes another bite of the red bean cake.

"Be-because you stopped talking to me and I –" He does it again.

"Why didn't you just ask me why I stopped talking to you?"

"You sure are one to talk since you're the one who gave off the impression!" I said a little ticked. I puffed my cheeks, "Fine! Then why did you stop talking to me? Were you feeling guilty after you had raped me?!" _Er, shoot. _He sat there silently on his bed as he stared at the wall across from him. I felt bad for accusing him right away, "Fr-Francis?"

"Can you really call yourself my friend when you accuse me right off the bat like that?" He seethed at me. I gulped. _I have never seen him look so angry._

"Francis, you didn't really…" I was trying to make him deny it, trying to hold on to the slight chance everyone was wrong.

"It was your fault…" He started to exude a dark aura when his mom was already gone for work. The maids were so far away from us that no one would be able to hear me if I screamed. "I just wanted to embarrass you like you had done to me not once, not twice…Many times. Starting with your stupid nicknames!" He forced me onto his bed and tried to press his lips to mine. _Please no. Please no. This can't be real. Don't be real._ His grip on my arms tightened as he tried to remove my clothes with free hand as one of his legs pushed my other arm down.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed and he continued with what he was doing. I started crying and he grabbed the arm I had underneath his leg and tossed me onto the ground. He did it with such force I probably would have broken my arm if I had decided to try and work against the force.

"Leave." He murmured as I felt a welt making its appearance on my arms. One was near my elbow, the other was on my upper arm. "I said leave!" He lashed out at me and I quickly ran out. _Who was that? What was that? _I shake my thoughts away as I run back into the dorms. I hid my bruises and welts from everyone under my sleeves on the way there.

* * *

**The next few hours after…**

Lucien came back to check on me. I couldn't face him; I couldn't look him in the eye. He tried to kiss me on my neck when I flinched at his grasp on my upper arm. "Let's stop here for today." I responded to him reluctantly.

"Why?" He was in the mood to kiss me more, but I had to turn him away.

"No reason." I felt bad since it had been awhile since he was this affectionate with me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong Mikki?" He said under his breath. I managed to catch it, but I ignored it.

I got up from my bed and trudged over to the door to the hallway. "Are you hungry?" I said offering him something since I had rejected his affection.

* * *

I came to visit Mikki since I was still worried about her. I didn't get up until noon or so. When I had gotten into her room to comfort her, she asked me to stop. Normally, she'd have just allowed me to do what I wanted and she'd go along with it. Today was different. I watched her get up and I noticed a small greenish-purple mark on her arm.

She was almost to the door when she asked me, "Is it okay if I just bring back snacks?"

I grabbed her arm that exposed her bruise through her carelessness and I had a dire tone, "What is this?" She looked at me begrudgingly and turned away quickly snatching her arm away from my grasp.

"I bumped it."

_Bullshit._ "Did you go see him?" She stopped walking towards the door.

There was a slight pause before she turned to me again, "I only met with him briefly – ", I slapped her and she hit the wall near her door...She put her hand on her cheek, "I said I only met with him briefly." Her tears started pouring down as I stood there in shock from what I had just done. "You're mean..."

"Mikki, I'm sorry…" I embraced her before I left her room that day. I wasn't planning to see her any time after what I did.

* * *

**The next weekend…**

'_I just want to kill that bastard'. __**But look what you did. **__'She deserved it'. __**Are you any better than he is for making her cry?**__'I told her not to see him'. __**Do you feel better now?**__'No.'_

I kept my distance from Mikki since then. _I hurt her for the first time. I made her cry for the first time. I couldn't keep my promise to her._ My thoughts were scattered into voices of my father and myself. I was starting to get confused between the voices since that day. The ones that I thought belonged to my father were now sounding like me. I had hurt the person who I had cared for. She was the person I thought didn't exist in this world. She was the person who wanted to be with me despite the fact that I was a monster underneath my facade and loved me for me.

* * *

I saw Lucien after he got back from his photo shoot a few days ago, I tried to talk to him, but he turned away from me. The next chance I got to talk to him, he just walked off. Today, I was definitely going to talk to him! I was reinvigorated since I had all weekend to think about what I did. I was sorry. I just wanted to believe my friend who I had known for so long was innocent. At least I had hoped. I really did believe Lucien, but it was unfair for me to make the call without Francis' story. Right now, I just wished that I could undo the mess I made. Lucien wasn't going to clean it up this time. He wasn't going to comfort me either. I didn't blame him once.

I was withdrawn when Eunice and I hung out this morning. I was holding on to all the supplies I had to teach her how to make homemade chocolates, that's when I saw him.

"Hey, Mikki…" I looked up to see Lucien. His face was as cold as the times I had seen him angry before.

"Yes?" I perked up hoping he'd smile.

"You don't have to keep your promise to me anymore, it's unnecessary." He said with his head held high. Petey was with him and he gave me a regretful look. _Unnecessary? _

I felt broken as I tried to smile, "Oh…I see. Well, it really meant a lot to me." I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, so many things I wanted to tell him, but I stopped myself seeing that he was over me.

"Let me also add that you don't have to come over anymore either."

I was dumbstruck seeing his cold smile. "I…I guess that would only be right…" I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I put my hand to my forehead as my vocal chords trembled inside me. I could feel that lump in my throat forming before I was about to cry. I smiled to hold it off a bit longer, "I'm sorry I bothered you!~" My bitter smile gave in to the tears and before he could see them, I ran back to the dorms. I dropped the objects on the table next to Eunice and I ran up to my room. Eunice knocked on my door and I told her I was fine. I asked if I could make the chocolates with her later and I guess she could tell I was upset. I never really understood what the word 'beloved' meant until I met Lucien. I looked at the key chain under my pillow with Usacha-chan. These were the two items I held dear to me. One was from my mother, the other held a picture of the love I have lost.

* * *

"Let's go..." Lucien swiped his hand through his curly blonde hair.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her?" Petey asked him.

"I don't think I was being mean at all…I was just being myself." He said with a nonchalant demeanor.

Petey looked back to his friend that was running away as Lucien dismissed himself from the spot in front of the academy's main building, "Couldn't you have been a little nicer to her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You're regressing." Petey followed after him hoping that he could at least share some insight.

"I can't focus with her around." Lucien whispered almost inaudibly.

Pete wasn't sure if he heard something, "Did you say anything?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, is it bad I totally cried while writing this XD I'm such a sucker for break ups. I always cry. Also, I wanted to thank my reviewers, followers, and favorite…ers (?) (as well as PurebloodPrincess09's) too! These joint stories (**"My Roommate Is A Sociopath"** by PurebloodPrincess09 and **"Melodies of Memories"**) really wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you guys supporting us! Thanks a billi…infinity!~ Check out the joint story too if you haven't already (You really should have by now because this story wouldn't make sense without it)!**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – And now, they're sort of not together XD I think I may have broken a system here O_O**

**Project E.N.D. – Now before you get mad, I assure you this may not be permanent in the Lucki fandom.**

**Immortal37 – Like the comment above this, I am sorry if this chapter has made you all s*** your pants or butt clench, there should be no butt clenches! Unclench those cheeks unless this is permanent :O **

**OfTheHuntandMoon – I know you didn't get a chance to review, but I figured since the last chapter I forgot the name of the place, I found out from my sister that it's called Diddy Riese! It's actually in Westwood XD**


	13. Ch 10 :: Rebellion, Mark Of A Townie

Chapter 10 :: Rebellion, Mark of a Townie

Classes were continuing on despite the lousy past few weeks I've endured with the fan club girls giving me a death sentence in their books. Francis continued with classes as if I wasn't even there and Lucien blatantly avoided me with every chance he could find. _I hate this._ I started skipping classes because I couldn't concentrate on lectures. My head was full of things that I wanted to right with everyone, but I was too much of a child to do anything about it. I was letting my selfishness get the best of me, even my attendance record fell to a point where I had to falsify an excuse letter from my dad saying that I was still enrolled but would take my studies outside of school. This would at least guarantee my room stayed in my possession.

I was angrier at myself than I thought I would have been since I just had a fall out with two of my closest friends. Alex would tell me that things would get better, but I knew that it wouldn't be the case this time. I never told her that I left because I knew she'd get worried. Other than Ms. Danvers and Kani-san, no one else knew where I was. I had left without telling anybody where I was going or what I was doing.

* * *

I sat on the railing of the bridge hovering over the waters of Bullworth. It was the same bridge that I could access near my dad's house. I was dangling my legs over the edge as I thought about what my future had in store for me.

I felt a small tug around my waist as people past by ignoring me, but someone saw me looking down into the water and held me so that I wouldn't take a dive. "You're not going to jump are you?" Zoe said trying to prevent me from plummeting into the darkened liquid. _In all reality, she startled me. If she hadn't held onto me, I may have fallen in._

"No." I couldn't bring myself to smile so instead I sighed as I felt dazed staring at the waves crash against the columns of the bridge.

"Are you alright? You seem like you've got a lot on your mind kiddo." She tried to comfort me as she settled onto the railing with her forearms placed on it in thought.

"I do...I don't know what I want to do anymore. I want to cry, but I can't. I don't feel self-pity, I just feel at a loss for words. I feel nothing. You can laugh at me if you want." I sighed again as I swished my legs in the air.

"…Sounds to me like you could use a bit of soul-searching. I'm not going to laugh at you, not today anyway." She huffed as well feeling a bit brought down. "I liked it better when you were all smiley, now this is just disconcerting."

"Maybe. I don't want to go back to school anymore. I can't think straight when I'm over there." I hopped off the railing back onto the sidewalk.

"I hear ya. With all the corrupt teachers and misguided students…I stopped taking crap from that place months ago." She rotated her body so that her elbows were now pressed against the bar. "Oh, yeah. So, I talked about it with my boss and he said he wanted to see you now."

"Boss? Are you talking about that 'Edgar' person?" I asked with a slight incline of shock.

"Yup, that's Ed, he's waiting for us in the chem-plant. That scar-faced kid is starting up some trouble before we get to take over that god-forsaken academy." She lends her hand out to me. "If you don't want to go back, why not crash at my place? My parents are never home, so I think it'll be alright if you stayed until you figured out what you want to do from here."

* * *

Since I had been feeling down lately, my mind was elsewhere. I took Zoe up on her offer and I moved some things into her house. Zoe reminded me so much of my mother, she was beautiful, calm, and collected just like her. Zoe had a special aura I could feel just by being near her. She was so thin and had a pretty face. I wanted to be just like her.

"I can't believe some middle school kid like you actually wants to drop out." Zoe drank some beam cola as I held a small bag I carried with me for sleepovers, this time it had a lot more clothes though. _Is she referencing my age based off my height. _I twitched slightly.

"I'm not in middle school! I'm 15, well 16, if you count my age in South Korea…"I felt a slight sweat drop since I was kind of nervous to be in a new place again. I had barely settled into my dorm room before coming here, but it had to be done.

"What? Hahahaha! I never would have guessed you were a year younger than me!" Zoe laughed as she drew her beverage away from her mouth. _She's so cute when she laughs too, just like Alex…_

I point to her in disbelief, "No way! You've gotta be kidding me, there's no way you're just a year older! There's just no way, the way you called me a 'middle school' kid makes you seem like you're a lot older!" I laughed too as Zoe swirled the fluid inside the can by moving her wrist slowly, in a circular motion and laughing with me.

Our laughter died down after a few minutes passed and we resumed our solemn solitude. Zoe helped me moved my things into the room across from hers in her house. She didn't have any siblings so it was just a plain room mainly used for storage. "Got a boyfriend kiddo?" She placed down my duffel bag and ran a hand over her forehead to push some hairs back. "Just makin' small talk since we never really hung out before."

"No, not really." I blushed when I answered her because the first thing that came to mind was Lucien. _We were never really official though._

"Oh, come on, you seem like the type to be all lovey-dovey." She saw me blushing and started to tease me, "Why didn't you move in with the guy, he dump you or something?" _She was joking. I knew she was joking. _However, she somehow managed to hit the nail on the head.

"I thought so too, but he – ", right as I was about to tell Zoe about my situation with Lucien, Omar broke into her house by picking the lock to the front door.

"Listen ladies, we're having a meeting right now, and there's no time for your nonsense…" He looked smug as the look Zoe and I had on our faced became grim.

In unison, we had both glared at him, "NONSENSE?"

I start clutching my hands to my skirt in a slightly joking manner, "I'm in pain, and he calls it nonsense?"

Zoe grabs his shirt and pulls him down to the floor with us, "OMAR! For Edgar's right hand man and the group manager, you sure don't have much tact! Would it kill you to be a little more sensitive?"

"Sensitive?" He said that as if it was a foreign concept to him. Then again, he didn't look like he'd be too much of a softy either. "So, is the new chick roomin' with you Zoe?" He whispers in her ear, but I can still hear him…barely. "She seems kind of annoying."

Her facial expression remained unchanged from her typical scowl, "…I disagree. Omar, you're a sad, sad, lonely little man." She walks back to me with her hand extended out for me to shake it. "Starting today, you and I will be roommates Mikki."

I stared from her hand to her face. She smiled and she had such an immaculate glow to her. I brought her hand in mine as I shook it. _At that moment, I felt like I was going to cry. I don't really know how to explain it, but when I shook Zoe's hand, I felt warmth that went straight to my heart. _

"Oh, by the way. If you're serious about joining us, you'll have to stop looking so adorable, but I do expect you to call me 'mommy'." Zoe smiled as she held a brush in her hand. _She really was just like my mother._

* * *

I don't know what caused me to be so bitter when it came to relationships. I'd had a new guy every week since I couldn't accept the thought of love without the urge to purge my guts out. I dropped out of Bullworth when Burton hit on me. _I was glad_. I didn't want to see that fat fuck of a teacher who thought I'd be so easy. _I'm not that kind of girl._ I'd only had one serious relationship in my life and it ended mutually. I didn't care where that guy was now, or what he was doing. There were already a lot of guys in my life to make me happy. Edgar, Gurney, Leon, Otto, Omar, Henry, Duncan, and Jerry – They were all the guys I could need in my life. _They're my family. _My mom worked a lot and was often gone on business trips. My dad ditched us a long time ago to be with some other woman. _I didn't care though._ If he didn't want me in his life, then I didn't want him in mine either. My mom would definitely rip me a new one if she heard me say that though.

_'If you laugh at love, love will make you cry.'_

Some guy I slept with previously told me that. It wasn't really that I liked him, but what he said stuck with me for awhile. Then again, that's how I got mixed in with Edgar and Omar. The guy had introduced me to Ed were starting up a group and already had a few people in on their plans. Leon and Jerry worked like dogs since they got out of school, but what about Edgar? I'd never seen him before; he even claimed he never attended the place. Why was he trying to break the place down, you ask? Simple, Edgar loved the idea of being in control, but he also did it for the betterment of our clique. That's why when some scar-faced punk started mouthing off about how we could run the school together, Edgar jumped up for the opportunity. Other people joined us because of his decent people skills. He wasn't a bad guy all the time, nor was he always uptight or too lax, he balanced out his leadership among us. I didn't group up with him because of that though, in fact, I never joined up because of him at all. I joined for me. _I always made my own decisions without the consent of others, and I always will._

* * *

"Hey Zoe, why don't ya come out for minute?" Edgar was always coming over to get me to meet new people. He said it'd be better that I fit in rather than stick out. My red hair was one thing, but I was actually still a bookworm despite the fact I had dropped out.

"I'm busy." I stated as he peeked into the open window.

"Busy with what? You ain't goin' to school anymore." He was so illiterate that it was almost appalling sometimes.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm reading a book. You should consider reading one yourself instead of all those comics you heckle from the nerds." I waved the book in his face.

He opened the screen of the window and took the book from me, "Alright, I'll read this, only if you stay." I was a little bit surprised he acted like I was actually important to his group. I'm not sure if it was the flattery, but I agreed with him. Because of that one deal, I sealed my fate to these people, and with it, I met Mikki. _She was like the daughter I was looking forward to having in my future._

* * *

Edgar the townie leader and I had never met him. I've heard rumors that he was pretty over-the-top, but I wasn't sure what to expect. Zoe had given me a bit of a make-over since she said I didn't look like I fit in quite yet. She had torn my sleeves off my blouse and given me some fishnet gloves. I replaced my oxford heels with some beige dockers I had worn in the past (they're like high-top sneakers). She straightened the majority of my hair, but left the ends in a curl. I told her not to cut it because I haven't cut it since my mom died. _It was like my strange way of mourning._ We tossed away my leather jacket and hid it back in my dresser.

"This is the new you, how do you feel?" She turned me around to face her vanity mirror. In my reflection, I could see a major difference, I didn't look like the baby-faced girl that smiled all the time, I looked more determined, more mature than I had been in the past. I gave Zoe a hug. _Make-over's really do help you smile sometimes._

* * *

"This is her? She's actually pretty good-looking." Omar said giving me a once-over to see if I was the same person. I had already gotten general introductions from everyone since Zoe had shown me around. "She cleans up pretty well. Good job Zoe."

"Thanks, now where'd Edgar piss off to?" She searched around the room for him, but there was only Leon, Clint, Duncan, Jerry, Otto, and Gurney to be found.

"I said I'd be back. Hey, new girl." _I guess this guy is the leader._ Edgar spoke with confidence to the group that was huddled into the small room atop the chem. building. He barely noticed me since the musty place was pretty dimly lit.

"I have a name, you know!" I pouted and got his attention.

"Alright, feisty! That's the kind of attitude we like around here. What should we call you then?" He had this showmanship aura which made him fit the part of a leader. _I can see why they follow him._

"Can I call you Eddie? My name is Mikki." I shook his hand. I felt really unlike myself with my sudden change in appearance courtesy of Zoe.

"Eddie? Sure, just make sure you know who the boss is though. I like your charisma Mikki." He addressed me and Zoe gave me an approving nod in the corner of my eye. She told me about what Eddie likes when he recruits people to join, so I followed her guideline. Right now, I knew that he accepted me, that he had allowed me in his circle of friends.

* * *

Mikki was finally allowed to join since I told Edgar she was a good friend of mine. It's not like it wasn't true either. _She's a good kid._ I remembered thinking that she left a good impression on me when I first met her. I don't know if it was because she smiled after being in this run-down part of town or if it was anything else, but she still made me feel close to her. She's probably the first girl other than me and Ms. Abby who would occasionally stop by talking about some nonsense. _I think that poor woman was going senile. _Mikki was definitely the closer friend I had now that I wasn't attending Bullworth. When I was still over at Bullworth, I was really close with Mandy before she became the school's airheaded cheerleading captain. Lola and I were close too; she and Johnny were really sweet to each other at the time when she was still faithful. Sometimes I'd wonder if she'd contracted an STD because of how many guys she did it with. Then again, I had no right to judge her since I was doing the same thing. The guys I was with were either working around the area or in college. I didn't like to keep up with them for long just because I felt like there was nothing really important about relationships.

People would just get hurt and there was no point in being in one for that purpose unless you were a masochist. You had to be an idiot to fall in love with someone who would just use you until they had enough. I never wanted to fall into that cycle. It was degrading and humiliating to people in general to be upset over another person. I was more strong-willed when it came to being with others. I hadn't really known Mikki until she started visiting me more. I told her my personal beliefs and she accepted them without judging me. I guess that was the reason why I could be open with her when I saw her. We'd talk on the phone time-through-time and I'd get to know her better. Even though she was like a daughter to me (actually more like a sister, but I like to think she'd be my ideal daughter), I couldn't help to think that she was so stupid to fall so hard over some guy.

* * *

"Why were you with someone as stupid as that?" Zoe asked me after the meeting with Edgar was over and we headed to her house so I could get acquainted with my new living quarters. We were talking about the reason why I left school and I had just finished explaining to her my situation with Lucien.

"Actually, I'm the stupid one." I laughed even though I was still beating myself up inside.

"Uh…Yeah!~ You both are." She said as she nodded her head with disbelief. She was the kind of person that didn't take any garbage from people. She didn't sugarcoat her feelings and told me what I needed to hear. She provided me with tough-love and I could respect that about her. It was almost admirable how she was like a cat. _She's friendly and that's what made people drawn to her, but at the same time she had her own set of problems. She licked her own wounds to heal them._ _ It was almost as if she had been living without companionship for most of her life._

"Is that why you don't believe in love?" I asked her with an indifferent tone. She said real love doesn't exist, she'd never seen proof of something somebody would deem is 'true love', here at Bullworth.

"Precisely." She folded her arms like before and leaned against the wall. "You're looking a bit thin lately, have you been eating?"

I was more apathetic and uncaring as of lately. I stopped eating meals periodically because I wanted to get thinner. "I figured the reason why I couldn't hold relationships was because I wasn't attractive enough so I decided to try a diet." _Nah, that's a lie. It was actually because I couldn't get myself to eat anymore; my body was rejecting whatever I ate. _I had gone to see Nurse McRae before I left only to have her tell me that she thought I was having an anxiety attack. _What a load that was… _I walked over to my bag on the floor of Zoe's living room to get some clothes out for the night here, and I felt so woozy I fell onto my knees.

"Mikki? Hey! Are you alright?" I propped myself up again after a staring match I was having with the floor, everything felt like it was moving. _I really should have eaten something today._

"Mm-hm, I'm fine. Just peachy..." I saw a text message on my phone that fell out of my pocket. _'It's Pete, where are you?'_ I grabbed it and shattered it on the ground. _Please don't think about me anymore. Please pretend I never existed._ My hands were furiously shaking. _I wanted to disappear, now's my chance._

* * *

_Mikki…_I saw her trying to hide it, but she was depressed. Her face showed it all. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't release them. Her phone lay on the floor in its wreckage. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." I suggested it to her even though it was really early. _It's probably just turning seven. _She refused. I noticed that she had bags under her eyes as well. She must have been depriving herself of sleep. _This is why I didn't want to be in love. I didn't want to fall in to a web that I couldn't escape from – the trap nest of a greedy man._

* * *

**The next morning…**

_A chocolate cake with Beam Cola for breakfast, spaghetti with garlic bread toast for lunch, and for dinner, a microwavable TV dinner. _These were all of Zoe's favorite things. I thought it was really cool since I was just someone who would never stop changing their mind. Zoe had her daily ritual figured out.

I started to be a bit more chipper since Zoe kept telling me, "You look like shit." _Yup, she said it again._

"Well, excuse me for not being able to sleep with all the construction work going on!" I tried to stick out my tongue, but instead I fell forward onto her couch in the living room.

She laughed as she set down a plate for me and Edgar. She did her own cooking and Edgar often came over because they were pretty close. I thought he was like her boyfriend or something, but she completely denied it. He left after eating breakfast to see someone at the chem. plant again. Zoe and I stayed at her place since I told her that I didn't wanted to be spotted by anyone from the school in broad daylight.

"I just follow whatever Ed says because I've got nothing else to do." Zoe was handling some heavy boxes that came from her mom overseas. She was apparently working in Russia, thus leaving Zoe home with menial tasks. She didn't know Zoe didn't attend Bullworth anymore. "He's a pretty good guy once you get to know him. He's kinda like a big brother to me."

"Big brother, but didn't you mention earlier that he comes over every morning for breakfast and sometimes stops by for the other meals as well? He sounds like he's in love with you." I said as Zoe pulled out some dishes to dry. I helped her out with chores since I was pretty much imposing.

"Ed? In love? Hahahahahaha, he's like that with everyone. He likes looking after people, making sure they're okay. That's part of the reason we all follow him." She smacked my butt with the dish towel for being so nosy. We both had a laugh since she could tell I was at least smiling today.

She sighs, "Now I see what your boyfriend has to deal with."

Slightly offended, I look at her with a pout. "What do you mean?"

Zoe shrugs, "Well, you know…You're kinda like a…a puppy-dog."

"I am?" I smiled since I took it more as a compliment than an insult. _What? Puppy-dogs are cute!_

She laughs, "It's because you're super-friendly, obedient, but you need a lot of attention…" _I'd disagree with her about the obedient part, mainly because I wouldn't be here if I was. _"It works for me though, I was thinking of getting a pet anyway. Want some candy, kiddo?"

Zoe teases me dangling a chocolate candy in front of me. "Chocolate's bad for dogs, you want to kill me?"

She grins with happiness, "Not if you're a good girl. Now, let's do some good ol' bonding!" There was something about being around Zoe that made me feel at home.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Since we were still waiting for sunset, Zoe and I filled up her huge old fashioned bath tub and took a bubble bath together! It wasn't that weird for the two of us to be in the same tub completely barren, we were both straight girls who just loved taking bubble baths! She said it was about time she had a bonding thing going on with another girl. She could never take a bath with one of her friends like this, most likely, something else might be interpreted if she did.

"Zoe! Your boobs are huge!" I said pointing at her even though the frothy bath foam was starting to overflow, I could still see her.

She got a bit embarrassed that I pointed it out so openly, "Me?! Look at yourself, we've got the same bra size!" I peered down to my chest to compare and I saw that she was right. _How odd. I guess it's the perpective._

* * *

Mikki and I were taking a bath together. _Big deal._ Even though she was happy right now, I knew it wasn't meant to last, just like my own. We were both like strays abandoned out in the big, scary, and cold world. We were free and full of pride. That's how the new Mikki was, but we could see the wounds in our hearts so clearly. She probably didn't understand at the time that we were alike. It must have been another thing she thought was, _'cool'_ about me. Little did she know…I thought she was pretty rad herself. _One thing I didn't know was how deep the cut was inside her and me. She had so many scrapes, scars, and bruises…I couldn't ask her what caused them. I only hoped that one day she'd tell me. _

* * *

**At Bullworth Academy…**

"Kliesen. Kliesen? Mikkio Kliesen? My, my, she's been absent for weeks now." Ms. Phillips called roll and Mikki wasn't here in art again. I texted Mikki last night to see where she's been. She's been missing a lot of classes lately and when I went to visit her in the girls' dorm (by sneaking in through the attic with Alex) her bed had been made and she was nowhere to found. I called her again, but her phone gave me that pre-recorded message, _'The person you're trying to contact is not available.'_ I thought maybe her phone had died and she just forgot to charge it, but it was like that the entire day and even this morning when I tried…still…no answer.

I met with Alex and Lucien in the lunchroom. Lucien's apparently Paige's half-brother, they're nothing alike, but then again they were raised separately. Paige always seems to be staring at me whenever I sit near her table in the cafeteria. Alex was really worried about Mikki since she was dropping her calls too. _Where has she been?_ Lucien's been the same since the last time he saw her. _He may be pretending to be okay, but what if something really did happen to her?_

"Has she shown up to one of your classes?" I asked Alex since she was eating her lunch across from me.

Alex shook her head tiredly, "No, not today either. How many days has it been?"

"17 days…" Lucien whispered so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"She's been gone for almost a month? Are you sure she didn't say anything to you Alex?" I asked her because I knew they had hung out a few days before she completely was wiped from the attendance list.

I looked over to Lucien again as he ate silently, he didn't have to say it, but I saw that he was really worried about her too. _Why did you have to say those things to her?_ He was cruel to her for awhile preceding her leave of absence from school. We all knew she wouldn't go home; she didn't have any where else to go to besides with one of us. She had a small amount of friends that we knew about and none of them had seen her.

"Did something happen other than…" Alex looked at Lucien and he choked on his food.

"What are you implying?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked directly back to Alex.

"Guys, we don't have time for you to argue. Shouldn't we be figuring out how to find her?" I said scratching the back of my head hoping Lucien would be a bit more cooperative today.

"Why? She left on her own." The face he made was grim and I knew he was thinking about her.

I ignored Lucien to talk to Alex since she was at least willing to help out a bit more. I whispered to her since Lucien didn't know she was talking to a certain sociopath, "Alex, did Gary ever mention seeing Mikki before he left?" She seemed distraught by the sound of his name, "No, no he hasn't. I'm sorry femme-boy, but can we just focus on Mikki. Jimmy's out and about lately, maybe he'd know something?"

I nodded. _She's probably right, Jimmy does leave campus a lot more often than we do, so maybe he saw her pass by. _I get up from the table as I tell Alex and Lucien I'm leaving to look for him. _Jimmy, I need your help._

* * *

**A/N: Yup, don't even mention it, I know some people don't like Mikki which does make me feel bad, but I can't please everyone :P Mikki is a character I hold pretty dear to myself, so there's no way I'm dropping her! I hope those of you reading this series can bear with it a bit longer as she undergoes more of a transformation to her personality. She's still the same Mikki, but she's toughening up to the point that she'll be able to accept what happened and move on from it. However, what if what happened to her 'then' wasn't the end of it? I can't emphasize enough how you MUST READ **"My Roommate Is A Sociopath"** by PurebloodPrincess09!~ If you haven't seen him yet, there is a picture I drew of Francis on my tumblr!**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – Thank you for your encouragement through all this :D I don't think I'd be able to continue without it.**

**OfTheHuntandMoon – I'm not sure where it is either XD, but for sure there is one near Santa Monica! Thanks also for your support!**

**V4mp – Lols, sorry I never got to your tumblr message in time. Luckily, things panned out well!**

**Immortal37 – Thank you for sticking up for Mikki you brave soul, you!~ *hugs* I really needed to hear that after seeing what was said XD**


	14. Ch 11 :: Mayday

Chapter 11 :: Mayday

**Intrusive A/N: I'll just put this here for now because I'm not sure if you know this, but this takes place after Ch. 33 of "**My Roommate is A Sociopath**" by PurebloodPrincess09. **

**WARNING: This chapter has quite a bit going on so you may need to read it a few times to make sense of everything.**

* * *

**One late May night…**

_Lucien…_I woke up from dreams of him waking up next to me, as if this was all just a nightmare. When I could see clearly, he disappeared, reminding me that it was only a trick of my imagination. It's been almost a month since I stayed with Zoe; I helped around her house, paid rent, and attended the townie meetings every week, I even got a part time job delivering things to the people around town. Some of the other odd jobs I had were catching crabs in the lake, walking people to In-and-out motel, and tending to peoples gardens…It was just some ways I thought I could repay Zoe for letting me stay over. She told me that I didn't have to do these things, but I did them anyway. I felt bad just freeloading off her. _I'm not perfect, but I tried to be._

Some point during the week, Edgar stayed over because his parents kicked him out of his place since there was a lot of internal friction going on over there. Zoe had originally allowed me to stay in the guest room, but since Eddie needed a place to stay, I offered him the room and Zoe allowed me to sleep in her room.

"Hey Zoe, are you still awake?" I stared up at the ceiling. These days, I fell asleep during the day and I had problems sleeping at night, I was just never comfortable.

"No, I'm sleeping." Zoe's voice was slightly muffled by her pillow over her mouth as she exhaled deeply.

"Liar, if you were sleeping, how are you talking to me?" I shot up from my side of the bed and glanced over to her.

She rolled over so that she was facing me on the bed, "I talk in my sleep, just like you do. Didn't I tell you to call me mommy?"

I laughed a little since we were both awake and at her last comment, "Yes, but…I talk in my sleep?"

"You don't know? You were saying 'Lucien this', 'Lucien that'." Her face sobered, "…and then you started crying."

"No way! I don't talk in my sleep or do any of those things." I waved my hand in the air as I clutched my pillow to my body. _Did I really cry over Lucien?_

"Whatever you say Mikki. Also, I wanted to thank you." She looked up at me from her position on the bed.

"For? I think you deserve most of the thanks though." I smiled as I stared out the window at the starlit sky.

"Telling me more about Jimmy. He seems cool." She smiled a little. I think this was the first time I've seen this kind of expression on her face. Not too long before, Jimmy had gotten into the Blue Skies Area in search of Edgar or Omar. Apparently, they were toying around with the cliques around Bullworth. I had no idea at the time and Zoe did know, she just never said anything since she said we were just the messengers.

"Who's in love?~" I winked and made a twirling motion with my index finger in front of Zoe's face. She lunged forward as if she was going to bite me.

"What do you want me to do? Throw you a party Mikki? That might be a little overboard for just getting me into another guy…" She sat up for a moment. "I think I know just what'll do. Thank you Mikki." I was in shock. Zoe had leaned forward on the bed, grabbed my chin to pull me towards her, to kiss me on the lips! My entire body froze. I felt like I was star struck all over again. Eddie opened the door to let us know he was heading out for a bit just to see the sight of Zoe and I. I looked over and I must say, he acted as if it was the most normal thing he had seen all day. He easily brushed it off as Zoe looked over to him. "Hey, Ed."

I interrupted her when I could finally analyze what on earth just happened, "You ca-can't do that! I-I have a boyfriend!"

She had one of her cool smiles on as she looked back at me, "It's just a kiss Mikki, it's not like you're a virgin or anything." _I technically was. Rape is not sex! Just keep that in mind._

"You never change do you?" Eddie said as he stepped out into the hallway again, "I'll see you later, night ladies."

"Don't you feel homesick Mikki?" Zoe asked me as she was trying to sleep again.

"It's hard to feel homesick when you don't have a home." I told her as she looked at me in her mirror across her bed. She couldn't find anything else to say.

"Night." I looked at her with my face tainted with disbelief and surprise. She was so calm about this. _I'm so sorry Lucien, I just made out with someone else…But, it was another girl, so it doesn't really count, right?_

* * *

Zoe held on to the underside of her pillow, she had just thanked Mikki by embarrassing her. It wasn't anything new to Zoe though, she always had these random outbursts that people still believed made her look amazing. By people, I do mean her former friends at Bullworth. She tried to sleep again when she felt a rush of cold air.

"Quit hogging all of the blanket Mikki!" I managed to remove a portion from Mikki's grasp as she had still been in shock trying to absorb it all.

"Listen, I don't want you to cross this line over to this side of the bed!" Mikki blushed as she created a line between us from some wrinkles in the bed sheet.

"Whose bed is this anyway?" I lifted my head up as I put pressure on my elbow that held me up from the mattress. "If you don't like it, sleep on the couch."

I rubbed my frizzy hair as Mikki clutched harder onto her pillow that was clung to her chest. "Fine. I won't complain." To mess with her a little more, I stuck my arm over on her side.

"Ooh~ Mikki."

"Stop that."

I added my leg over, "Oopsy!~"

"Quit it!~" Mikki smiled.

I tickled her as she squirmed on the bed, "I'm over the line Mikki, what're you gonna do about it?"

_Seeing her smile and laugh like this made me happy. It made me feel like I was helping someone else without even trying. This was part of the reason why I had wanted my future daughter to be like Mikki, so we could share this sort of bond._

"Pillow fight!"

* * *

**Next morning…**

_Even though I was still a child, all the people I met since coming here have helped me learn how to fend for myself in the real world._ I took a walk around the neighborhood since I had just seen Jimmy head into Zoe's place, I didn't want to bother them, so I decided to take a venture around the fortress that was Blue and Zoe were getting closer, he had the same look in his eyes as he had with Alex from way back when I first started going here and didn't even know who Alex was, but it was the mention of her name that made him smile like this, and now he smiled when he was with Zoe. She was happy with him.

I spent my afternoon hanging out with Edgar and Omar in the dropouts' hangout. It was mostly just the three of us until Duncan came by with some beer. I didn't drink, but I had always been curious. Omar noticed my curiosity at some point and spiked my drink of Beam Cola. Of course, I had no idea since he did it while I left for the bathroom for a quick moment. _The bathroom was such a pigsty._ Anyway, I took a sip of my drink and hadn't noticed anything, but everyone said I was acting really happy. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I kept drinking whatever they gave me. Before I knew it, we all had drunk around 6 beers each and I was telling them all about how I missed going to school and seeing…

* * *

"Lucien?" Jimmy had just got done introducing me to his friend. He was pretty hot, but he was too much of a pretty boy for me to be concerned.

"Yeah, he really wants to see Mikki." I glared at Jimmy as he told me that he'd keep the fact that she was here a secret. She wasn't here at this very second, but I did tell her that I'd keep it a secret as well. Jimmy just happened to see her passed out on the floor of my apartment a few days ago since she finally was able to sleep. She had slept on the hallway floor wrapped in a blanket while Edgar slept in her room.

"Please, I need to speak with her…" The blonde prep looked like he was serious, so I directed him to the hangout since it was fairly close. She told me she'd be there since she saw Jimmy head out and Jumped over the fence in my backyeard. She really didn't want to see anyone today, but I was hoping this would be alright with her.

* * *

"Hahaha, so then what happened?" I was so drunk I ended up telling them about Francis as well.

"The guy admitted to everything, I almost shat myself at the mere thought!" I said with my words a bit slurred.

"Haha, seriously? Oh man, best friend ever!" Duncan said as he grabbed another beer and poured me some.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Eddie said as he looked at the both of us smiling. His face was pretty red from the excess drinking, but I didn't notice since I was pretty buzzed.

I crushed the empty can Duncan had against the table, "So, what about you and Zoe? Haven't you ever wanted to get with her?"

Omar and Duncan looked over to Eddie and he just shrugged, "Nah, she's completely not my type. She's like my sister." He didn't even have to think about it. It wasn't really a default response, but I could tell that he saw her only as family. _Just like Zoe said…_

"Aren't your parents worried about where you are Mikki?" Eddie said to deflect my attention.

"No, not really." I sat on my chair with my legs huddled to my chest. "The only adult who does care about me is my grandma and she's so far away right now. She heard from my dad that I left with all my things and she sent me a postcard that I received from my mail at school before I left. She thinks I'm eloping with some guy."

Eddie banged his can of beer on the table as he laughed, "That's gotta be tough!"

"Yeah, well to top it all off, dad told her I was basically a slut and she sent me condoms and birth control in a care package!" I leaned forward, "Can you believe the nerve of that guy!? She also told me that no matter what happens never to return to my dad's place because it'll only cause more problems for me and my new husband!"

Omar swished his drink in the air. He was so drunk, he didn't even care that he spilled some of it on the table, "Yeah? Your grams sounds so awesome Mikki, best one ever!"

Everyone and I laughed as someone came in through the door. I was laughing too hard to see who it was, but the group's laughter died down as the stranger came up behind me.

"Mikki…Is she drunk?" I heard a familiar voice as I spun around my chair with my new empty can and I turned it upside down to shake it for contents. _I was hoping I wasn't out already…_

"Not yet I'm not! I haven't drunk a sing –", I dropped my can on the floor when I saw who it was. It didn't faze me that he came to look for me. In fact, I was so drunk I had forgotten that this wasn't normal for either of us to be here right now. I guess in my drunken state, it somehow made sense.

"Lucien!" I lunged onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I also had forgotten that I was wearing a skirt and my new clothes were a little more revealing. "I missed you!~"

Lucien flustered a little bit, "I-I see you've been drinking…" He looks over to the table at the guys with the cans sprawled out all over the place. I clung onto the backside of his neck as I nestled my body into his.

I gave him a peck on the lips as he held me in his arms. My dangling legs where kicking around the air to stay up. "Muah!~ I love you Lucien!~"

"Oh, so this is the guy." Ed said as he relaxed in his chair. "For a moment, I thought we'd have to beat up more of those Bullworth bitches."

* * *

I ignored the atmosphere of her new friends' stares as I held the flushed Mikki in my arms. I carried her over to a bed near her friends as I noticed she had changed quitte a bit since I had gone. Before leaving the girl called Zoe's house, she told me that Mikki would talk in her sleep about me. Also, she'd rarely ever sleep and she refused to eat. _It would explain why she feels so light and she looks like she's stayed up for awhile. _I stroked the side of her cheeks with the backside of my fingers. They trailed right over a slightly sunken portion of her cheeks. _She's gotten really thin. _

"What's gotten you all the way over here?" A poorly dressed individual with red hair looked over at me and Mikki.

"Yeah, if you're supposed to be her boyfriend, shouldn't you have come weeks ago?" His friend next to him wearing an off-white wifebeater said as he slurped into his drink.

"It's more complicated than that." I whispered as Mikki ceased her kicking and laid motionless in my lap. "Oh come on Mikki, don't fall asleep." She tilted her head back as she relaxed in my arms to do just that. "Give me a break."

"Just leave her there. She drank like a fish." I could identify this was the voice of their leader since he had such a powerful tone.

"I've come to take her home." I said as I placed her over my shoulder. I got up from the bed and started heading out of the door. Mikki woke up and slipped out from my grasp and wobbled around the room.

"Don't move her too much, she'll get sick and throw up. I don't think vomit looks too good on your preppy vest." The redhead said as she fumbled through the doorway, I stayed in place watching her waddle outside as I turned around to respond to her friend's statement.

"I think she'd be much better off in a more suitable environment lads." I shook my head as the door closed where Mikki had been standing. _She really must have drank quite a bit. _I wave them goodbye as I try to find Mikki. I was hoping that she had passed out or something, but instead, my worst fear had occurred.

"AHHH! Let go of me Princess!~" I heard Mikki scream through the door and I ran out to find a car driving away quickly. _Shit. _

"Shut up!" I heard the sound of something hitting Mikki on her head. I swing the door open and I Francis see shoving her lifeless body into the car. He ran towards the passenger seat and slammed the door as the driver pressed on the gas pedal. I tried to run after her, but I knew that on foot I wouldn't be able to catch up. _Francis…You've taken this too far._

* * *

**About 3 hours later…**

Mikki had been kicking and screaming as she woke up from her hung over state. I, being a Spencer, a gentleman that my parents raised me to be, offered her an aspirin. Francis had shoved her into the back of my car and notified me that if I were to tell 'mommy and daddy' about his plans, he'd ruin me, so I remained silent as we stuffed the poor girl into the boiler room of my family's business.

"Is this upposed to be the 'fun' way?" I asked glancing over to Francis who had a large grin on his face. "Poor chap, I thought you knew that maniacal revenge does not suit you."

He elbowed me in the stomach, "And being head of anything doesn't suit you Tad, so can you please just follow along?" I clutched at the fabric around the area of impact and just nodded my head. _I swear Irvine, if you were a pauper; I'd do to you what father does to me._

"You miserable brute! You'll pay for this!" I shouted as I slumped onto the floor.

"Yeah yeah, I'm paying you for your help anyway remember Tad? Do me a favor, make sure no air escapes into the rest of this place." He threw some towels at me and had me place them at the opening underneath the door. This was the only exit, so he locked it as well. _Now, I may not be an expert when it comes to science, but won't that girl die in there of carbon monoxide? _I shrug as I do as he had instructed me and we leave the shipping company for the workers to deal with since daddy has gone abroad for another business negotiation. _If I do well by Irvine's standards, maybe, just maybe, father will let me have the company instead of Francis._

* * *

**In the boiler room…**

_It's so hot in here…_I look at my clothes that have been drenched in sweat. I was laying on the floor of this large room that was quickly being filled with smoke and moisture. _How did I get in here?_ The after effects of drinking had made my head pound, but I had to get up and find my way out of this place. "Hello?" I shouted as I found an aspirin pill in my hand. I put it in my mouth since I figured it would help. _Shouldn't I be concerned about where I got it first?_ I sigh thinking that I may have just poisoned myself. _ Why do I only think of this after I swallowed it?_ I sigh again. _Gotta get out of here. _My headache started to clar after a few minutes. I thank the heavens that I didn't poison myself, but now it was becoming harder to breathE. I bumped into a wall along the edge of the room to figure out that this room was padded. _No one would hear me…_ I start banging around the walls hoping that there was an exit somewhere and right when I found the door, I hit it several times and shook the handle to find out that it had been locked on the outside. The smoke became more and more thick. I couldn't see anything else in the room when I had calmed down. I must have searched the entire room for at least four hours before I succumbed to the lack of oxygen. At this point, I lost consciousness and fainted on the ground.

* * *

"Where's Mikki?" I screeched as her boyfriend came back to me and Jimbo empty handed.

"I told you already, she was kidnapped by her friend." He explained everything to us, but I still couldn't understand how he could let that happen.

"Are you an idiot? She was right in front of you!" I said as Jimmy stood in between us.

"Relax Zoe. Hey, Lucien, are you sure this Francis guy did this?" Jimmy said as he looked over to his friend slumped against the wall.

"Yes." He got up as his ride pulled in. _A limo?__He must be living the good life._"I'll see if I can find anything on the bastard, for now, you just worry about Alexandria and Smith." He left us as I clenched my hands into fists. _Dammit, I knew letting her drink with Ed was a bad idea._

"Zoe, I should probably go too, I got a lot to worry about since I'm king. I got make sure my people are doing their part." Jimmy gave me a kiss goodbye on my cheek beforehopped on his bike and rode away back to Bullworth. _What is this place coming to?_ I was exhausted. Jimmy probably was too since he had just told me about Gary getting him expelled. In truth, it kinda was Jimmy's own fault for tagging up city hall. I mean there was no way Gary could have known that Jimmy was gonna do it…or did he? I helped Jimmy now since he and I connected instantly. It was just unfortunate that Ed didn't know about this. I couldn't really talk to Ed since he was too busy listening to Gary. I mean, sure I tried to tell him it was just a scam so Gary could control him and us, but Edgar was just so convinced he was doing the townies good, so he brushed off any signs of regret he may have held.

* * *

When I got back home, I started typing on my computer to search for Francis' home, most likely he would have taken her to his place. '_No, you idiot that's too easy.' _The sound of my father returned to me once again and I stopped typing. _Shouldn't she have her phone on her?_I was about to try and call my mother to get access to the phone towers in order to pick up the gps from Mikki's phone when I remembered trying to call her early this month only to have her phone send the message back because she had lost it or something. _Come to think of it, she didn't have it on her earlier as well. _I started remembering holding her in my arms earlier. Her outfit was a littlre more promiscuous, but I didn't think any differently of her. She was probably still upset at me for telling her that the promise meant nothing…or maybe she was still mad that I had hit her because of that damn 'friend' of hers. I cringed thinking about the smug face on that asshole. _I'll find you Mikki._

* * *

**The next morning at Bullworth Academy…**

I went up the stairs to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office to pick up the file about Francis for Lucien. Paige had spent the entire week following me around campus since she wasn't going to start school here until the next year over. It was too late for new students anyway. Lucien said he had found a lead to where mikki had been and I couldn't help but feel relieved. That Francis guy sounds like an even bigger dick than Gary. Speaking of which, where's he been lately? Jimmy got expelled for 'defacing the city hall with his poor excuse for art' as Dr. Crabblesnitch put it. He still roamed around the school, he just didn't put on the sweater vest since he was forbidden to wear it. Ms. Danvers said that the school should 'not be associated with such a delinquent'. I felt bad since my friends were growing apart, at least I thought so. Alex has been busy slaving away for Kirby teaching him how to do math, I told her I could take her place so she could search for Gary, but she refused and said she'd do it on her own time.

"Ah, yes. Peter, here's that file for Mr. Wilkinsons. Do tell him I apologize for the missing information, but I have sworn to secrecy." Ms. Danvers said as she placed the folder in front of me across the counter.

"Will do." I hesitantly grabbed the folder off the counter just in time see Lucien heading up the stairs. "Here you go. Ms Danvers said she left some pieces of information out, but I think that's all you needed, right?" I hand the file over to Lucien and he thumbs through it looking for something.

"Yes, it's here." He says picking up a paper and handing the rest of the envelope back to me,

"What is it?" I dropped off the remaining file of Francis' file back into the office and Lucien drags me along with him. "Where are we going?"

His face was hidden underneath his hair as he looked at the ground. "I need your help Peter, Mikki's in danger." He showed me a text message from an unknown number. I watched it to see Mikki on the ground of a very foggy room, she was gasping for air. Underneath the video was a message, 'You have three days before she runs out of air completely, Come find me or she dies.' I gulped. _This guy is absolutely nuts. What does he want from Lucien?_

* * *

"I took away his bargaining chip." I explained to Peter that Mikki was an important part of Francis' plan to get his revenge on her. He wanted to completely get rid of her now that I had gotten in his way. Having gotten so close to Mikki, I thought he'd back off. He only saw me as a threat to his little game. _Her life isn't a toy…_ I snarled as I got closer to his estate. He lived in one of the larger houses that was right next door to the Spencer residence. _I wonder if Tad knows what his neighbor has been up to. _I loosened my jaw as I rang the doorbell.

"Francis, I've come here to see you…" My tone was dark as Peter looked up to me at the gate.

There was no answer on the other line, "Maybe he's not home." Peter said as he tired to make light of the situation.

Just then, I heard some static on the other end, "We're sorry, but Master Francis is out with his friends right now. Perhaps you should check back later." A woman's voice chimed in on the line.

"Are you his mother?" I asked as she sounded a bit elderly.

"No, I'm afraid Mistress Irvine was brutally slaughtered a few nights ago. Master Francis was so upset he left early this morning." I gulped. _Did he… _"It was just awful when she had just gotten done scolding her son for his misbehavior regarding his annulled engagement to his fiancé… Dear me, I have said to much…Good day to you young man."

"Did…Did she just say slaughtered?" Pete felt a shiver down his spine and so did I. I thought that his threat was just a bluff, but he truly had meant it…._To go so far as to kill your own mother…How despicable._

"The lad is probably going after his father next…" I murmured as I crumpled up the address in my hand.

"Wh-where would he be?" Peter shook as he managed to spit out a few words.

"I've got an idea…" I directed my driver to head over to Mikki's house. _ I just hope that whatever happens…I'm not too late._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is a lot to consume for information. I have to sort of rush these chapters along since purebloodPrincess09's leaving for a month starting next weekend and we decided not to let you guys wait. I hope we can end this story before then! Yeah…Francis has gone off the deep end. Also, Mikki is a pretty happy drunk :P** ** Also, for those of you reading this and have not read **"My Roommate Is A Sociopath"** by PurebloodPrincess09, get to it! If you know someone who does the opposite, tell them to read this, because some of her reviews and my reviews and PMs are of people who don't understand what's going on and I can only assume they haven't done either. You really should read both if you haven't because the story is easier to understand if you see it from everyone's perspective. Even if you don't like certain characters, still read the story because in the end, it'll all make sense!**

**PureblodPrincess09 – Well, I wasn't planning on it falling through so fast, but here it is. This chapter.**

**Project E.N.D. – They are, just if Lucien makes it to her. Should character death be a thing?**

**Immortal37 – I thank you *hugs* I'm just glad you do exist :3**


	15. Ch 12 :: Melodies Of Memories

Chapter 12 :: Melodies Of Memories

* * *

**In the Spencer Shipping Co., Francis stands in front of the Boiler Room…**

I wanted to see just how far along Mikki was in terms of panic and dismay, however, the camera overlooking the boiler room was clouded by the smoke and I wasn't able to see exactly what was going on. _She's not supposed to die…Not yet. _I unlocked the door as the steam poured out. On the floor in front of the door was Mikki passed out. She lay there motionless, almost like a ragdoll that had been thrown out. I smirked as I knelt down next to her, her breathing was slowed as if she was asleep. _Dear Mikki…If only you hadn't gotten in my way. If only you and mother could have praised me the entire time instead of underestimating me…_I held a bottle containing a mixture of bleach and pesticide. I thought about pouring it on her, but I realized it would be no good. _If you die here, he won't join you. _I remembered how intent Lucien was in searching for me at my house. My maid had relayed the information to me over my cell phone. She didn't know that I wasn't supposed to know, so she naturally just fed me this information.

_Why does a person who's not even worth your time so important to you? _I clutched the bleach near the door. I knew that if this made contact with her skin, it would surely burn her flesh into putty. _It's such a shame you weren't born into nobility. You have such a pretty face._ I swiped the hairs out of her face and placed a kiss upon her cheek. _Maybe Lucien will be your bargaining chip. Maybe I can force you to be with me…but then again, why would I want an indignant such as yourself?_ I unscrewed the cap to the bleach about to poor it on her when Tad burst in through the door.

"Francis, we've got to get back to the office! Father is going to be there soon to see you." I smirked as I set her back down. I picked up both of the bottles of toxic chemicals and locked the door to the boiler room once again. Then, I headed back up the stairs with Tad to the office."What were you doing down here old chap?"

"Just making sure she lives to see my victory…And a little fun." I said as I walked up the last steps leaving Tad behind me.

* * *

**At the Kliesen Residence… **

"I just don't know what more I can do for the child on my own…Oliver is old enough to fend for himself, but with his mother gone, he must be so upset." Mr. Irvine silently sobbed with his head in his hands as Mr. Kliesen glared over to Lucien and I. We were invited in by Francis' father as he introduced himself to us. We managed to make it in the middle of their conversation.

"It must be upsetting for the both of you. I remember when Sujin died last year. It's been about a year now and I've been to her memorial several times since. Someone had been bringing her flowers…I thought it may have been you or perhaps Rachelle. The last time I spoke with you and your wife, you both had denied it. Could it have been your son, he seems like such a compassionate young man." Mr. Kliesen gave us a stern look to bite our tongues as he tried to talk with Mr. Irvine.

"I'm afraid not. Oliver knew nothing of the memorial. Perhaps it was your daughter Mikki? She always was such a pleasant girl to be around him. That's why we agreed to their engagement. We wanted nothing more than the best and genuine for our boy." Mr. Irvine turned his head to see Lucien looking away. He was trying to keep calm despite the fact he was infuriated by the lies Mr. Kliesen was telling Francis' dad. "What brings you boys here anyway? Are you friends of little Antoinette?"

"Ye-yes!" I said as Lucien nudged me in the ribs since he didn't seem like he had anything nice to say at this very second. "Actually, we wanted to talk to you Mr. Irvine. We wanted to talk to you about your son as well."

He questioned me, "That couldn't wait until I had gotten home? How did you even know I was here?"

"W-Well", I got tongue-tied so Lucien stepped in.

"The maid told us where you were. I'm one of your son's clients. I did a photo shoot not too long ago with Irvine Industry. Is that not your business? It was urgent that I get ahold of you. I apologize for not making an appointment in advance, but I believe this is an important matter that can't – ", Lucien was cut off by Mr. Kliesen standing up from the couch.

"Mr. Wilkinsons, while it is in his best interest to adhere to his clients, I believe that right now, mourning over the loss of his wife more impor – ", Lucien cut him off seeing Mr. Irvine take a cup of tea from the tray.

"Don't drink that!" He took the cup away and spilled its contents into the other cup. The empty one that Mr. Kliesen had finished drinking from.

"What the devil do you think you're doing boy?" Mr. Irvine glanced up at Lucien. In the cup, I could see the powdered dissolvent of a pill. _Was Mr. Kliesen trying to kill him? _He saw the substance in his drink and looked at Mr. Kliesen, "I'll have your head for this!" He got up and made his way for the door. I smiled as Lucien called his driver and the police.

* * *

I was standing between Mr. Irvine and Lucien as we waited for the police to arrive. We had tied Mr. Kliesen to a chair so he wouldn't escape. I didn't think that there was reports on him already that Mr. Irvine had kept, but he willingly handed them over to the search team. _One down, one to go. _I didn't really think that Mikki's dad was as bad as he was, but it seemed too easy to find him out.

"He isn't the one behind this." Lucien said quietly as we watched the flickering red and blue lights from the caution tape around the house.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Irvine said as he filed some paperwork for the crime scene.

"Your son used him as a pawn." Mr. Irvine laughed at Lucien's words.

"My, that's preposterous!" He waved the pen over at Lucien, "Oliver is my son, granted he may not be perfect, but…" He hesitated, "He's the only family I've got left. If he truly is behind this…"

Lucien showed him the video Francis had sent him. There was no sign of him, even the number was blocked, but we knew who it was that sent it. "Do you know how to find him?" Lucien's tone sent chills down my spine. It was almost like he wanted to _kill_ Francis.

"…Yes." I think Mr. Irvine could feel it too, "He said something about 'hanging out' with the Spencer's boy. Perhaps he went to see Mr. Spencer as well."

Lucien nodded to me and I got into the limo as quickly as possible and before I knew it, there was a dark cloud filling the skies.

* * *

Brrr. Brr. Peter's cell phone went off on the ride over to the shipping company. He answered it seeing as it seemed important. "Hello? Jimmy? Gary did what? No. No, I'm kind of busy at the moment. The townies? …That's great!" I wasn't able to hear the conversation over the rain, but I managed to decipher that Jimmy was working with the townies to help take down Gary. _Hats off to you, James. _I looked at the window to see our stop and Pete explained the whole situation to me. _Just as I thought. _Right as we stepped out of the car, my cell phone had also received a call.

"Congratulations on making it this far blondie."

I frowned hearing Francis' voice, "Where is she?"

"She? Oh…Mikki. Yeah, she can't come to the phone right now, she's a bit incapacitated as you saw."

I gritted my teeth, "You won't get away with this lad."

"That's where you're wrong. I've already gotten away with it."

"What do you mean?" I signaled for Pete and I to enter the building cautiously.

"Don't know? I'm the new owner of Spencer Shipping, I think I might change the name…But, yes, I own this company, my father's company, and in a few more negotiations, I'll own you." He paused for a moment, "It's such a shame Ant isn't here to see it."

I felt my blood boil as Francis referred to her, "Leave her out of this. This is between you and I."

Pete looked over to me as we reached a corridor with a split. _We should stick together so I don't have to worry about anymore casualties. _Francis responded once more, "I suppose I could just take you on considering she was never a threat anyway. She was just an annoyance." I hear a muffled scream in the background followed by a loud slam of a door and metal piercing through an object.

"Show yourself you bastard!" I reached the top of the stairs to see that the entire facility had been empty. _Why?_ Below, Peter is lagging behind when I see a person pushing a crate onto him. Before I move a muscle, he manages to evade it in time. _Francis has lost his mind._

"I was wondering what you were doing while I spoke to you. Security cameras are convenient, no?" He smirked as I looked all around the room.

"It's not like I was trying to hide lad." It was true, but my true intention was to find him before he found us.

Next to him, I could see a crate with a wooden sword stuck through it. It went through the crate and at the tip of it was some red fluid…blood? Without much thought, I started making my way over to him. I told Pete to stay up the stairs, away from the mess. Inside the office, he identified Tad and his father and released them telling him to get help. Unfortunately for myself, I was too busy dodging crates and other materials that Francis threw at me. I was curious to see if Mikki was in that crate next to him, but I had to wait to find out.

He ceased fire for a moment, "Tell me, why is Ant so important to you?" I raised my brow a bit concerned as to why he was asking this now. "It intrigues me to see why a worthless person like her could mean anything to you. Wouldn't you prefer someone of higher caliber? At least choose someone within your own social class."

"I don't need someone superficial." I retorted as he threw a broken bottle at me. It grazed the top of my shoulder and cut it. The cut wasn't deep thankfully.

"Take that prep boy!" He shouted as I could see the insanity growing within him. _Is this what I would have been like if I had done such a horrible thing to Alexandria? Is he who I would've become if I hadn't met…_

"Lucien!" Pete yelled as he pointed over to a rapier laying near the edge of the crate shelf.

"Thanks Pete!" I shouted back and grabbed the weapon that could have been lost. I charged towards Francis as he tried to throw something…Anything…He grabbed a chair leg and it hit me square in the chest. His throw wasn't to accurate, nor was it forceful enough to pierce me. _Now that I think about it, none of the materials he's thrown have actually been accurate. _It was a good piece of information to know about Francis as I got ever closer. _He's not a ranged person._ Then again, neither was I.

Francis was at the edge of the shelves. No more items, no more leverages. However, I wasn't the sort to win an unfair fight. I allowed him to grab something to fight me off as we stepped off the shelves onto the floor. What did he choose to grab? The same sword that was lodged in the crate.

* * *

I helped the Spencer's evacuate the building. _No sign of Mikki yet. _I had found a rapier and gave it to Lucien to fight off Francis, but I couldn't help but worry what the two of them wouldn't come back. _I shouldn't think like that. _I felt a tug on my arm as I saw a familiar face. _Paige?_ She latched onto me seeing that I was worried.

"What're you doing here?" I said as she warmed up to me.

She remained silent. She had a way of finding me when I needed someone. She held an apple up to me. No one cared that we were sitting in front of the crime scene like a pair of deer in headlights. They were just like moths to a fire, the closed of shipping warehouse was more interesting to them than a couple of hormone driven teenagers, but I didn't look at Paige like that. I mean I liked Paige, she was a good friend, but right now, she wasn't my focus.

* * *

**Tad stands outside near his dad...**

I was standing in front of the warehouse with my father and a few of the shipping workers. Before Francis had gone completely insane, I realized that I was at fault for helping him. I hated the thought that he was right about me. My father thought lowly of me because I couldn't stand up for myself. No matter what good deed I decided to do, it would never be enough. I envied France for the power he had over people, for the influence he had on my family, for the confidence he had that I couldn't muster up myself. What I did in there, right before he locked my father and I up in the room, what caused him to do it…I tried to help the girl.

* * *

I believe her name was Mikki...or was it Antoinette? We met before during one of the Irvine's parties. Francis was drunk and so was I. We wanted to have some fun, but I didn't know what he had in mind. He brought a girl over to me and a few other friends. I thought she was some entertainer, but it turns out, that she was his soon-to-be betrothed one. I had become a bit sober by the time they had stripped her completely. There were five of us, but only four did anything. Me? I stood in the back, I had laid my hands on her, but when I saw the look on her face, I backed away. I couldn't help her at the time. I couldn't do anything but stand there. _No, I could, but I chose not to._ I was afraid of being different, afraid of standing out from my friends. They'd probably exclude me. _Right then, I was willing to do anything to be a part of their circle, to not be so alone._

* * *

**Earlier, Tad's plan in action...**

I rushed back down to the cellar seeing that Francis had left his seat when we were waiting for father to finish making sure that the workers were working proficiently. He had just gotten back from his trip and instead of resting like mother and I recommended, he went back to the shipping company to assign Francis as the new manager for the company. Francis and I had just left the young lady in the boiler room when I remembered and assisted my father, making sure he didn't go anywhere near the boilers.

When the routine check was cleared, Francis was already kneeling in front of her body. I could see the cleaning tub of bleach in his hand. Without thinking, I raised my voice.

"Francis, we've got to get back to the office! Father is going to be there soon to see you." He raised his head and remained silent. I thought he was going to yell at me for interrupting, but he stood up and walked towards me as if nothing happened. So, I asked him,"What were you doing down here old chap?"

He walked past me as he patted me on the shoulder, "Just making sure she lives to see my victory…And a little fun." I felt shivers being sent down my spine. _What fun could this possibly be?_ I peered at traces of blood on the back of his sleeves. I looked back to the girl. _Surely, it's not hers._ I tried to lift her onto my back as I hear Francis' footsteps grow distant. _I don't know whose blood it was, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of beating me into complete submission._ I carried her lifeless body up the stairs. I don't know what caused me to remember her, but when the light from the hall had shown her face, I tensed up a bit. _This is that girl from before._ This time, I was determined to help her. It may have been the only time where it matters the most.

* * *

**Currently...**

"Tad, say something." Father patted my shoulder. I shook my head when I saw a detective standing in front of me with a pen and notepad awaiting my response. I was still frozen. "Sorry, this idiot son of mine is a bit dramatic."

I may have been able to take a stand to Francis, but father had induced years of suffering into my mind to let it go so easily. The detective looked at me a bit worried, "Boy, you're alright now, just tell me, is there anyone else in there that isn't present here at this very moment."

"A pauper…"

* * *

**Where the plan fails...**

"…For a pauper, you're really light." I said quietly as I carried her up the stairs to hide her from Francis. _ I don't even want to know what he was thinking with that bleach._ She slumped over my shoulders. _I guess a few years of boxing training with good ol' Bif has paid off._ I tried to admire myself when I jolted. I saw Francis staring at me from the top of the staircase.

"Now, what are you doing?" He seethed venom from his mouth with the last of his words.

"I-I-I'm just giv-giving her some fresh air." I stuttered trying to think of some excuse. _A poor excuse._

Francis shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. Tad, I really thought I could count on you. I see I was wrong." I felt Antoinette waking up from her slumber when Francis pulled her off me. "I can't have my victory without my prize." He said as he stuffed her into a crate.

"Francis, you've taken this too far." I snarled and he scoffed in response.

"So I've been told. Do you really think I should listen to peons such as yourself? Pft. I even have the model boy to tell me the same. You're all alike aren't you? You think you know what's best, but in the end, you don't." He took one of the swords from the opened crates that were to be delivered and shoved it towards me. The sharp end was barely a centimeter away from my face. "I know what's best around here! And what's **best **is to get rid of pests like you and her." He drew the sword back and plunged it into the crate. She screamed and my eyes widened seeing the blood drip from the bottom of the wooden panels.

"Francis, s-stop it!" I was hesitant at first, but I managed to push him down onto the metal-grated stairs.

"Fuck off!" He said as he kicked me in the shin.

"Do you always hit your friends and family?" _I've said this before to Hopkins when he took a swing at me after egging my house, but I feel this is true for Francis._

"You're no friend. Friends like you are nothing but liabilities. You should know that you're no asset to anybody." He caught me off guard and pushed me down the stairs.

It wasn't too much of a drop, but I could feel the bump on the back of my head, "Oh! You are in so much trouble!" I hollered, rubbing the back of my head as I got up.

He came running down the stairs as I got up and a gave him a good jab to the face as he reached the last step. "After I get done with you, you're going to that prep school in the sky!"

I didn't notice how bad the pain was until I started staggering towards him. _He may have been in pain from the punch, but right now, I had a sprained leg. _He figured out my weakness and swiped the ground beneath me causing me to fall on my rear and then he kicked me in my groin. "Not so tough now, are you Tad?" He knelt before me to taunt me then he got up and kicked me in the groin.

"Ohh! Daddy! Ouuuuhhh…" At that point, I blanked and woke up tied to a chair in father's office. I could see Francis talking to someone on his cell phone when I regained myself and I the miscreant stabbed the sword into the box again so I could hear another blood-curdling scream. _If he does it again, surely she'd be dead._..

* * *

**Currently...**

"There's three people in there." I told the detective as he wrote something down.

"What are their names?" He looked back up at me.

"Antoinette…Or Mikki, I'm sorry I can't really remember the girl's name, but the other two are Oliver F. Irvine and Lucien Wilkinsons. Wilkinsons is the one who helped free me and everyone else."

He heard a policeman whisper in his ear for permission to enter the building. "Not yet. Where are they?" He told the man to stand-by and peered at me again.

* * *

**After getting caught...**

"Lucien!" I said as I saw him in front of Francis with another boy whose name escapes me. It was no use since I had duct tape over my mouth. Father was unconscious and was tied up behind me. I tried to flail about, but it was no use. Luckily, the pauper with a pink shirt approached the office window and saw us. He spoke with his friend before entering the room.

"About time a squatter does something useful." I said as I had managed to remove the tape after he had untied me.

"You guys gotta get out of here!" He said as eyed his attire.

"Oh, you go to the academy as well?"

"Is this really the time Tad?" He sighed as he untied father.

"I suppose you have more class than I had originally thought if you know my name." I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Tad, let's go. If we don't get out soon, we might not make it out at all." We carried father by placing his underarms on our shoulders. I carried most of the weight since the boy was fairly short, but we managed to make it out through a shortcut.

In the last remaining moments before we had exited, I saw the two sword-fighting with a rapier and sword. The rapier was a lost and found item that had seeped into the office, but it was still in mint condition. I had previously handed it to the pauper helping me and he gave it to his friend on the way out.

* * *

**Currently, the answer...**

"The girl has been locked in a crate and the other two are settling their own score." I said as I watched the policemen rally up near the door. "Let them handle it on their own."

* * *

**Back in the warehouse...**

Lucien had just pegged Francis to the floor as the sounds of sirens echoed in the facility. Both boys were panting as the upper hand was now with Lucien. He had managed to stick the rapier into Francis' arm causing the boy to drop the sword and sheath onto the floor. He glared upwards at the blonde prep. He despised everything about him. He never liked competition, never like letting people get the better of him. Most of all, he hated Lucien for outmatching him.

"Kill me." Francis said as the police were threatening them to barge in.

Lucien sat there silently hovering over him. He had the intent to kill Francis. He wanted to. Something in him could not bring forth that rage though. He had his hand on Francis' throat as they were both covered with blood dripping from the shelving unit above them. He didn't have to ask where Mikki was. He could just tell from the clues that led up to this encounter. He kneed Francis in the groin before he turned away to climb the ladder to the crate. "I'm not like you."

The police finally had gotten in through the doors and Lucien was at the top of the shelf. He opened the crate to see a very bloody, very pale Mikki. "Don't move!" An officer approached him noticing the girl in the box. "We need an emergency squad in here stat!" He notified the other people who were now arresting Francis. Since they had previously talked with the Spencer's, Lucien was free to go, but they still had to talk with him as a matter of protocol.

So many things happened that rainy day. Zoe had heard the news from Jimmy and rushed over to the crime scene. "Where's Mikki?" She had tears in her eyes as she saw two bodies being hauled away into an ambulance. She rang Pete's attention again. "WHERE'S MIKKI!?" She cried as she could see her friend, almost daughter, being carried away on a stretcher with an oxygen tank near her.

Since everything was so frantic after Lucien was done with questions, he seemed so lifeless. He was distraught. If Mikki wasn't going to come back, if she really was going to disappear from his sight, he would have preferred that she did it because she was angry, not like this. He never had gotten the chance to tell her how he truly felt; the words she managed to only say when she was drunk. It made him smile at the time, but he didn't know if those feelings were sincere. He blamed himself for letting her slip away because of his cold words to her the day before she stopped being the happy Mikki she once was.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Lucien bought some flowers. He had the day off from school and work. He didn't want to be bothered today. Zoe had also brought flowers and other things for Mikki. She left quickly though since she heard about Jimmy and Gary fighting things out. Alex had come by to visit and drop off her own set of stuff as she cried in the waiting room. Tad came by himself to see her. Although he wouldn't tell her, while she got better, Lucien wouldn't leave the spot for even a moment unless it was to go to the bathroom. Even then he held it so that he could stay with her longer until visiting hours were over. That afternoon, he sent me away to check on Jimmy with Alex and Zoe.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

_"Alone for awhile, I've been searching through the dark. _

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart._

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain._

_Melodies of life, love's lost refrain…"_

I was sitting beside Mikki as she played the piano with one of the sick children in the hospital. She started talking to Paige a little bit since she would visit with me. For awhile, Mikki was bedridden. Lucien told me to keep his little secret. I told her anyway and she smiled. We really thought she was a goner, but the doctor said that she was smart to not struggle against the pain so she wouldn't bleed out. It was a miracle if anything. Her breaths were shallow as she was lifted out of the crate, shallow enough for no one to tell she was breathing. She wasn't conscious though since the pain from the sword had pierced threw her arm and hip. Thank goodness it missed major arteries and she would be free to go after today.

Mikki was always happy to play with the small children since they called her mommy or sister. No one else played with them except for her. She played the piano for them as well. They picked out the music of course.

_"Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

_We met we laughed we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring, out loud, 'til they unfold…"_

I saw Lucien come up behind her, but he wanted me to keep it a secret. He's changed so much since he was sure he was going to lose her. Well, he never gave up hope to be honest. He caressed her waist and gave her a kiss as she turned to face him. _Yup, they started going out. _He made it official. He basically declared in front of the school during break that Mikki was his girlfriend. Even Derby noticed how mature Lucien has become since these past few weeks. Mikki too, she's been taking on more responsibilities, she started sleeping in her own room again (with Lucien). Those two are inseparable. He even got Kouko a girlfriend. A white jack rabbit, he said it was like the rabbit he used to have. They're an amorous couple.

_"In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close that now leaves me behind?"_

Francis was checked into an asylum, I think he has his own cell because if Gary were to share one with him, he'd probably kill them both. That's right. Gary was checked into Happy Volts with Francis. Alex doesn't like to talk about it with anyone, but I saw her heading over there one day to check up on our favorite sociopath. As for Jimmy and Zoe, well I think they do it more than the rabbits…

_"If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now, I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of Life_

_Come circle 'round and grow deep in our hearts – "_

This was our Melody of Memories. _To each, his own._ I'm not sure if that applies here, but everyone has been smiling a bit more. Even me. I found some bleach and after we celebrated Jimmy's victory, I had help from Lucien and Paige to bleach all my shirts white again, but I did keep one since Alex wanted to keep calling me femme-boy. It was also a small memory I held onto. Our endless summer began, but it wasn't really endless. There was still a few more years of school ahead of us.

_"As long as we remember…"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long Mel T~T I got side-tracked with drawings. Anyway, there is actually one more chapter after this. I think before PBP09 leaves, I'll put it up. In case you haven't noticed, there's something missing from the story. A certain thing that hasn't occurred yet. Can you guess? If you haven't already (you are missing out) read PurebloodPrincess09's "**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**"! It follows Alex, Gary and Jimmy! Once again a follow, favorite, and review are always much appreciated!~**

**PurebloodPrincess09 – We all know he should have died XD But Lucien is such a sweetie to do something evil. He knows Mikki wouldn't have wanted that either.**

**Immortal37 – You and everyone who follows, reviews, reads, or favorites this story help so much just by being here like you are as well.**

**Guest – No, that is not messed up at all. We all wanted it, but then Lucien would have been sent to jail XD Which is why we couldn't do that. I hope this chapter and the last one satisfies you!**


	16. Finale :: You and I

Finale :: You and I

* * *

**Intrusive A/N: Sorry for putting up another IA/N, but I wanted to tell you that this chapter was brought to you by PurebloodPrincess09 and me. She helped me by writing the bedroom lemon, so yes; there is a lemon this chapter. You heard correctly, that is one lemon and one follows right after, so notify yourself if you don't want to read it. Itwas my first time writing a lemon scene during both bathroom scenes, so please don't hurt me if they suck****:( I'll signal you guys to let you know it's going to happen. Look for *WARNING LEMON* and *LEMON SCENE OVER*! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**A few weeks after Mikki gets better…**

I was discharged from the hospital a few weeks ago. I went back to school and made up all my missing assignments. Dr. Crabblesnitch wrote me a letter since he heard about what had happened with Francis. I think I may have been too immature at the time to even listen to him as he tried to apologize to me at Happy Volts. He was in block B and his dad asked that I see him. I did it as a favor to his mother since she really was nice to me. I even visited her grave when I was done with the visit. Anyway, Francis did try to apologize, but I didn't think any differently of him. I honestly felt that he wasn't apologizing out of the kindness of his heart. In fact, I think he only did it to make himself feel better. I returned back to the dorms since it was getting late. Lucien waited for me outside Happy Volts since he knew he'd probably strangle Francis if he saw him. He's been staying with me at night when I go to sleep in my bed. His constant vigilance over me makes me feel reassured.

The last day at the hospital, Lucien asked me to be his girlfriend! Can you believe it? I felt like I was in a euphoric state. I never thought that in all my life, I'd be so lucky as to have someone like Lucien by my side. _Lucien, do you remember how you told me in the hospital that you didn't really know how to love someone? And yet, you couldn't help but want to be loved in return…to find your special someone. _I may have been unconscious at the time, but I heard every word.

"Lucien…" I placed my thumb on his lips as his sleeping face laid still in front of me. I cooed as I rubbed his bottom lip, "Jagiya…" I had gotten used to the Korean phrasing again since I also attended some PTSD therapy sessions while at the hospital. I called him by his new nickname, 'honey' or 'sweetie'. I still call him 'Lucy-chan' time and time again when he makes me mad and I pout, but I haven't needed to.

I began to accept that what happened in Seoul really wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't suppress my memories because of it. I shouldn't avoid talking how I normally would have if it hadn't happened. _After seeing my friends watch over me so dearly…I don't know why I ever thought that I had to be different to be happy again._

Lucien flinched as he blinked a few times next to me. He slept over pretty often. _Actually, I think it might have been every day since I got back. I never leave his side at night._ "Mikki." He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his night shirt. "Why are you still awake? Can you not sleep again?" He asked me placing his thumb over my lips. I've had a few nightmares here and there since coming back. Could you really blame me? I nestled into the crook of his neck where I felt safest as he wrapped his arms around me. His heartbeat was almost like my lullaby. I'd always fall asleep so easily once I heard it.

* * *

**The next morning…June 21st**

I woke up first as usual. Lucien had a habit of waking up late since he was always tired after work. _I wonder why he's been working so hard since I came back. _I tried to nestle closer to him when he woke up. He grabbed me like I was a body pillow (just like when we first met). When he placed his legs around mine, I felt a slight _bump_ under the sheets and gasped. He woke up and tried to explain that it happens to guys, especially when they're around someone they like. _Has it really been building up this much in him?_ I tried to recall all the times he had tried to make a pass at me when we were 'together' before. _Probably._ I sighed as he stretched on my bed to get up for the new day. He got up in a hurry saying that he had to do something. It was pretty suspicious, but I went along with it since he made it seem legitimate. I took a shower as well and headed out after he was already gone. _Maybe I'll see Pete and Alex today…Alex, you really are such a strong person._ I gazed at the floor remembering how Jimmy, who I call 'daddy' (Zoe told me to) now, finally gave up on her. He said hearing me call him that makes him feel like a dirty old man, but Zoe told him that he should consider it an honor since she's my 'mommy'. I chuckled at the thought and went over to the main building. _I gotta get all the mail I've left behind._

* * *

**Principal's office...**

I reluctantly met the eyes of Ms. Danvers since she looked happy to see me. _Everything felt so surreal since I've been back. It almost feels like it's not the same school._

"Ah, Ms. Kliesen, here's the mail we've been holding onto for you. You've also gotten a package from your grandmother. I'm sure a lovely girl such as yourself will do your best to thank her?" She tilted her head to sternly see if I would agree to her statement. I simply nodded and she smiled to see me off.

That's right, halmeoni or grandma, is my legal guardian now. Although she can't come here since she has her own house to care for and other grandchildren (my mom's siblings children), she filled out the paperwork since she is my only blood-relative capable of doing so. She was the only person my dad had put on the 'contact in case of emergency' column as well as the 'other legal guardian' space. _I wonder what she sent me this time._ I shook the box hoping it wasn't a bunch of condoms and birth control again. _Speaking of which, I probably should send those over to Zoe and Jimmy._

* * *

**Courtyard...**

On the way back to my room, I saw Beatrice. "Mikki!" She called out to me since she hadn't seen me in awhile. _Hm…Her cold sore is gone. She's really pretty without it._ She hugged me tightly as if it had been years. "Don't you scare me like that again!" She shook me in her embrace.

"Sorry Beatrice, I promise if I ever leave, I'll tell you right away!" I smiled at her as she looked around me for something or someone.

"Mikki", she began, her voice was soft but serious, "Can I ask you something…personal?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind." I was pretty much an open book these days.

"Have you…" She paused hesitantly, "Ha-Have you had sex yet with Lucien?" She clasped her hand over her mouth.

I dropped the box. _Of course everyone wanted to know this._ I widened my eyes in shock since I didn't think Beatrice would be the one to ask me first. "N-No!" I spat out as quickly as possible. I buried my face deep in my palms as I massaged my cheeks from embarrassment. _It's not like I hadn't thought about it, but I was just sort of…waiting for the right time?_

Beatrice flushed in mortification for what she just asked. "I'm so sorry Mikki. I-I didn't mean to pry, but I thought…" She stopped herself as she tried to think about the phrasing, "I thought Lucien would have wanted to. I mean he is a guy and all."

I blushed as Beatrice walked away awkwardly. I remembered Lucien telling me something similar this morning. _Maybe it is time?_ I felt my heart beating loudly at the thought. _I want to too, but…How does this work?_ I grunt in frustration as I pick up the fallen items I held previously.

* * *

**On the way to Aquaberry...**

Before I left Mikki's room, I gave her a peck on the cheek. I walked home from there since I had to make a quick stop at Aquaberry in Old Bullworth Vale. I had pre-ordered a new product for Mikki's birthday. It's today. She seemed like she didn't even realize it herself since she didn't bother to mention it. It's a good thing I had kept a copy of her file for reference. I stopped by the store to hand the clerk the money I had been saving up from working multiple shoots over the past few days. I asked for my pay in advance since this was the only way I could afford to pay for this gift. The clerk placed the items in front of me. Although, she said buying her things made her feel guilty, I did it anyway since she was happy to receive them. This time, I wasn't sure how she'd react, but I was hoping she would approve.

* * *

**Earlier that week…**

"Mikki, is there anything you want?" I asked her as I held her in my arms on her bed.

"Hm? For what?" She said rolling over to her side to face me.

She had a cute face whenever she was tired, I smiled. "Just in general." I was trying not to make my plans too obvious.

She thought for a moment, "You!" She grinned and poked me on both sides of my cheeks.

I smiled back, "I'm serious." I saw her pout. _Apparently, she was also rather serious._ I looked to the side since I couldn't help but want to laugh at her expression, "What do you like?"

"Well, I guess I like cute things. Like you and Kouko." She responded.

"Kouko, hm?" I thought about the little fella since he's been pissing around with the new jack rabbit. Mother let them have their own sanctuary in the garden room of the house. She took care of them while I was gone. At the end of the week, she had to leave and that's when I'd head home.

* * *

**In front of Aquaberry...**

I bought her a promise ring. I had bought one as my own too. I wouldn't wear it on my hand, but I did have a necklace chain to put it on that I could wear with it. I saw Mikki as the type of girl to be into couple rings so that's why I decided upon these. I had them custom made so that hers had an opal (her birthstone) in the shape of a rabbit head in the center of the white gold band. Mine had the same shape, but it was a cutout. I retrieved the wrapped box and my own accessory that I slipped on and placed beneath my shirt so that she wouldn't see it. I walked the rest of the way back to my house to take a bath before I went to see her again.

Strangely enough, I saw a paper airplane on the side of the street. I was going to walk past it when the wind picked it up and hurled it towards me. _If this isn't ominous, I don't know what is._ I caught it and unfolded the paper.

The note looked like it had been aged. I saw the date on the upper corner…_March 18?_ Alexandria's birthday was the same day. I looked at the handwriting which seemed bubbly and cutesy. It was written in hangul and the only person I know to do that would be…_Mikki._

_"Lucien, nan neol usge haejugo sip-eo. Nega haengboghan moseub-eul bomyeon nado haengboghae. Haengbok haseyo."_

I smiled seeing this. The literal translation is, 'Lucien, I want to make you smile. When you look happy, I'm happy. Please be happy.' _She's been thinking about me all this time. _I gripped the letter and headed home.

* * *

**Back at the girls' dorm…**

"AHHHHH!~" I squealed with delight as I grasped the cute dress from my grandma in my room. "Why did she send me this?" I thought out loud as I looked at the cute things scattered across my bed. I looked through the package to find something to explain this sudden outpour of adorable things. Sure enough, I saw her handwriting on one of the letters that came in the mail and opened the envelope up to see in bright red letters, 'Saengil Chukha Hamnida'! _Wait…It's not my birthday. Is it?_ I look at the calendar on my desk. _Shoot, I forgot to change the date after I left!_ I tore off all the days that had passed and to my surprise. Ta da! _It's my birthday?!_ I was so ecstatic, I called her to say thank you, but when she answered, she had to be brief since my cousins were over.

"Ah, Mikkio, neoya?" My cousin took the receiver from her and asked if it was me on the other line.

"Mm. Hyun oppa, sul cheeya-sosoyo?" I laughed asking if he was drunk. He sounded like he had a few drinks since today was also his graduation party. Oppa was a bit older than me, maybe by about two years. He just graduated from high school and threw a party over at grandma's.

"Ajikdo~" He said in a drawn out voice. He basically had said 'not yet', but he inferred he was close. "Saengil chukhae sachon!~ Happy birthday cousin!~" He said happily. His accent was still there, but I'm glad he put in the effort since he was drunk.

"Gomawo oppa. Chugha haeyo!" I replied cheerily. 'Thank you. Congratulations!' We were close enough that I didn't have to sound so formal all the time.

"Yeogie gat-eun. Jo shim ha go, Gae sok gun ganghae." I smiled as he hung up the phone. _'Same here. Take care of yourself, stay healthy.'_ He always said this when I used to visit him. We haven't talked much since I moved and we probably weren't going to, but I was glad to hear from him. I cried a little hearing back from my family in Seoul since I was a little homesick after hearing their voices, but I was happy here. I was happier to be here now that I had Lucien. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see him in a bit to hang out. I put on the dress grandma sent me before I left.

She sent me a navy blue, Tuzuki the Rabbit head printed dress, with an off-white lace peter pan collar. I had wanted this dress so badly before I had left Seoul, but I didn't get allowance so I couldn't buy it then. I looked at myself in the mirror and cutely twirled. _I feel so cute._ I locked my door behind me as I tried to sneak up on Lucien. _I'm gonna go stalk him at his house in secret._ :D

* * *

**An hour later…**

I was about to get into the tub when I heard a knock on the door to my room. _Mother isn't going to be home until later, who would…_ I didn't finish the thought as I wrapped a towel around my waist to see who was knocking. '_Maybe the servants require assistance? They always were incompetent.' _Father's voice rang in my mind as I rolled my eyes trying to ignore him and opened the door to my room.

I closed my eyes in aggravation as I swung the door open, "I'm going to take a bath, so would you please – ", I heard a soft giggle. "Mikki?"

Her laughter died down when she saw me in a towel, "Luc-Lucien!" She cried as she tried to cover her eyes.

I blushed and turned away from her, "It-it's okay, I won't do anything weird." I said while I was folding my arms to my chest. I walked into the bathroom to take my bath, closing the door behind me.

I was about to remove my towel again when I looked back to the door and noticed the knob turning quickly. With a swift motion, Mikki came in and hugged me from behind. She nestled her face into my back. _I wonder if she knew about all these scars. Of course not. _It'd be something I'd have to explain to her after she unexpectedly withdrew herself from me and I saw in her eyes that she was intent on something.

"What is it?" I said as I turned to her holding the towel in place.

* * *

I looked at the tile at my feet. I was trying not to look directly at Lucien since he wasn't dressed. On the way over here, I remembered all that jealousy and envy I had for his past with Alex. I didn't hate her nor him for it, but I did wish I was part of his life then. _I don't intend on blaming either of them for things in their past..._ I even remembered the time where Lucien had almost had sex with Alex with his friends around her when Petey and I went to visit him the first time_…Since there's nothing I can do about it._ I spoke softly, "It's fine."

"It's fine?" He was a bit concerned by my silence.

_Even though I was jealous of their past, there's nothing I can do about it. No matter how much time passes, the two of them will always be the same people I know them to be. Still, I can't help but want Lucien all to myself._ He stares at me waiting for me to answer him. _Honestly, thinking back to that time in my room where he had wanted to touch me before – it didn't bother me at all._ My calm state was rattled when I saw Lucien reaching his hand out to me, the hand that would keep me from drowning into that layer of thin ice I was so afraid of moving on. _He, the person who I was so scared to run away from me, is saving me._

"Ah, that was close." He withdrew his hand from my cheek, "I was about to _take_ you." He said as he rubbed the back of his blonde locks of hair. He backed away a bit. He noticed that I was still thinking about him and Alex since I had told him before. "Mikki, if I could have rewritten my past mistakes…if it would stop you from crying, I would. I'd do all I could to make sure that you always smiled too. It's impossible though. My past won't change because it's impossible to change it. That's why from here on, I want to make our lives better." He smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

I look up at him as he stands against the bathroom sink. _I don't know when, but since meeting you Lucien, I've never wanted someone more than I've wanted you. Is it wrong that I wish you were mine and you made me yours?_

He smiled faintly looking at the water in the large tub ripple from the dripping faucet. "I say some pretty corny things every now and then, don't I?"

I speak up, "It-It's fine with me…" I said as I tried to stop my tears from falling. _I love you Lucien. I am so in love with you._

"Hm?" He perks up raising an eyebrow. _I said it. _I blushed as he talks to me again, "What is?" I gave myself a mental slap to the face as he grinned teasingly, "Don't tell me you want to have sex now?"

I grew bright pink as I lifted my gaze from the floor to his eyes. I didn't smile, but I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I placed my hand over my mouth. We stood in silence for a moment and that's when Lucien realized that 'having sex' with him is exactly what I meant. _I wonder if I'm giving in to peer pressure…No, I'm sure this is for myself, but…It's because I don't see any reason to hold my feelings back from him anymore._

"I-I want to." I blushed to the point that my tears formed and strolled down my face. "I'm in love with you Lucien. I love you so much."

He placed his hand under my chin to bring my face closer to his and he kissed my lips more passionately than he ever had before. "Mikki…I love you too." We were both flushed from the heat of the moment, but also the fact that things were indeed heating up in the bathroom. Lucien looked at me as I tried to look away from his gaze, "What do you want me to do?"

The next thing I said, I felt as if I wasn't the one saying it at all, but I had. I gulped as I shut my eyes tightly and whispered, "I want you to undress me." I couldn't do it myself because I felt so embarrassed having said that I wanted to have sex with him. Lucien took this as his cue and began unbuttoning the dress grandma had just given me. He did it slowly, savoring the moment, but at the last button, my dress had slipped off on its own. I was in my underwear with Lucien. I wasn't planning this turn of events, but I was glad that I had at least put on something cute underneath.

* * *

***WARNING LEMON***

Lucien looked at his girlfriend blushing as she tried to control herself from stopping him. She was now in her lace white bra and lace electric blue underwear she wore under her clothes. She had already removed her shoes coming in leaving her in her footies*. She stepped towards him, giving him the opportunity to unhook her bra to reveal her c-cup breasts. They were beautiful, round and perkily pink at the tips. Lucien caressed them in his hands as she let out a soft moan. She was getting damp and Lucien could tell since she tried to close her legs as she placed her hands on his upper arms. This was the only way she could stabilize herself from cringing at the ecstasy that was filling her body.

When he could see that she was enjoying this method of foreplay, he dragged down her underwear revealing her barren body. She was completely shaven and every part of her body was lovely to him. He placed his hand at her entrance and attempted to finger her while she moaned in his arms.

"Lu-Lucien…" She gasped as he slid his fingers up and down to lubricate it. He didn't go inside her since he could feel Mikki hadn't been penetrated in this particular area. For this, he was glad since it was a place Francis never got to take from him and her. Lucien wanted to mark her so that he could be her first and only, but he didn't want to make her pregnant. He thought back to the times in her room. Although he never mentioned it to her, he knew she had been taking birth control. He was contemplating on what he should do since they were about to take this next plunge into their relationship. "Lucien, I-I want to do something for you."

Mikki embraced him causing Lucien to blush and fumble back a little. He kissed her on the forehead to relax her, "Mikki, being by my side is nearly enough for me. Whatever you do for me, I'll love it the same way as I love you." He hushed sweetly in her ear as he pinned her against the bathroom wall.

He had no idea what she was planning to do for him, but she didn't even know that she would be doing this herself. Mikki removed the towel from Lucien's torso and grabbed at his erection, stroking ever so firmly and gently at the same time. Lucien felt a bit embarrassed by this and became flustered. He staggered back to the sink and looked at her quietly. It wasn't until she got on her knees and placed her mouth on his tip licking the center of his head where it was the most sensitive that he managed to say something.

"Mi-Mikki! Stop! That's not right for a lady – ngh!" He groaned as the pleasure increased as she stroked him while enveloping his arousal in her mouth. He could barely keep his eyes on her as he placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her hair as she drove further into sucking him with her mouth. He didn't want to say anything, but he really liked this sensation he was feeling. The warmth from her breath, the look of her lips pursed around him, he almost moaned again when she was about to touch his base. Lucien was already pretty big and hard, so she was unable to get that far without the urge to gag. She removed her mouth when Lucien said that he wanted to fuck her before he came and he carried her over to his bed, both naked and lustful for each other.

* * *

**In Lucien's room…**

Lucien set her down gracefully on his bed. Mikki was starting to get nervous, but before Mikki could get up, Lucien pulled her against himself on the bed, wanting to know what it was like to feel the complete skin on skin. Her head tilted to meet his mouth, which he kissed slowly, not wanting to rush things. He wanted to savor these moments, these wonderful moments with her.

His hand slid down her arm 'til he found her hand. He pressed his palm into hers, before threading his fingers alongside hers.

She rolled over onto her back, tugging him along with her. He followed her lead, feeling his breath beginning to drag as the ultimate moment came.

He used a knee to part her legs, to which she forced herself to oblige. He showered her body with his mouth, enjoying how she writhed underneath him. His hands came down to grip her hips solidly to steady his. But first...

"Mikki..." Lucien spoke, his voice almost lost.

"Hm?" She said almost dreamily, almost too lost in the pleasure he was giving her. Her lids were halfway drawn, and she peered at him curiously.

"I-I care about you." He placed a hand on the back of his neck, not quite meeting her eyes. She laughed softly, and he had to explain more since she didn't get what he meant. "More than anyone...I've never... loved anyone as much as I love you..."

Her hands came up to his cheeks, drawing his face back to hers. She glued her eyes to his, a smile gracing her lips. Mikki held back the tears. She wanted to cry for this confession of his.

"I care about you too." She said, sliding her hands down to his shoulders. He nodded, the smile returning to his mouth. Of all the years he has spent alone, he finally has someone by his side. No longer will he be lonely and travel alone in sadness. He finally has a companion.

He leaned forward to kiss her lips. His hand fell to meet her knee, pushing it until it was pushed further to the side. His own manhood brushed against her core, and Mikki gulped nervously. Despite Lucien being patient and gentle, she was still nervous about this.

The tip pressed in, Lucien grunting as Mikki's muscles tightened around himself. Mikki screwed her eyes completely shut, waiting for the time to come.

Lucien stopped at her barrier, pulling back to smooth her hair off her face. She cracked her eyes open to look up at him.

"This will hurt." Lucien warned, already regretting what had to be done. She gulped once more, and then nodded. He took her hand in his again, tightening his fingers around hers. Then he pressed his lips against hers. Mikki relaxed against the kiss, like she always did. She knows he's not going to hurt her. _Not like Francis did..._

Lucien's surprising forcefulness as he crashed their hips together caused Mikki to cry out in pain, though it was muffled by the mouth that was desperately kissing hers. Trying to ease her pain, he let his free hand run through her hair, and down her body to calm her down. When she stopped struggling, he pulled his mouth back to whisper apologies in her ear.

After moments that felt like days to Lucien, Mikki gave a small nod.

"I'm fine." She whispered in a pained voice, leaning to press her face against his neck. Telling him to move, she wants him to enjoy it too. Not just herself.

She winced the second Lucien moved inside her again, and tried to hold back the comment for him to stop, because of the pain. The rhythm was slow and steady, as he waited for her to accommodate to him inside her.

_How do people enjoy this? Is Alex like this with Gary? _Mikki was thinking, trying not to concentrate on the pain between her legs. She clenched the hand that was still in hers as a particularly strong wave of pain took her breath away.

She found that it wasn't as bad if she concentrated on something else. So instead she watched the muscles of Lucien's stomach as he moved within her, occasionally shifting to watch his hair, his forehead pressed into her neck, or sometimes concentrating on the warmth in her hand. Her flushed face deepened as she realized Lucien looks more hot naked due to his built body.

Later on as they continued, Mikki discovered that the pain wasn't so bad if she moved her hips with his. He groaned when her hips rode to match his pace, and Mikki felt herself give a smile. _Did anyone else ever get to see Lucien acting so vulnerable? _She hoped not. She hoped only she could see this side of Lucien.

Suddenly, Lucien struck with a certain amount of pressure, hitting something deep inside that caused Mikki to cry out exasperatedly. She wriggled beneath him, her legs coming to wrap around his waist without her own knowledge.

Before long, she wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer. Her hands tracing down his back, and to her shock she found those scars from before all over his back. If she wasn't feeling pleasure right now, she would be crying and asking him how he got them. However, her mind was long gone as of this moment.

He worked to aim at the spot again, kissing Mikki as he did so. She moaned and scratched at his back as he continuously pressed her inner most point at rapid speed. He felt his stomach clenching tighter, and tighter still before suddenly he exploded, his own groan bursting from his lips, as he went rigid within her.

Mikki cried out only a moment afterward, following him into an orgasmic pleasure. They both breathed raggedly, sweat forming on their skin.

Lucien was still not withdrawn. He leaned down to place his head against Mikki's neck. He kissed her there once, twice, before pulling himself out of her only to collapse at her side. His mind processed what just happened, and relief washed all over his face when he remembered Mikki was on birth control. _Thank god._

Mikki was still huffing a bit beside him as she rolled over careful to make sure she didn't drop his load on his sheets. Lucien wouldn't have minded, but it was still better to keep the mess minimal. She laughed a little seeing Lucien's tired face. He smiled seeing hers as well.

"I love you." He said stroking her cheek with his free hand. He kissed her before they fell asleep naked on his bed. She responded to him with the same response and cuddled with him under the sheets. Both were exhausted from the amazing pleasure they felt.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Lucien awoke seeing Mikki's breasts firmly pressing against his chest. He loved the view he had of his sleeping girlfriend. He felt a wet liquid under the covers and carefully lifted the sheets to see it was the excretion from himself as of earlier trailing down Mikki's inner thighs. She tossed and turned a bit more in her sleep and laid in a position where she resembled the body of a starfish with her legs spread apart like before. Lucien was going to laugh, but he restrained himself. This was probably a good opportunity to pay her back for what she had done in the bathroom.

He grabbed a tissue off the end table near his bed and wiped away the white fluid as she lay serenely. He kissed the small bud at her entrance and licked furiously as she started to moan. He inserted his finger which surprisingly pulled out some of her own orgasm causing her to wake up.

"Luci…" She moaned as she screamed his name, "Luci…LUCIEEENNNN!" He grinned as he continued to tease her.

He liked hearing his name come from her. He pulled her opened legs over his forearms to eat her. What made him like it more was that she tasted like an apple. Probably from the body soap she used with her bubble baths she took everyday. She bit her lower lip as Lucien proceeded with his onslaught of licking her slit. He had said to himself that he always wanted to taste her cherry ever since she had confessed her feelings to him. She buckled against the bed trying to keep an orgasm she had in her from spewing on his lips.

Lucien knew that she was enjoying this and stopped for a moment to get on his knees and lick his lips to see her face. He had aroused her a second time and his dick became hardened again as he was ready for another round, but this time, he forced himself to hold back.

He carried her again into the large bathtub in his own bathroom that had stayed heated since he left. He added a bit more water and foam so she could enjoy it with him.

Getting into the foamy tub, Mikki blushed, seeing Lucien get in with her and sit across from her. The tub was about the size of a small Jacuzzi and she thought he was sitting too far away from her. She crawled over to his side of the tub, the soap covering her lower back and breasts as they glided along the surface.

"Lucien, can I try now?" She blushed because she wanted to be a bit more daring today. He scratched the back of his ear as he saw her look so desperate to pleasure him one more time before night fell. He nodded and she kissed him.

Sitting on his lap, she placed her hands on his shoulders as he aligned himself with her under the water. _Twice in one day? _Although they both knew even **once** _every_ day wouldn't happen often, it was still exciting for the two of them to try different positions. This time Mikki was on top.

She was just as tight as before, but the water surrounding them made it easier for her to be prodded by Lucien. Mikki blushed as she started riding him with her breasts bouncing in front of him. Lucien took an opportunity to hold one of them in his mouth as she moaned from both pain and pleasure.

"Ahh…ahhah…hah..." She whined as he flexed his muscles in his cock that was moving around inside her. She squeaked causing Lucien to look up at her and he realized that she was feeling a bit of discomfort so he held her lower back as she arched backwards over the sloshing bath water, using her hands to balance herself as her chest was stretched to Lucien, exposing her bobbing form even more.

After a few tens of thrusts, the end came quicker this time as Lucien clutched her hips over his, she was the first to reach a climax and Lucien could feel her tightening again. He pulled her out of the tub before she could and pressed her against the bathroom floor. He reversed their positions as she desperately tried to stop him.

"Mikki, let me do this." He groaned while panting. He turned her over to her back where he could see scars similar to his, but they were fainter and were accompanied by fading bruises. He ignored them as he removed himself from her.

"Wha-What're you doing?" She said as he placed his member up against her other opening behind her.

He steadied her hips as he was about to make her experience a bit more pain, "I'm going to make sure that all of you is mine. I don't want there to be traces of anyone else in you."

His girlfriend let out a high pitched squeal as he jerked into her. She felt the thick portion of him drive deep into something else. Mikki didn't exactly remember what it was like before with Francis, but she didn't want to either. This time it was all about Lucien. She panted, "Hard-Harder!" Lucien tightened his jaw as he drew in full force. He shut his eyes trying to take in the feeling of being in an even tighter hole than the first if not equal.

Lucien was getting really close to unloading in her again and let out a hoarse, "Fuck!"

Before much longer, he had drained both of their resolves and he came in her again. He felt Mikki grip to his biceps tightly. This time, he had gotten a good look at the picture of his accomplishment trickling down to her burst cherry. This image is what made him satisfied that she was now all his.

Out of breath he looked at her and smirked, "We'll die of heart attacks if we do it too many times a day."

She laughed as she flopped over to her back, "I'm not sure if this is the correct phrasing, but 'you're an animal.'"

He smiled seeing his girlfriend still breathing harshly as he ripped off some toilet paper to wipe the excess off them both. "Come on, let's finish our bath." And with that, they got back in the tub with her back placed at his chest breathing soundly.

***LEMON SCENE OVER!***

* * *

**The aftermath…**

Before Mikki could fall asleep in Lucien's robe, he told her to sit at the foot of his bed since he had just changed the sheets and he wanted to give her something.

"Close your eyes." Lucien said as he returned to the room from the hallway in his boxers. She did as she was told and closed them. "No peeking."

"I'm not going to peek, I promise," She held her pinky out in the air in front of her.

Lucien sat next to her and placed a few things on her lap. "Open them."

He hugged her waist as she spotted four presents sitting on her lap. One from Alex, Petey, Zoe and Jimmy. The first one she opened was from Jimmy and it was a rubber-band ball. In the card, he told her that he had been collecting these rubber-bands and made a ball out of them. It was an impressive collection and scale. She tossed it happily in the air before Lucien had her open the next gift.

"To my puppy-dog daughter. From Mommy." She read aloud as a plaid wrapped present from Zoe was the next one she opened. It was her leather jacket made into a vest by Zoe, it now had spikes and studs. She put it on over her to see that the fit was still perfect. She was so happy to see Zoe's heart being placed into this gift. She removed it after a bit, afraid she'd poke Lucien in the eye or something.

Next two, Alex and Petey's. She quickly unraveled Alex's first to see a black bunny doll with blue eyes.

"Rex-chan!" Mikki proclaimed as she rubbed her cheek on the bunny's face. It reminded her of Alex so she named it after her. One thing bothered her though, "How come Alex and Petey aren't here?"

She asked Lucien and he smiled as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "…Because today, I wanted to spend time with you, alone." Mikki blushed hearing these words from him. She never thought that Lucien would be so attached to her.

Lastly, she opened Petey's gift. It was pink with a white bow. She carefully unwrapped it so she could keep the wrapping paper for art projects in the future. She saw a wonderful hand-knitted hat with bunny ears as well as a bunny costume. _Why does he have a bunny costume?_ She thought. Her boyfriend shrugged behind her as she placed the hat on Lucien temporarily. She kissed him quickly and he fell back onto his bed.

"Before you decide to cross me off your list of people who _didn't_ give you a present, I actually do have one for you." Lucien said as he reached in his end table to pull out a small Aquaberry printed paper box.

"What's that?" Mikki scooted over to him looking at the wrapped object that fit in his palm.

He sighed as he held it out to her. She held it in her hands intrigued by what could be inside such a cute little box. She pulled the ribbon holding the box together to reveal a velvet ring holder. "Uh…", She blushed unsure what to make of this gift. Lucien could see the confusion on her face and he took the jewellery box from her and knelt in front of her holding her hand.

"You're mine now Mikki, but I want you to keep a promise." He said opening the box with all seriousness in his tone. She opened her mouth seeing the adorable white gold band with a bunny head as the opal inset. His hold on her hand grew firmer, "Promise me that you won't betray me or leave my side ever again. That you'll always love me no matter what obstacles are in our path…"

Tears formed in her eyes and fell instantly as she wholeheartedly agreed, "I promise. Just…Please don't push me away anymore." She got on the floor wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Lucien was grateful that his girl loved him for him. Only him over anybody in the world. She loved him as himself and not for who he had to be in the public eye. He slipped the ring on her thumb kissing her hand.

"I promise." He said showing her his matching ring. She told him that she liked the idea of having couple rings, but she wondered why the ring was so big since it was on her thumb.

He explained to her, "If I'm the person standing across from you at the altar a few years from now, then I want to place a different ring here." He pointed to her ring finger, "It'll be the first and only one to ever be on your hand."

_"I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you_

_But today, I am singing this song just for you._

_Tonight, within those two eyes and a smile_

_I can see the pains from protecting me."_

After all the trouble and turmoil the two had endured throughout the year, they were fortunate enough to find each other. Mikki and Lucien hung out with their friends the entire summer and although Lucien kept his ring concealed under his shirt, Mikki proudly wore hers in the hand he would always hold.

_"You and I together. It just feels so right_

_Even though I bid you goodbye, to me in this world, there is just you._

_You and I together, don't ever let go of my hands._

_Even though I bid you goodbye, to me in this world there is only you."_

Mikki didn't have to ask Lucien about his scars, she already knew where they came from since she was now the person who knew everything about him and he didn't need to know about hers either. They just sort of knew already. Actually…There may have been one more secret he was keeping from her.

_"I close my eyes lightly whenever I feel lonely again._

_I no longer fear when your breath holds me._

_No one in the world can replace you._

_You are the only one and I'll be there for you…_

_…Just you and I._

_Forever and ever…"_

"Happy Birthday Mikki."

* * *

*******Footies - It's a type of sock/stocking that covers the foot. It's made from the same fabric as pantyhose occasionally.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this series. I'm really sad it's over for now ;-; Tell me if you guys think I should assist PurebloodPrincess09 with her sequel by accompanying it with my own again. I'll have to wait until she can write back again because I can't really start on her plot without her :O Also, if you've gotten this far without reading "**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**" by her….You just baffle me. GO READ IT! Ending insert cropped from 'You and I' by Park Bom.**

**PBP09 – I'll probably help you regardless otherwise writing will be hell for you O_O**

**Immortal37 – I hope you like the OST type ending XD At least this way everyone knows how Lucki fared in the end.**


	17. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

* * *

**Sequel? **

Yes, there will be a sequel when PBP09 gets back, but I don't know what to call mine yet, I want the new title to be relevant to music, but it also must revolve around Lucien and his life, not just Mikki. As stated, the sequel will still consist of the two, but it's more about Lucien than anything. Originally, I was going to write chapter fillers until then like a "Fourth of July" with Mikki and Lucien, Lucien would take Mikki to her first fireworks show, but I dropped the idea. There was also supposed to be a chapter where they go to the beach, but that idea was also scrapped. Now, I present this idea to you guys, the readers, what exactly would you want to see in the sequel or any filler chapter?

* * *

**How did Mikki come about?**

Well, after making a few fanarts for PBP09's story, she wanted to thank me by letting me choose a person for Lucien to go with since she knew I had a thing for him after drawing his royal hotness :D. I actually voted for Petey at first, but then I wanted to make this OC which sort of would troll her way to get Lucien and Petey together. However that idea was thrown out because the more I developed her, the more we started liking Mikki and we couldn't quite leave her out, so we let her be with Lucien. Afterwards, we fell in love with Petey and created Paige since it would also help the background for Lucien. Mikki in the past was cheerful and happy until she found out that her friends were using her. She became isolated, serious, and timid. It was almost as if going to Tangyoon had sprouted a cage of roses around her baring their thorns to keep people away. Francis basically had come in slashing away at those thorns to get to Mikki with his charisma. It ended up that Mikki decided to change on her own when moving to Bullworth after the loss of her mother.

**Really though, why is Francis such a d***?**

I think I've mentioned in a chapter how he's supposed to have the same characteristics as Light Yagami of Death Note. Both of them could care less for others. The only person he cares about is himself. He was brought up with his parents being very lax, but he wanted better than second. He was taught to maintain high standards by his grandfather who was close to him. He grandfather was more of a father to him than his dad because he was around Francis more. Anyone who opposed Francis was automatically in his bad books. Since Francis was basically the best at everything, he wanted to rid of anyone who could beat him. It was either him or them and he'd rather die than be second. In general, he never felt remorse for the awful things he did to people. He liked that others would follow him for being the best. Francis was just a twisted character to begin with.

* * *

**Some of the chapters are short and make the next one abrupt.**

I know, I'm sorry. Part of the reason why they're short is because I'm either lazy, it was too late at night when I was writing it, or ran short on time. I'll fix it eventually. Actually, I have gone back and edited any spelling/punctuation errors in random chapters, not all of them yet, but in case you saw I updated and there was no update, that was why. The story was supposed to be about 20+ chapters, but when I found out that there was some constraint that needed to happen, I had to finish ASAP! It wasn't too bad, I actually didn't mind it at all ^^

* * *

**Fanart? Requests? Submissions?**

If you want me to do any art for you, it may take awhile. I just got done with finals and I'm beat! I'll definitely do it though. I just started doing CG art and I'll take a bit long to do yours if it's in CG, but it looks nicer in my opinion. I do take requests if you were wondering and it doesn't have to be from this story, it can be of your OC's as well. I do it for the experience! If you want to submit fan art for the story, be my guest, I haven't received any ;~: but I will post them on my profile here!

* * *

**What are you doing now?**

While waiting, I'm trying to figure out if I should write fillers for this story, writing chapters for my other stories, and doing request art. I'm a busy bee over the break as well because I have to get a head start on my next quarter's assignments. I work too slow and would never finish on time. I have three weeks for vacation and after that I have my last quarter at school. By September, I should be done with all my classes and headed to my parents place to look for work :P During that time, I'll be able to do whatever I please and it'll be a good time to catch up on requests. Just PM me if you have any!~ Check out my deviant art for some art I've done so far. New stuff is posted every-so-often and right now I have a new Lucki picture up. Look for LeoChronicles on DA and if you can't find me there check my tumblr, look for yoohyesu!

* * *

**Sneak peek?**

I can't really give you one since I don't know too much on what is planned ahead for MRIAS: Gary's Return. All I can say is expect drama, comedy, and hurt/comfort. There will be a few new OC's that we planned on, and a new couple romance!

* * *

**Did you know...**

The original plot was for the story to be of Mikki telling her mother in heaven about her story. The acronym MOM, for Melodies of Memories, was planned out ahead for that purpose, but I decided against it and let it be told by different characters, allowing the story to be their own melody of their memories.

* * *

Until July!~

YooHyeSu


End file.
